


Take and leave

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anarchy, Animal Traits, Anti-Hero, Art, Autism, Axe of Peace, Betrayal, Blindness, Blue - Freeform, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Murder, Coma, Copies, Cursed, Death, Demon Deals, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dreamons, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Favors, Fear, Fire, Flawed father, Found Family, Fox - Freeform, Giving Up, Gore, Government, Guilt, Hair, Hair Braiding, Haori - Freeform, Hearing Voices, Home, Hybrids, Imaginary Friends, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jungle, Kimono, Live, Long Hair, Loss of Trust, Memory Loss, Music, Muteness, On the Run, PEN, Possessive Behavior, Pride, Protectiveness, Redemption, Reincarnation, Returning Home, Role Reversal, Second Chances, Self-Discovery, Self-Sacrifice, Shapeshifting, Sheep, Sheep & Goats, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, Stars, Swords, TNT, Tears, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Trauma, Trust, Trust Issues, Twins, Water, What-If, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wingfic, Wings, Words, abandoned, chat, child solider, flawed by well meaning, ghostinnit, hearing loss, kingdom - Freeform, lighting, pig - Freeform, proud, ram - Freeform, shared thoughts, survive, voices, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 114
Words: 72,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is simply and idea dump of summaries, plot ideas, au's, and one liner ideas. You many take the ideas but please leave a comment if you have taken one and to leave the title of your story that you post, please and thank you.As for that, anyone is free to make their own twist on the comment section, or stories that already have ideas such as this. Other then that its free game and multiple people can have the same idea, I just want to do this idea dump so my own peace of mind anyways.lots of miss spelling and grammar mistakes but this is just for me to rant so i wont edit itNote: those numbers below are chapters that are prompts/au's I want to see come true or are reader favorites(SOMEONE DO CH 28 AU I BEG)(NVM DO CH 48)(REQUEST TO DO CH 69)back in the days of our youth(CH 75 ANYONE? NO? WHAT ABOUT 76 THEN?)(CH 85+94 BEST ONE IN MY OPINION)(CH 95 LETS GO!)Note: Chapters with a * are chapters that someone written a story about
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Eret, Floris | Fundy & WIlbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 125
Kudos: 527
Collections: Anonymous





	1. "I wanted three things."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chameleon eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726278) by [rabiddog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog). 



Techno wanted to have freedom from rules  
Wilbur wanted peace in his fourth life  
Philza wanted to raise his family right  
Ranboo wanted somewhere to belong  
Tubbo wanted to live without pain  
Everyone else wanted the war to end

Everyone had a desire or wish, not one can be fulfilled unless you break and shatter the remains of someone else’s. However there is one way to make everyone's wish come true and that was to make sure Dreams desire was completed.

Dream wanted three things. Everyone knows what Dream’s first two desires were, but they don’t know what the third was.

But Tommy know’s, he is the only person who knows

The only way to defeat Dream was for Tommy to sacrifice himself to him.

Tommy was never a hero, he was a horrible son, he was a stupid child.

But he was also selfless.


	2. Ghostinnit

A Ghostinnit au

Tommy dies however you like, either be it falling, freezing, drowning etc. It can be during exile, Doomsday, or even at the community center but it must be after he is sent away from Tubbo.

There are a lot of stories on how Tommy is either a vengeful or clueless ghost, or even the majority of being a sad child ghost. This Tommy is different, he is a loyal Ghost.

He remembered everything, and when I mean everything I mean everything, even the memories that Alive!Tommy forgot small things like pranks or childhood memories that he forgot throughout the years.

Here's the thing, this Tommy doesn’t feel anything other than the loyalty Alive!Tommy had to keep the people that Alive!Tommy calls friends or family. His only purpose of staying in the overworld is so that he can help everyone that he sees as Alive!Tommy’s friends or family. He holds no joy nor anger, merely indifferent to such things and his only mission in life is to help everyone in the server that Tommy held even a sliver of loyalty to. (That means even Dream if its during the exile that he died since he sees him as a friend and had a silver of loyalty towards him)

It's like a give and take deal, Tommy helps to fix the server back to when everyone was happy but in exchange he has to die. How he does is up to you.

Things to know is that he is blunt to a fault, even if the truth is harsh so he doesn’t understand why some people may cry when he does say the truth. He can’t feel at all but he thinks back on Tommy’s memories to tell others how he felt at that time (“Was Tommy ok out there?” “No, he felt sad all the time, he was numb and cold.”) He’s not Tommy but he doesn’t correct people that he is Tommy unless he is asked about his past or death and talks about Tommy as if he is another person or in third person. Ghostinnit doesn’t believe is Tommy just like how Ghostbur is not Alivebur.

+refers to Alive!Tommy as another person internally from his ghost form (ex “Tommy like to the sunset a lot, he use to come with Tubbo on this bench.” “Tommy never hated you.” “No, Tommy was a clingy child, but that's how he shows his love after all”)

+Phil wants to revive his sons but can only find one totem of undying , Dream has one and tries to use it as leverage

+Ghost Tommy doesn’t show emotion, his speech is bland and monotone, almost like Techno’s. He doesn’t do words that express emotions either like ‘Hey’, ‘Nah’, ‘Oi’, ‘bastard’, etc. Curses and slangs are also out of the picture as well.

+mends his family relationships (fundy and will, phil and his negligent, techno and his bloodshed, etc)

+He won’t leave when someone shows expression of emotions unlike Ghostbur who leaves or changes subjects when a sad moment is happening, he stands there and stares at you with dull lifeless eyes waiting with indifference

+He hurts people with his indifference just like how Ghostbur hurts others with his naïve and avoiding nature


	3. Time Travel - Tommy

Time travel AU TIME!  
(There's a lot of au's on time travel and it's one of my favorite troops but for this one I want it to be something of a mix of time travel and sacrifice(ish) au)

Tommy travels back to the past but he travels to his last day of exile, when all is blown up and he is about four blocks from the ground. He looks around himself, looks at his exiled vacation home, then back to the portal that was broken and starts to giggle and cry at the same time.

Tommy came from a future where LManberg was blown up a third and final time. He came from a future where the Egg and Dream are the one to create chaos and fear. He came from a future where he was tortured, death and revived. He came from a future where his best friend tried to protect him, from a future where his family was broken, from a future that was buried in flames and ash.

A forced hero only to die a child's death.

So because of this the trauma of that, and his death to coming back to the place he was isolated and abused for months made him break down in more ways than one.

He’s free from that future, he is free from Dream. But he is also in a future where Dream is still in power, where he is still with three lives and still has the trust of others. He is at a time where Wilbur is dead, where Tubbo is manipulated like him, where Techno is blind to his moral, where Ranboo is still being pushed around, to where Quackity is still full of rage to Phil being naive to everything around him.

His first day back and he is tormented by memories.

He’s scared.

He’s hurt.

He’s all alone.

He doesn’t want to be alone.

(I have many paths for this so I am putting up three choices.)

**One - Clingy Duo**

He stays there, crying and laughing before they become sobs. He gets off his tower but he doesn’t bother to get out of the rain or even try to move. He’s tried, he’s broken, and he can’t do anything any more.

Then he hears footsteps.

At first he flinched and tense up, already he’s getting up to leave and hide, but as soon as he hinds in the forest he hears a gasp and he recognizes the voice.

“Sur-surly not…”

Tubbo. His Tubbo. His best friend Tubbo.

Screw the timeline, screw the past, screw what would happen if he showed himself in front of Tubbo. He wants Tubbo, his Tubbo.

So he stepped out of the shadows of the forest.

“Tubbo?”

There are tears and sadness. Tubbo is crying and saying he thought he died, he cried he was sorry and he was so sorry.

Tommy gave back the hug and they cried on each other.

They have a sit and talk after they get out of the rain and after hearing what was happening in LManberg and how Dream was treating Tommy they both decide to run away with Tubbo needing convincing but they end up leaving soon after.

Tommy would definitely lead Tubbo away, refuses contact with anyone and Tubbo understood at first. Later on Tubbo would be asking if they could tell someone where they settled down after they do so but Tommy would refuse to do so which would promote the two best friends to have a fight in which then Tommy would slip and say something of the future which would confuse Tubbo and make Tommy submit.

Tubbo would be the only person that Tommy told of the future which makes Tubbo very protective of his best friend because he was the one to send him to exile with Dream and he felt responsible and felt like it was that choice that led Tommy down this dark and depressive path. They would have fights at times, Tommy getting triggers and Tubbo helping him, and they would build and heal on those scars they have. But they heal, they are each other's support system and would help to make sure the other is safe.

They would later on connact some people, those they trust but they won’t do it for a long time and even then its only a very short number of people.

(During the time that the two went missing Dream slowly slipped into the control of power, looking for the two boys and handling a grasp over the land and everyone in it.  
Those in LManberg went off to look for their president only to come up with nothing, slowly teh search parties were put to a stop and a new leader was voted.

A king never stopped looking. A boy split in half moved away. A ghost slept on top of his grave. A father left. A brother searched.

It's coming to play, an exiled hero and a mission leader. Who knew they could shake the world?)

+They have this little cottage in the woods, cozy cottage vibes  
+Techno is the most worried  
+Ghostbur feels like something is missing but doesn’t know what so he stays on his little makeshift grave, waiting for the person who made him his grave to come back  
+Dreams sees this as an opportunity to take power yet he also sends in Punz to look for Tubbo and Tommy  
+Eret doesn’t make the Knight of Eret but a “Lost Boys Search Team”(make your own name up, doesn’t matter)  
+Quackity does worry for Tubbo but he is more occupied by the power that Dream is holding over them and is trying to fight to keep in control over that power over LManberg  
+Fundy, while still a bit strain with his relationship, would visit and sit with Ghostbur on his grave (it feels wrong to see the happy ghost so lost)

**Two - Savior**

Tommy would leave to Techno again, even though the future Techno may hate him, maybe he can use this presents Techno’s kindness to help him. This Techno had yet to hate him or laugh at his death or- or….

Enders… this is no time to cry.

Tommy already knew the way to Techno’s home and was there far faster than he was in the original timeline. He was so much faster that he was greeted by the sight of Quackity threatening Carl and telling Techno to drop his item of the horse gets it.

(Now this Tommy came from a future where he learns to defend himself and everyone around, knowing to hunt and how to sneak in the shadows and fight with little to no hunger. This Tommy is traumatized yes but he knows how to live)

Without thinking he reaches for his bow and fires at Big Q. It doesn’t hit him but it startles him enough to let go and have Calr kick him away. Techno goes off to defeat the Butcher gang and they leave. Once they do Techno is looking at the trees and say “whoever you are, you better come out, help or not” with his full on armor and his op sword. Safe to say that Tommy is terrified since he knows this isn’t his Techno (the Techno that screamed, laughed, and yelled) and flinches but after awhile he moved out of the shadows and showed himself.

(This is Techno yes but it's not his Techno, this Techno has yet to hate him completely, this Techno is still kind and this Techno still holds love for him.)

(Or at least he hopes so. Else he is dead)

+Tommy doesn’t trust Techno but have this idea of secretly using Techno’s kindness to survive and tries to keep his distance away from him but he slowly starts to grow more comfortable around him which makes him panic because he knows that if he sees Techno as someone as safe then he would just betray him  
+(Tommy plans to leave soon, he’s scared, he’s scared of betrayal, he’s scared of getting hurt, he’s scared to love again)  
+Techno doesn’t trust Tommy and thinks he wants something out of him but he laters see’s the worrying behavior he has and tries to ignore it but he only grows more and more worried but no matter what he does, for every laugh or smile Tommy does he would retrace it and go back into his sheil  
+(Techno grows more worried as time goes on and he just wants to help.. Tommy let me help-!)  
+Those in the Butter gang are trying to figure out who helped Techno that day and think he was planning on attacking them since the beginning which then gets them to either, go after Techno again or make a deal with Dream to kill Techno  
+Tubbo didn’t see a tower but still assumes Tommy is dead until he sees him in Techno’s house and thinks Techno kidnap Tommy  
+Ranboo is the only one who knows the truth  
+Tommy secretly goes off to meet and befriend Sam (which works out really well) but gets caught by Techno  
+When Philza comes Tommy is like a half mix of wanting to cling to him (“Phil. Phil!”) and wanting to hate him with every fiber of his being, mix reaction with father dearest their

**Three - Lost**

Tommy is lost, he doesn’t know what to do.

He just died only to end up back here, back to the past that he hates, back to the life he had and resented. Back to when everyone saw him nothing but a hero that went wrong.

He wants out. He wants to be gone.

So he does, he runs.

And runs and runs and runs.

Where too? Who knows? All he wants is to leave and to not spend another second in that server anymore.

That was the day TommyInnit died.

Theseus was born.

**Facts:**

Tommy is more traumatized then the original timeline Tommy and carries habits of it. Still scared of Dream, hates loud sounds, always has his back to the wall, always tries to stay silent, apologize a lot, talks when spoken to, hates being alone, clingy to a fault but hates others touching him, makes himself small when you look or go near him. He will

and can be triggered to a panic attack, always about tnt, Dream, or drowning as his main fears.  
+been through shit so he has a lot of trauma (i mean a LOT)  
+if Tommy needs to get use to his young 16yo body again (had a missing limb/blind/lost of hearing etc and need to get use to having his sense/limb back)  
+knows about the egg and how to defeat it and its affected (heals Skeppy and kills the egg)  
+learns to heal and relay on  
+not easy to trust anymore and thinks everyone is out to get him


	4. Sometimes... a family is....

Sometimes family is a man with wings, a pig, a siren, and a baby bird  
Sometimes family is a boy with goggles, a man with a white bandana, and a boy in a mask  
Sometimes family is an angle-like demon and a man made of diamonds

(Sometimes family is a angel of death, a blood god, and a memory lost teen)  
(Sometimes family is a nightmare behind the dream)  
(Sometimes family is a red man full of broken rubies)

[Sometimes family is a naive ghost and a boy with blood for wings]  
[Sometimes family is a betrayed king and a burned out friend]  
[Sometimes family is a demon finally punished for his sins]

Sometimes family is mix and matched, down by the steem  
(Sometimes family is ripped away to start anew)  
[Sometimes family is the broken pieces left behind]


	5. He died in fear, thus he lived with happiness

(un finished one shot)

Wilbur was scared.

Funny how that worked, that after all of the turmoil and dark eerie thoughts he spriled into he finally landed himself at the one place that it all started at.

He was scared when he was exiled. The screams of people in the crowd, the unveiling glee in Schlates voice, the shine of armor and swords being drawn, to the singing of an arrow before his world went dark.

Wilbur was scared when he ran from Lamanburg. He felt scared, and hurt and small.

He wanted to hide.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to drown in the river he passed by and let himself sink until he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

But then he heard his name, Tommy calling out his name and heard the quiver in and his voice and knew that he couldn’t do that. He can’t. Tommy needed him there.

So without a second thought he pushed back his fear and let his own voice call out to Tommy, hollow and tired. 

And he let that show, his weariness, his sadness, his hurt - he showed the emotions that were necessary as a connection, to show he wasn’t by far from being affected from this exile, from this punishment.

But he refused to show fear, he can’t, he mustn't.

Tommy was here, Tommy was watching him with his own fearful eyes even when he shouted words and aggressiveness in his tone.Tommy with his own deperet plea for help. Tommy who shouldn’t have to deal with the punishment that Wilbur was given.

This was his fault.

That night he let himself cry one more time before promising that tomorrow he would no longer be the man that was exiled. Instead, he would be the man that revolted.

He was calm now, his voice steady and he gave out ideas and plans. He told Tommy all of this and reassured Tommy that Tubbo was by his side and that everything will be fine because they will get Lamanburge back.

Even when he heard Schalte renamed the country he made. Even when his son burned his once beloved flag. Even when Eret came to help them in person.

He scoffed at the name, was quiet when it burned, and glared when a hand was offered.

He had to be strong. 

Then Tommy wanted Techo to come to help them and he was so mad because why do we need Technoblade when he is fine with himself right here! 

But he released his anger and slumped when Tommy said that this would help them, help him.

(He tried not to think of the fear of his brother friend teammate the Blade’s when he came because of his title, his intentions, his reasoning for joining.)

(“It will be okay Will.”)

Then they had their hollow out riven and made it their home. Mines were made and ores were collected. A farm of potatoes was created and lights were hung. Slowly the ice walls of stone and cobblestone became another place of familiarity. 

(Not home, this isn’t home.)

(But so is Lamanburg.)


	6. Run run as fast as you can

Tommy never thought of running before, not once. 

Not when Dream first blew up his items, all he thought was that he had to stay strong to hold onto the lone silver line of sanity he still has.

He never thought of running when he lost LManberg to a mad man with ram horns, deep laughter echoing through the forest, blood on his hands.

He never thought of running away when he gave up his disk, his freedom, his value of a home that would only be lost once more. 

Not once had he thought of running when Wilbur started to spiral into insanity, his wild preyful eyes, and twisted words that only sung discord songs.

Even when Techno shouted at him of morals when his were morally gray, when a grave was better than walking in daylight, or when another family bond snapped not once had he thought of running.

His feet never even twitch when Tubbo chooses a broken land over him, a home no longer, a friend laid to waste. 

Hell… even as Philza thrust the sword though his brother's chest, wings broken and covered in crimson, his own time of sanity gone.

He fought and he stood strong, his stone wall that only made cracks but never truly broke. He never broke.

He never thought those walls he placed to height could be broken down when those walls are what were keeping him trapped from everyone else.

What was safety if you are meant to be alone, what was love when all you received was hate, what was family if your ties would always be broken. 

He gave and gave and gave but he was only pushed away.

And now?

Now he runs away.

If they truly wanted him gone, why not let them stare at the broken wall they all took down.

He could not take it any more, he stood for some long.

Let him run though the fields and have his freedom, just once.


	7. Fire under his skin

Tommy is the Magma Cube hybrid. He is more vulnerable to water and cold weather but he can resist them to an extent (five to ten mins or so). Like he can be waist deep in water but when fully submerged he will start to “cool” down and get heavy and tired. He still is human but when he gets angry then you can tell he is a hybrid by the fire in his hair and the lava dripping from the cracks of his skin.

+He is way more fearful of ‘waking up water’ in exile because of his, he fears he would feel to heavy and depressed that he would let himself sink in and drown   
+Not a fan of the cold when with Techno and steals his coats all the time   
+Lava can’t kill him, in fact, it's a comfort for him. So when Dream see’s him over the edge he doesn’t do the infamous “not your time to die yet Tommy” line it's just him grabbing him and getting mad at him thinking Tommy would jump and swim away from exile   
+(Or Dream doesn’t know he is a Magma Cube hybrid and still does the line)   
+When Dream blows up the portal Tommy is devastated because even if his small home away from home was gone he could have drowned himself in the warmth of the lave and feel safe   
+When Tommy jumps to the small pond of water he screams because he gets burns from the water on his skin as it turns black, a quick lash of water surrounding his body is not good for a nether hybrid like him   
+Techno takes Tommy lava swimming once he feels a bit better   
+All three brother love the warm, Techno and Tommy for being a nether hybrids and Ghostbur for melting in the snow and rain


	8. Wilbur had a little(baby) lamb(bird)

"Good bye Tommy."

Wilbur had a little lamb  
Little lamb, little lamb  
Wilbur had a little lamb  
Its fleece was blue as the sky  
And everywhere that Wilbur went  
Wilbur went, Wilbur went  
Everywhere that Wilbur went  
The lamb was sure to go

He followed him to a cottage one day  
A cottage one day, a cottage one day  
He followed him to a cottage one day  
Which was against the rule  
It made the citizens scream and shout  
Scream and shout, scream and shout  
It made the citizens scream and shout  
To see a lamb at his cottage

And so his brother turned his back  
Turned his back, turned his back  
And so his brother turned his back  
But still he lingered near by  
And waited patiently  
Patiently, patiently  
And wait-waited patiently  
Til Wilbur disappear

Wilbur had a baby bird  
Baby bird, baby bird  
Wilbur had a baby bird  
Its feathers dyed red as blood  
And everywhere that Wilbur went  
Wilbur went, Wilbur went  
Everywhere that Wilbur went  
Tommy was sure to go

"See you soon, Wilbur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem: Mary had a little lamb


	9. fire does more then burn

(Compared to the Bmha headcanons of Bakugo’s quirk and how it affects him)  
Tommy was always near when Dream asked him to give him his stuff and blow it up. Sure he would get burns on his arms from the firs and his ears would ring at times but it was just small things.   
It's nothing compared to being forgotten, for being alone  
What he doesn’t know is that while yes he may try to treat his burns he didn’t think about what this might do to his eyesight or hearing. From seeing those flashing lights at a daily and from having been so close to the explosions all day when Dream ignite them something sure is to happen  
It happened slowly but first he would start to not hear as well, this getting him in trouble with Dream when Dream thinks he is ignoring him which then sets Tommy to get more physically close to hear him right. Later on he finds that the ringing gets longer and longer every time he hears the tnt explode and he starts to realize his hearing is getting bad but not so bad that he is completely deaf.  
Then his eyesight  
Everything seems to look much more brighter and darker all at once and suring this is nothing new so he ignores it  
To be fair it is only his hearing I’m focusing on and him having a slightly bad eyesight so he is alright  
Until the day his new home is blown up.  
Tommy was freaking out at the sight of it all and begging him not to blow it up but Dream isn’t listening and he goes to Ghostburs old house   
and he needs to stop him he needs-  
Then he goes to his tent  
And Tommy remembered that he left his pictures in there  
Without a second though he rushes there and grabs teh items and tries to get out, he needs to get out in time  
Expetemt Dream already ignited the tnt   
Right in front of the tent  
Right where Tommy was trying to escape  
He was blown away and everything went black  
Then he opened his eyes he feels tried and starving and his whole faces burns and he can’t see, why is it so dark?  
Then it comes gradually but he can’t  
He can’t see  
He starts screaming and crying   
Why why why why?  
But he had to stop, his screams cut short  
He hears a zombie  
And its to close to him  
Without a though he runs  
He doesn’t know where he just does  
And it hurts  
He keeps knocking into trees, and scraping his knees and and he eveything hurst but he had to run  
Then he trips again, he’s expecting rocks, gravel, and leaves on his face  
Expect he is hit by something cold  
Snow  
He stays like that because it feels so nice, teh cold snow on his face  
When did he feel so hot? Doesn’t matter, the snow felt so nice  
He was staying there, just going to sleep when he felt it  
Pain  
This time on his foot  
This times he screams again but he could hear another arrow whooshing  
Without thinking he rolls away and can hear the thunk of an arrow right next to him  
Close  
To close without thinking because he is running by adrenalin he rips the arrow from his foot and gets up and runs  
And runs and runs   
Because he has to where to go, he can’t see  
He doesn’t want to die  
He doesn’t know how long hes been running just is  
He thinks he can hear something  
A buzzing  
Bees?  
In the snow  
No, they don’t spawn in the snow naturally   
That means-  
Someone was here, someone is home  
He runsing to the bees and after finding them he feels his way to the home and knocks to see if anyone answer but no one is but hes so cold and he doesn’t want to die  
He tries to door knob and it works  
He can cry  
Without thinking he goes in and is trumbling over everything, kkocking things over and making a mess  
Tommy doesn’t care, he’s hungry and tried and he feels so cold  
He feels for food, a golden apple and he finds a stack and eats them and eats and eats  
He so full  
Hes tired  
He falls asleep right on the floor, his face away from teh door  
His last though was who might be in this house.


	10. Dealing with the Demon

Between the time in which Tommy and Techno confronted Dream and when the community house has been blown up. 

It's only been a few days from when Tommy stood up to Dream and only a week before the festival. He was out of the house to help Techno gather more wolves for their attack when he ran into Dream. 

He’s weary but still angry so he has his sword out and is already cursing out Dream while Dream is just calmly talking to Tommy like “how are you?” and “are you healing alright?” Tommy’s not dumb so he growls what he wants when Dream is just playing around with him a little bit more before saying that he needs Tommy to do him a ‘favor’.

He scoffs because like, really? This is the man who got him exiled and killed through his first and second lives and he almost made him give up his third. Like hell he was going to listen to him.

But Dream just smiles and goes on that he wants Tommy to abandon Techno and Philza, his family, to join Lamaburge’s side when the next war comes. 

Again Tommy was going to scoff when Dream kept going. 

“But wasn’t one of the rules not to fly? I think i remember seeing dark gray feathers around.”

And then he goes on that if he doesn’t then he can just rip Phil’s wings off, that he will use the favor he has over Techno over him, that he won’t give up any of the totem of undying that he and only he has to bring Wilbur back to life, that he will just do a surprise attack on the people of Lamaburge without them know and kill everyone there. (Add more if you like)

And Tommy is just getting pale and paler because he knows Dream can do this, he knows that Dream is the person in charge and that he can and will do any of those things if Tommy doesn’t comply. 

When Dream sees he just shrugs and goes, if he doesn’t abandon his family on the day of the festival then he would do those things and walk away. 

In that week Tommy is just in a silent shock and fear because he didn’t want to eave his family, the ones to help him up and care for him when no one did. That whole week he’s just clingy to Techno and Phil and trying to spend all his time with them because he knows that he will protect his family no matter what and he knows what he has to do.

(He’s not selfish, never was. Doesn’t matter if they hate him for it as long as they live.)

So when the day came when Tubbo was giving Dream the disk Tommy tried to stop him because he knows what will happen and that means Dream will have all the power over him and that he will have to side with Lamaburge. But in the end Dream still has the disk. There was yells and screams but Dream was only looking at Tommyy, Tommy looking back, and the only thing that was said was “What do you choose Tommy?”

He sided with Lamaburge. 

(It hurt him to see Techno looking at him in betrayal, that he saw the way Dream was marking Ranboo a traitor, that everyone was preparing for war)

Doomsday was over and all done, Tommy didn’t join the fight as much as he did and only helped to fight the wolves off and help anyone away from the rubble. It wasn’t until near the end did Dream dm for him to meet somewhere (Pogtopia? Logster?) and then he talked with him like their friends.

Tommy just exploited, going on about Dream and that he hated him and that they are not friends. He said that he did want he asked so he shouldn’t hurt his family again or the people of the server.

Dream shrugs and said that he will go with him to Techno’s cabin. Tommy was suspicious but didn’t say anything with a sword to his throat. 

(Scene from Chameleon eyes)

They get there and they see how Phil and Techno were caring for Ranboo and helping him heal. They only talk about how they would care for the boy until he was healed and that they would need to gather more resources, etc. 

Tommy is just there, devastated that his family had left him alone, abandoned him really, and gained a new son. 

(Dreams there satisfied that his plan is working out so well)

Dream goes on about that they never cared for him, that they replaced him so easily, that family must not mean much to them if they were willingly leaving Tommy behind for someone else. 

Tommy leaves, not to Tubbo or Wilbur or Techno - he just leaves.

(It's been a week in so you can write anything from Philza’s attempt to bring Wilbur back to life, Ranboo and Techno/Philza moments, Tubbo wondering where's Tommy, Niki, Funny, etc)

It's been a week already and Tommy was just in this small cave, not even a house, away from everyone because he just can’t anymore. But he also feels guilty because if he had not gone along with Dream then Doomsday would never have happened. So throughout the week he was in hiding he broke down, thought things over, and made a promise to help everyone as much as he can without him.

So he does small things, like leave supplies for Tubbo without him knowing, potions are left all over the place, a lot of wool was delivered to Techno’s place and Ghostbur was left with some blue crystals for him. 

Just small things that everyone questions but don’t bother finding the answer to. 

A little robin hood if you will.

(Such small things can be like this( don't have to be))

(He starts to help Tubbo work on Snowchester without him knowing first, remodeling his home to be warming (tips from Techno), making a farm of vegetables for him at night, leaving enchantments and netherite ingots, a tritain, and even a small unnamed bee for him to have as a pet. 

When that's done he goes from to the other members, leaving gifts and weapons, for everyone. He learned that Hbomb left and left him lots of supplies, he helped to make Niki’s underground city even if she plans to kill him, he made armor for Foolish the new member, he splashes holy water on the egg vines stopping its spreading and even putting holy water in Bad’s water line for him to be ‘cleansed’. 

Then he tries to help his family. 

He leaves notes on Ranboo’s shac like “You like flowers”, “Your not trtor”, “Your family is Philza and Techno now” (even if it hurts). He leaves wither flowers for Ranboo around his house, leaves aqua enchantment books, and leaves a journal titled “Happy Memories”.

He rips apart of the nether wart farm and made it into a potato farm that he knows Techno would love. ) 

  
  


But Tommy wasn’t satisfied with that. He wanted to help Ghostbur have his real body back, to make sure Tubbo was alright and alive, to make sure Techno and Phil live a peaceful life.

So first he helps Tubbo, being like those little shoemakers in the night except he is building Snowchester, making farms, giving supplies, and leaves honey and a few bees just for him. Then he makes sure anyone trying to go after Phil or Techno are led astray or just making them go through circles until they give up and leave. The three things are that he leaves potatoes just for the fun of it, but he also leaves items and clues on how to redirect Wilbur to his solid body.

Then next is Ranboo - this is where it goes downhill from there. 

He learns one day, while he was just leaving small notes for Ranboo to see and ‘remember’ when he hears Ranboo panicking. 

Now Tommy wanted to be hidden, he had to be hidden or else he knew that soon others would come for him and when word spreads it will reach Dream’s ears and he wont be safe anymore. Even worse, this is the kid that Techno and Phil replaced him with. He can’t, shouldn’t, help him.

But Ranboo was also his friend.

So without really thinking he goes down to Ranboos 'panic room and comes to calm him down. Ranboo sees him and he is confused as to why Tommy is here and then starts to think it's Tommy coming for revenges and gets even more panic but Tommy is just trying to calm the teen and helping through his break down. 

Fast forward a bit and Ranboo is calmed down and Ranboo can’t help but think that Phil and Tommy are so similar because they both helped him when he is at his lowest and how they both seem to be so gentle when they tried to calm him down and-

(kidding, you don't have to)

So now Ranboo is calmed down and then Ranboo is confused as to why he is here and why he hasn’t heard from in so long. But Tommy shrugs off his question and instead asks if he was alright and if wanted to talk. Ranboo is histetent but tells Tommy about the voice he keeps hearing that was ‘Dream’ and how he found out he has one of the disk and that he must be a tractor and this is his fault why did he-

Tommy cuts him off before he goes down that path of panic. Innerly he is made, not a Ranboo, at Dream for not only lying to him about having the second disk but that he is tormenting even Ranboo and messing with him about his memories. But he doesn’t show it and tells him that he should rest here and that he would be there when he wakes.

Ranboo does that and Tommy thinks about Dream.

True he might be helping everyone behind the shadows but that doesn’t mean Dream’s influence was gone. He was still out there, making not only trouble but also breaking down his friends. Heck, he lived through Dream’s toructer. ‘And now he’s going after Ranboo’, he thought bitterly. Who’s next? Tubbo? Techno? Fundy? Eret?

Yeah no, he won’t let him.

So then Tommy thinks about Dream and how to make him stop going after everyone. He also remembers that Dream told him about him having the rest of the totems of undying in the SMP and he never believed him back them but after searching it for himself he revealed that he wasn’t lying. In fact, the only one left was the one that Techno had on hand for Phil in case his Dad dies with only one life. 

Then he looks at the disk Ranboo has and thinks about a plan on how not only for Dream to stop harassing Ranboo but also getting a totem of undying and making him stop going after the rest of the server.

So when Ranboo he cares for him and helps him up, comforts him in his own Tommy way and just talks with the enderman hybrid. Ranboo then asks again why Tommy was here and Tommy just gives up and tells him since he will be asking Ranboo for the disk (to trade with Dream).

Taboo was surprised that he is the one helping everyone, including him, but gets a little peeved when he asks for his disk back. That was, until he hears why.

And Ranboo is like, no, because he doesn’t want him to confront a villain like Dream alone but Tommy didn’t want to involve him and shit and Ranboo was going to fight back on that but then they hear Phil’s voice and it's like ‘well shit.’

Ranboo goes up after Tommy whispers for him not to tell him he was there and to just talk with Phil. Ranboo does and they have a conversation (anything, make it angsty for Tommy or just a happy go lucky thing between the two) and Tommy is underground hearing them. When he listens in he realises that Ranboo won't give him the disk in fear for him so he quickly replaces the disk with one of the ones he has as a decoy or sorts and hides it in his inventory. 

Phil leaves and Ranboo comes down and Tommy ask if he was happy (because that talk got him think and he’s just listening to how happy Phil is) and Ranboo hesitates but he said he was and then Tommy goes on to how he wants everyone to be like that but it won’t stop if Dream is out there. Ranboo still won’t give the disk because he knows something would happen to Tommy but after a bit Tommy just sighs and says he would be back in a few days and leaves. 

At this point the next few days are whatever you want, from Tommy looking for Dream, to the Egg growing in Lcayone, to Ranboo pondering why Tommy was going to do (or if he remembered at all), to Philza’s third attempt to find a totem of undying. The end day is January 20th though so that is where the climax is.

At the 19th, Tommy visits Ranboo (however you like this to go is up to you) before willingly knocking on Techno’s cabin only to see Techno there and no Philza or Ghostbur. 

It's tense and with Techno caution with Tommy trying to apologize but while the words hit Techno he still doesn’t do anything else but tell Tommy to leave. Tommy understands and says his final goodbye to Techno.. (Techno doesn’t know he is about to face Dream, he does feel bad and thinks on how ‘strange’ Tommy acted) (Ranboo is the only one who knows Tommy went to say goodbye to Techno) (can make goodbye notes to other members ex, Tubbo but that's up to you)

So the 20th comes and many things happen - Ranboo finds out Tommy took the disk, Tubbo found teh place Tommy was hiding and finds out he is meeting Dream, Tommy is about to make a deal.

Ranboo finds out that Tommy has the disk and panics because he knows Tommy is not going to come back and while he knows he should get to Phil and Techno he just ends up panicking instead and blacking out.

Tubbo finds Tommy’s base and later on when he looks through it he finds out what Tomy's plan is through this crossed out to-do-list he has for himself and puts two and two together. He runs to the last person the list said he talks to - Technoblade.

Tommy meets Dream at the base from the 20th stream and he makes a deal. He first ask for him to stop tormenting Ranboo and give him a totem of undying force for Wilbur and he should stop trying to torment the others. Dream accepts the disk and says he will leave Ranboo alone and deliver a totem of undying but he won’t stop tormenting the others, going on that he will take over, that all power should be his, that he knows about the egg and will use it in order to gain control of the SMP. 

A disk was only worth so much was what Dream said.

Then what about me Tommy would ask.

Dream smiled.

Its the 21th and Dream knocked on Techno’s cabin. Techno is suspicious and cautious but doesn’t do anything until Dream hands him a totem of undying, saying that it was thanks for the disk and pearls away before Techno could do anything.

He comes back inside and Phil is there with Ranboo at the table asking what was that and Techno just shows the totem of undying to the surprised duo and Phil asks how he got it. Techno shrugs and says that Dream left it saying that it was thanks for the disk. 

Ranboo froze and looked up at the man when everything clicked. He ran out to his base and ignored Phil’s surpied shouts to get to his base. He sees that yesterday wasn’t a dream when the disk he had was gone and he knows what Tommy did and starts to panic again before Phil comes and comforts him and asks what was happening.

Ranboo sobbs out what he thinks Tommy might have done. 

In the meantime Tubbo is only a couple of blocks away from Techno’s cottage and sees Ranboo running out in a panic with Phil chasing him and Techno still inside the house.

Skeppy was still under the eggs influence alongside Bad at the time, and he was just minding his business when he was ambushed by Dream, push comes to shove and Skeppy was out cold. Dream forces him to drink something before leaving him and going to find Bad, on the way he sprinkles some of this liquid (not holy water) on the vines he sees when looking for Bad and they all slowly start to lose color and shrivel up. Dream laments how the Egg was going to waste now but with this problem gone he can get Punz, Puffy, Skeppy, Bad, and most of the Badlands division on his side now. He finds Bad, does the same thing that he did to Skeppy and leaves. (If someone finds them or if someone saw what Dream was doing is up to you)

Back to Ranboo he blubbers out how Tommy had vistes him, how Tommy told him he was the one leaving gifts through the server, how he was the one to help him when Dream was trying to get through his head, how he had the disk and how Tommy took it because he said he was going to trade it with Dream. But then he said that he knows that Tommy was going to do something else because Tommy is a selfless person who would do anything to help them.

At this point Tubbo, Philza, and Techno release or is understanding what Ranboo is trying to say so they decide to go look for Tommy. They meet Ghostbur later here in the search in which he said that he saw Tommy gifting blue to Techno’s house a lot and wanted to help him find some. 

At one point they find Dream killing the egg and confronting him about Tommy.

Dream doesn’t answer but instead tears them down. “Oh so now you want to look for you son?” “Didn't he turn his back at you?” “You exiled for a reason you know?” “Oh so you don’t even remember him until some else reminds you?”

Then he gets to Ranboo and is like “Ah, guess i cant do anything to you no more.”

At this point there frustrated and when they ask again Dream shrugs and says “A price has to be met by the same price, I’m sure you would understand”

(Don't know where to go from here honestly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: Chameleon eyes - rabiddog


	11. Time Travle - Eret

Let be Eret the one who travels back in time, he can go to the point in which he makes a deal with Dream or sat the time in which Tommy is exiled. Either option will have a lot of changes to them.

Eret knows how fucked up everything is so he instead tries to be neutral and stay away from conflict but also trying to save those that need saving (to make sure Niki doesn’t go astray, to keep Tubbo from burning in colorful lights, to making sure Tommy never becomes a child soldier, to get the relationship of Wilbur and Fundy working, captain puff, etc)

Really there is a lot you can do with his character based on what he does during the time line

+He secretly plans to overthrow Dream which angers Dream when he finds out and starts to do a his death in public as a traitor king instead of having Tubbo’s death

+Eret does he best to help others rather then himself and he kinds of negligence his health little by little

+Schlatte trying to make a deal with Eret since he is the king of Greater SMP which could help him getting more power (Eret may or may not take the deal)

+Tries to help Tommy and Wilbur by not showing his face or outright saying he wants to help them (leaves supplies, tells Tubbo to deliver, meets with Techno, etc)

+Dream might see him as a traitor and dethrone him (having a bounty over his head???)

+Eret is like this vigilant type of character in the beginning before Dream finds out

+Might imprison him if prison is done


	12. So.... age...

Phil is not a bad dad, he's not, its just the rules of the worlds that makes he seem like the bad guy

Like in pokemon, how they send actual ten year old to face fire breathing monsters that can burn them or crush them to death

yeah its the same with mincraft, its like saying that a child is a teen at 10 and an adult at 13 or something

so yeah, the server the SBI were living saw that as the rules

(even better you can have different serves have different rules like with the Dream SMP with 15 and up or have the SMP Earth with 10 or up or something like that)


	13. Are you sure Techno?

“Oh that’s going to be a bit of a problem Dream. Because this guy is with me.”

“Hmm… are you sure Techno?”

Tommy may have ran away from Dream but for how long? Not so much. Dream knew Tommy was in that house, he knew Techno was hiding Tommy from him, he knew that Tommy was in that box. He knew.

So how is he supposed to let Tommy know that he is still wrapped around his finger? After all, Tommy would never disobey him, he trained him after all.

So what does he say?

“You have a pet Enderman? In a boat?” “Its- were roommates, yeah.” “Hmm, I wish my pet could stay to be my roommate. Too bad he ran away.”

(Tommy was only used for his enjoyment)

“Tommy left.” “Who? Oh yeah he got expelled that was funny.” “Well he’s missing and… I’m worried he will get hurt.”

(Tommy can only rely on Dream)

“If you can catch wind of Tommy tell him his little lamb is very sick.”

(Tommy must follow him or his family will be killed)

“Well, I will see you around then. Soon.”

(Tommy will never escape him)

Tommy is not his own person after his exile, to the point in which the abuse ran so much deeper than anyone would have thought it to be. He may be away from Dream for only a month but even a single command from the Green masked boy would make him go to his beck and call. 

This can apply to many things, from making Tommy to side with Lamanburge, to helping Dream in any way, to getting him out of prison, to even killing anyone he commands.

It’s like Tommy is a sleeper agent but he knows what he is doing and is still scared of Dream because he knows he won’t deny him, no matter what he says.


	14. I want to go home Wilby

Instead of running away and making Pogtopia, the two brothers felt themselves start to break - Wilbur from the dress of trying to keep everyone safe from Dreams control to Tommy placed into the role of soldier in a war. They do try to make the early stages of Pogtopia but Tommy breaks down and Wilbur realises that he fucked up by bringing Tommy into this. (It doesn’t help that Tommy died twice, two of the three lives that they could only have) (Doesn’t help that he two was killed twice over as well) So Wilbur starts to comfort his brother and forget all his plans of revenge and just thinking how Tommy was just a child, how his son no longer wanted him, how his friends throw him away, and he can’t he can’t-

“I just want to go home Wilby.”

Home…. Tommy wants to go home.

And so does Wilbur.

So that's what they do.

They leave the server and travel to get back home (whether that be the Arctic Empire of a SBI server is up to you) They get home and Tommy slowly becomes more and more giddy of eximnet and fear of getting back home while Wilbure felt more and more ashamed because this is all his fault and he’s sure that his family would laugh at him.

When they do get there many things happen

Phil is the first to see them, surprised to see his sons come back so soon but he won’t complain. He was about to greet them when he has a arm full of Wilbur in his arms and he’s crying.He was shocked and moved to wrap his arms around him when Tommy is next to hug him, not crying but shaking. 

His feathers wrap around them in protection as he hums at them to help calm them down. 

(Something has happen, something happened for his sons to come crying back to him and he will find a name)

They calm down enough, Wilbur walking besides Phil with his wings covering him with Tommy clinging on to him, refusing to let go. And Phil doesn’t mind, just talks about his day and explains that they were going home and that Techno was there.

When they get there Techno is sharpening his sword or cooking or reading some shit when he looks up. He is shocked but he doesn’t express it other than a raised eyebrow when he sees Wilbur and Tommy with Phil. What did make his face make a physical change was that they both look like hell, tears and red eyes, small and shaking.

(Blood Blood Blood Who did this?! Sadinnit Drepressedbur Kill kill kill)

So now its Techno’s turn to get an arm full of Tommy with him just clinging on to him with Wilbur pleading with his eyes if he can get closer.

(Of course he won’t say no)

So comfort and food was made before at last, Tommy is asleep with the other three in the living room. Wilbur wanted to tell them everything even when Phil told him to rest. 

Wilbur goes on to how he made a country, how he fought a war, how he dragged Tommy into it, how he was betrayed, how they got killed, the election, the fear, the paranoia, the election, and how they were chased away by their own friends and how his son was going against him he-

To say the least that he broke down crying again was an understatement.

So now Wilbur is asleep now and Techno is ready to go after the government-no- the server that hurt both his brothers because how dare they-!

Phil is also mad but he told Techno to calm down, it best not to go in without a plan and to draw swords.

Techno is like, “what!? Did you see what they did to Wilbur and Tommy?”

“I do,” Philza nodded. “But there are other ways to take down a country.”

“And what would that be?”

“What do you think about creating another Empire?”


	15. Coma case

Have you ever known why a body shuts down? It's so that it can make sure it conserves the nutrients that the body needs in order to stay alive and not kill the person that is slowly dying.

Dream’s been starving Tommy which was not a first. He didn’t sleep the other day or the day before that but that was normal too. So he goes back to chopping trees like he always does and had the daily routine of chopping, struggling to walk, and to wait until his blurry vision passed before going back to cutting trees.

Normal. This was normal.

What wasn’t normal was how heavy he felt, how numb his body was becoming, much less how he can’t seem to move.

Huh? Why is the world-?

And down he goes, drop down to the ground near the forest and he axe barely missing him. 

His body had shut down into a coma like state.

While he was alone.

With no one looking for him.

Or even caring.

He was going to die.

(Or was he?)

(Who would find the boy in a coma?)

(Who would bother to care?


	16. Fundy is family

Philza actually does adopt Fundy when Eret fails to. Phil will teach him the importance of family, not only getting him to open up to Ghostbur and connecting to his exiled and banished uncles but he would also help Philza realise that he had neglected his family for far too long with his issues with Wilbur and it was time he fixes that. 

“Techno don’t you even - PUT DOWN THE SWORD!”

“The fuck is a furry baby?”

“I wouldn’t hold that if I were you or you might be gaining a sibling soon.”

“Come on my grandson, lets go before another bloody war starts.”


	17. Our family is fucked

Fundy does have daddy issues and he is very annoyed at his dad for treating him like some kid even though he is mentaly and physically an adult (hybrids fundy age faster so that's why he is older than his uncle Tommy) and he may be mad at the man for putting his uncle before him because how can you do that to your son-!

(But he remembered how his father would cradle him, how he brush his hair as he tells stories about his warrior Uncle or the projects his grandpa would make, how he would guide his hands over the guitar and make a melody only they would know, how his dad would whisper him soft nothing when other kids tell him that he was nothing but a dirty hybrid that was probably adopted by pity.

He hates his dad but he knows that's a lie.

He just want him to treat him right)

This can go through two ways 

One: he can leave Manburge to go with his dad and Tommy because as much as he fucked up, how they fucked up, he was still the person who raised him

(Might not lead Wilbur to insanity since Fundy was one of the breaking points of Wilbur going batshit crazy)

Two: he learns to get use to Ghostbur, to understand that even if he doesn’t remember him as an adult he still had so many memories of him from before

(He only remembered happy memories right? So what made the memories of them just a month ago sad?)

Basically Fundy releases that while Wilbur might have fucked up with parenting by being overly protective and treating with lots of attention, he also might have fucked up to try and to connect with his father into making him understand him at all

(He only wants to go back to the simple times)


	18. Flawed but Good Father

Philza never left his children, he was there from the start.

He never left them when they were young, he may have given Techno a lot of attention at first but he realises that he needs to give his sons equal attention after Wilbur cried to him at nine that he always liked Techno more. He learned to make projects closer to home and for those that were servers away were either denied or he brought over his sons since it was a more family friendly server. He learned to help connect Techno with his voices, how he gave Wilbur attention and praises with his songs, how he raised Tommy as his son and taught him to fly. 

Phil is a flawed father but he learns.

So when Wilbur and Tommy were invited to a SMP Phil asked Dream if both Techno and himself could also join. 

No one was going to deny the Blood God of Hypixle or the Hardcore player. 

So yeah, Phil is a flawed father but he would be there, from the start he will be there to help his sons no matter where they go but give them enough space to be one their own. 

He will laugh when Wilbur comes dragging a fox hybrid and claiming him as his son.

He will help Tommy get out of trouble for his mistakes but scowl him if he goes too far.

He will watch Techno interact with people other than opponents in battle. 

He will look out for his children and help them no matter what.

(Even when a tyrant started to eyes the piece of land that Wilbur claim to be a free space of safety for other to join)


	19. Wolf Wilbur

Wilbur is a wolf hybrid. 

He is soft in a way that you can’t help but think how attractive he is. 

He has fangs and an anger that only comes once in a blue moon, one that you know would end in blood.

He has a perfect voice, always singing and humming into a calling that draws others to him.

He is over protective to those he counts as his.

He is loyal to those he sees as pack.

He is fast enough to make others second guess if he was even there.

He is also a leader who would rise to make a home for his family.

(Has the tail, has the ears, and will not stop making fun of his son for being a furry baby)


	20. They are twins for a reaosn

Show everyone why Wilbur is the twin of Technoblade


	21. Soulmates???????????????

A soulmates au in which I will set the rules

Everyone can have a soulmate, two, ten, or none. Basic yes?

Now, each soulmark is a representation who your soulmate is. They are born on your skin and would all start out as gray, dull and colorless marks. 

This does not mean your soulmate is dead! The only way of knowing your soulmate is dead is when it becomes completely black and all you have is this black smudge on your skin rather than an outline of a symbol with gray coloring on your skin. 

Your soulmark would only start to gain color when you are a week away from meeting them. They start from pale, barely noticeable colors before they gradually gain color into the week. They won’t be completely colored in until you meet your soulmate and feel a slight warmth from your mark. 

You can’t miss you soulmate, its not possible. Unless dead or you have no marks then-esh

If a person is hurt and dying then it would pulse from being colored to being dull to being black, the closer you mark is from being colorless the closer your soulmate is to death.

Soulmarks and soulmates have bonds, where you can even use your soulmates skills or inventory space. If you are well bonded soulmates you can feel the feelings of your soulmate or even send thoughts over to your soulmates. However that is when you are very connected to your soulmates. 

So it's something like this

Level 1: Can see if soulmate is alive or dying

Level 2: Can feel if your soulmate is ‘endangered’

Level 3: Can feel the feelings of a soulmate and/or ‘see’ what your soulmates sees

Level 4: Can use soulmates inventory 

Level 5: ??????

So yeah, I’m just thinking how this may end up with Phil adopting the sleepy bois. Or how Fundy became Wil’s son, or the Dream team getting together, or Skeppy and Bad. Really theres a lot of thing you can do.


	22. Govermnet

Techno is an anarchist, a person who doesn’t like government.

He hates L’Manberg. He wants to take that place down.

In one timeline, to take down the government means to take down the very land it was made on.

In another, he learned to take down the system of unjust ruling powers one by one.

He may be born for blood but he was raised with care.

(Or the story of how Techno took down the government without causing property damage)


	23. Shapeshift Scenarios

Dream is a shapeshifter that can change into anything that is a living being, that means he can change into people, hybrids, and mobs of any kind. The downside is that he has to change fulling and not a part of himself (like say parrot wings instead of arms or Tubbo’s face instead of his own.). Another downside is that if you know what Dream looks like then he can’t shapeshift in front of you, or that you are immune to his shapeshift while others around you aren't. This is why he wears a mask, because if you know what Dream looks like then he can’t use his powers in front of you. ONly those he trust are able to see his face, and in turn, are immune to his shapeshifting.

You can things like George, Sapnap, and Bad have seen his face and are immune. This could help infiltrat L’Manberg when it was still young or become Jschlatt to give him a bad name. But then this would make Bad, who was making the Eggpire either make a deal with Dream to use him to expand or make Bad weary of his friend. Then you have Sapnap who no longer trusted Dream after he said he cared for nothing but the disk and how Geroge would fell conflicted because as much as Dream may be his friend he still was tormenting others.

Another thing you can go with this is during Tommy’s exile. 

One easy way is that he can shapeshift into his family and his friends and torment him into seeing his family yelling and hating on him, asking why he was like this? How selfish are you? Why don’t you listen? It would be tormenting for him to see the people he love disowning him even when he knows that it is Dream shapeshifting to look like them. So when Bad, Hbomb, Techno, Phil, or anyone really, comes to visit him he would be weary and mad and scared of them because he doesn’t know if this is Dream of it was really his friends. Sometimes they are and he gets gifts and letters, sometimes they aren’t and he gets burned for not passing the test Dream made for him. 

The second thing is that Tommy doesn’t know, or really, only a few people know that Dream can shapeshift and this would leave a lot of tormenting for the boy. Like the hoslation of Tubbo can be Dream, Dream can turn into Wilbur and make Tommy think that Wilbur’s ghost, the insan Wilbur, was haunting him, and Dream can make images of Techno laughing at him on the sidelines. Really, this is just making Tommy have trust issues. He will learn that Dream can shapeshift from Dream himself but by then he is paranoid by everyone and every mob he sees. 

Or this can be a ‘Have to be the Villain’ troop. Dream knows someone out there is coming to take down his SMP and destroy it (can be Egg or another threat entirely) but he can’t act upon it or they would strike without him knowing who. So he uses his shapeshifting abilities to find who it is and secretly plans out the whole LManberg war and such. He did not plan for Wilbur to die so he wanted to get Tommy alone to get him on his side and tell him the real reason he did the things he did. So he got him exiled and instead of taking him to the island he takes him to his base and then he explains everything. Tommy doesn’t trust him so Dream gets his trust by showing him the clues and information he has, even telling him about his powers that only the Dream Team knows. When he still didn’t trust him Dream decided to shapeshift in front of him, then turn back, then he took off his mask, which he never did nor anyone. Tommy trusted him, although still a bit weary which Dream saw as understandable. He tells him of his plan and how he needs to catch the villain (whether he knows who it is or still looking is up to you) and how he needs Tommy to play along with him. 

Since everyone thinks Tommy is in exile or have yet to hear him and Tommy look for ways to redirect Wilbur back to life, look for the villain, get gear up, and do the process of elimination over who might be the Villain.

Techno and Phil came late so it can’t be them. Ranboo can be late but he can be a pawn that is being used. Shlatte was lawfully evil but was used to become that way. Wilbur was dead and Tommy was here. (You can choose who it would be from anyone that is not on this list since it won’t make sense.) They can choose to trust these people or not but for the first half it's Tommy and Dream.

These would lead to the plan of Tommy acting as ‘villain’ or ‘traitor’ to his family unless they were in o n the plan. He would be ‘selfish’ in LManberg’s eyes and would not be someone to trust.So really, Dream and Tommy would be this ‘have to be the villain’ troop to find the real villain. Can have some since bonding between the two because why not.


	24. Ghost

There are three people in the void. One who is seen by everyone, one who is seen by no one, and one who is seen by only Tommy.

Ghostbur is a happy ghost of the former leader Wilbur Soot. He has no memories of anything unless they are happy, he is very forgetful and naive, he only wants everyone to be friends.

Schlatte is a neutral ghost, he doesn’t mind that he is no longer alive but he can see how his actions have caused the rest of the SMP. He is still himself but he likes to make things a little easier by leaving cups of chocolate for Tubbo, smooth out Quackitys wings when he’s asleep, leave feather pens for Ranboo when he wants to write down his memories, etc. Although he has no problems tripping Dream though. That's just funny.

Wilbur is the complet essence of his former self, while Ghostbur is the person everyone wishes to see he is not Wilbur. Wilbur has all his memories and knows what he did was wrong. Yet he still is Wilbur, no longer insane and hurt by everyone. However, only Tommy can see Wilbur. And no one believes him too. Imagine all of the arguing on the brothers' side. Or how the family would feel. 

Ghost can see ghost so Wilbur would randomly talk before turning to his left and say “oh heavy schlatte” before talking to Tommy again, or Ghostbur trying to give blue to Wilbur.

Ghost die with their inventories, so they all have their items on then expect Ghostbur since most of that stuff is with Wilbur. 

They can touch anything physical and can disappear back to the void if they want.


	25. Soulmates you thought

Ok I know I did the soulmate au thing but hear me out.

If a soulmate can hear the thoughts of their other soulmates what would happen to Techno’s Chat?

I will be funny.

So when they share thoughts Techno’s Chat will “transfer” to his soulmates. Techno can call them back anytime he wants but he can’t control them if they want to leave to his other soulmates thoughts.

For Philza it would be like a fangirling friend with Chat spaming “Phil PHILZA Philza mincraft DaDzA” all the time and he finds it enduring. He does talk to them like “Chat, today we will….” and so on. They are very calm with Phil unless they spam his name.

For Wilbur it’s a mix reaction. He finds them annoying and very unhelpful at times, sometimes ignoring them when they don’t approve of his action and sometimes laugh just to spit them. But other times he will just chat with them and mess around with them a lot like he does with Tommy at times.

Tommy, oh ho ho, Tommy is surprisingly different. For some ungodly reason Chat listens to Tommy. He would chat with them like a friend and make commentary like he’s at a show speaker at times. Chat and Tommy have the same wavelength in energy and they get along GREAT. Too great actually. The chaos levels they have together are just disruptive. He even listens and talks to them with every little thing in the comment. “Oi, chat. We’re not going to see Tubbo since he’s at LManberg. Technos a bicht and you know it. Ghostbur? I reken he’s given out blue and shit.”

Honestly the whole concept is just funny to me


	26. Memories than to be Cursed

What is the worst way to end somebody? 

To kill them, for they can never live to love again

To kill everyone, so that you can live in reject over the blood of your loved ones

To tourtcher them, so they may feel the hopelessness and uselessness of who they are

There was of breaking, but there is another way, an inhuman way that hold all ties.

Give them love, give them love and let them be loved.

Give them a life, a happy life because of their family.

Then take it away.

Given them a friend to lean on, to talk and care for like your own.

Then take it away.

Give them lasting memories, a momento that reminds you of those happy joy filled days.

Then take those away.

Now watch them try to hold on to those memories as you break them. Watch as they sing a lullaby their brother wrote, or see them look at the black birds in envy, or how they practice a fighting stance that only a Blood God could know.

Watch as everything was taken from them little by little until they have the phantom memories of anything happy.

Watch it all.

Then take this potion from my hand and let him drink from it.

Take this pen and write this saying from my lips and give it to him.

Take what was left that he owns and send him away.

Take him where no one can find him again.

Now watch as the boy opens his eyes to remember nothing.

Now watch as the boy, once full with life, then with envy, then with hurt, turns into a blank slab.

Now watch this boy find the paper you give him with wide naive eyes.

Now listen to what he reads.

And laugh with the demons alongside me.

“You're a cursed child. For everything you love will surely feel pain.”

Now step behind the current and let this play begin. 

(Basically Dream gives Tommy bits of hope that his family loves him, that Tubbo still cares for him, that the friendship emerald he has is still worth a sign of something that was still there.

But he took it all away and he watched as Tommy only had the thought of his memories to keep him still alive, thinking that he can fix everything.

But Dream won’t let him, he gave him a potion to take his memories and he became nothing, doesn’t remember anything. The only thing he had was a piece of paper that said he was cursed.

So imagine if he finds LManberg, he would be chased out without him knowing why.

So imagine if he finds Techno, only for him to turn him away. 

So imagine if he finds Dream, only to hit him and say not to touch him.

What elses was he supposed to think but that he is but a cursed child. 

This Tommy, who doesn’t even know if his name is even Tommy, would become a child that is cursed.

This Tommy leaves without knowing the story that he left behind.

This Tommy, no, this Child is a child who will stay away from everyone that he sees.

He doesn’t want to hurt you. So please, stay away, forget him. Please.


	27. Ways to live

Some say that living a life with nothing and emptiness is the worse way to live

They are wrong

The worst way to live it is to live a life of love and joy, only for it all to be taken away.


	28. Flower Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE DO THIS AU I BEG

Phil is the owner of a flower shop, showing off the plants and flowers that he has seen throughout all his adventures and there are so many of them. Everyone loves Phil and there is never a day that goes by without at least three people coming in to buy from him because as much as this man knows how to wield a sword he sure does have a green thumb. He makes beautiful murals, gardens, and plant projects that not only add plants but crystals and lights and stones paths that just look so well together. 

But then he is running out of his Nether plants that he had in stock and would you look at that, the seeds he has are dying so what else should he do? Close the shop early on and go into the Neither of course. 

But then he goes to the blue forest and he sees this baby piglin hybrid? Ping ears, pink messy hair, red eyes, tattered clothes, and lazy golden swords on him. (I don’t know if people like Techno with hooves, pig head, pink skin, etc so I’m just doing the basic description do not @ me) And this pig is just looking at him, not even hitting him so Phil waves at him and continues on his way. But he notices that the piglin is following him and every time Phil turns to look the piglin looks at him with the ‘oh? Are we stopping’ before Phil keeps on walking for more plants.

At some point he gives the little guy gold and lets him follow him to the portal before waving bye but was surprised the little guy went through the portal with him and-

Well, first time grabbing a son it seems. 

The village that Phil has his shop is well known to be a mix of hybrids, mobs, and human, given that Phil himself is a hybrid and wouldn’t have made shop there if that was the case so everyone help to pitch in with Phil to gather all he need to raise Techno, some even helping him make an extension in his shop to make room for a back area for Techno when he is going to work.

Techno grows to be known for his green hands just like Phil. Not thumb, hands. He is even better than Phil when it comes to growing plants, even better, he knows how to grow crops and trees too. So Phil bought a plot of land next to his shop that was next to his growing flowers and gave it to Techno to make his own farm of carrots, wheat, beetroots, and potatoes. He saw the way his father was selling flowers so he started his own little stand in the shop with his crops and to say that they were a big hit was an understatement. (I mean, why wouldn't you buy from the little piglin? That just a crime not to)

Techno still had his piglin instincts so later on gets his jewelry that Phil makes for him. Things like, rings, hair clasp, bracelets, and necklace: all made of gold. He likes to change from accessory to accessory every day until he is handed a golden crown made up of emeralds and he never took it off. He still was given and wore other golden jewelry but he never took off the gold crown. 

Another is the need to fight. He still wants to fight everything and anything that comes near him when the urge becomes too great. So because of this Phil helps him to learn sword fighting and tecquinces that he learned by hitting the hay bales and the practices target that Phil made for him. He does well with them most of the time but occasionally he needs to leave to the forest with Phil 20 blocks away so that he can watch his son kill everything and anything that is in his way. But other than that he will become the Blade we all know and love.

Now comes Wilbur.

Wilbur is this dirty crime boy that steals just to live another day. One day he sees this farm that is loaded with food and Wilbur just can’t reisites it you know. Free food out in the open? Too good to pass up. But as he is picking potatoes and carrots to eat and just inhaling it all, Techno finds him in his garden and he watches this boy, going through his crops like he hasn’t eaten for days. It takes a second, a minute really, before nodding to himself and walking over to Wilbur.

Philza almost had a heart attack when Techno came into the store, his outfit dirtier than usual, hair poking out everywhere, holding the hand of an equally, if not, even dirtier kid and declaring him his twin. (Wilbur’s idea because he he though Techno wouldn’t say that to his dad but low and behold, he did)

Wilbur isn’t as good with gardening like Philza or Techno but he still knows the basics of caring for the plant to make sure they aren’t killed off. He does have an eye for angramnets though and remade the whole display of the shop to something more easier to get around and more beautiful to look at. He’s also a charmer so he can make customers feel comfortable and chat with them as he helps them with their purchase with what type of plant or flower they want, even sometimes coxing them to buy even more, and just having this homey vibe to him that you can’t help but be drawn in by this man. He also likes to play his guitar (once he gets one) in the shop so it makes him feel warmer and joyful to be around. 

Wilbur likes to play his guitar in the shop but will only sing when he is with his family or at home. Don’t try to make him sing or he will stop playing after a minute or so. Only those he trusts are able to hear his voice.

He is the one to make sure that people know that he and Techno are twins. He will glare at you if you say they aren’t twins until you admit that you are. If you don’t he will ruin your life. Techno had no opinions on it but he learned to actually like being named Wilbur’s twin in all of this and sharing birthdays for the two felt natural. 

Wilbur is abandoned by his parents so he has the issues of hating to be abandoned by anyone (this causes some trouble and a start of his mental health when Pogtopia came into play (but that's for waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay later into the future)) Wilbur can be a hybrid or he can’t be so I will leave it up to you.

Backing up to Phil, he is a shop owner of his own flower shop that he runs alongside his sons. He does projects with flora arguments for his village and rarely goes out to do projects on other villages unless he can be gone for a maximum of three days. He leaves his boys with someone he trusts but he always hurries back home, even if it means flying all night. 

However, as much as he settled to a life of a florist he is still, and always will be, the hardcore player that surived. He has a habit of bringing his sword when he goes out anywhere, to the next door neighbor, to the barkery across the street, or even when he goes to the next village over. He will, and can still win any fight he is challenged to. 

So one day Philza was called in to oversee a final product of a project he helped give out the plan to make. It was only supposed to take a day if he left early morning, around dusk he would be home. 

So Philza left to go to the village, flying his way so he can go even faster then he would on foot. But as he gets there he sees signs of crunched trees, broken branches, and footsteps on the ground. He is weary and is pushing himself to go even faster when he hears the calling of horns and smoke in the air. 

Pillagers. This was a raid. 

Knowing what would happen if he let them go, either they finish what they started or they would go after his village.

And he can’t have that.

So what was supposed to be him overseeing a project he made was him killing off the raid that happened, not leaving a single survivor in his wake. Yet he was too late. The Pillagers have also made it known that they wanted to make sure there were no survivors as he scouted the area and tried to look if anyone was left. 

Just when he is about to leave he hears a cry from a house made of wood and burned up ashes. He wasted no time to check who might it be and found a closet that was trapped with wood blocking the door. He moved them away and opened the door to see what was inside.

Watery blue eyes stare right back at him. 

Philza came back with a red bundle in his arms.

Tommy is either a baby or a toddler, young enough not to remember anything. Tommy was young in other words, very young, younger then Techno when he first adopted the child. So to say that he wasn’t ready was an understatement. The village mother does help him though by teaching him how to care for a baby rather than a child. Philza does have a lot of trouble with him, way more trouble then a tense hybrid and a weary thief but what can you do. (If he is a hybrid as well then you have another problem to worry about Phil) 

At this point he had to make the top of the shop as his new home from home for his children to stay and to care for Tommy more up close, adding a bigger back to the store so that not only is the storage areas but another play area for Tommy so that Phil doesn’t have to take the stairs every time to get to Tommy. 

Tommy grows up with flowers all his life so he knows how to care for each and every plant they have, even going as far as understanding the flower language of each and every flower like the back of his hand. He once made a mistake on a seed he was supposed to plant and accidentally made a new flower all together, one that only their family shop would sell. He was not born with green hands mind you but he does earn them since that's what his life centered around.

He learns the words of a sailor, the reason being that it was actually Sapnap who taught him those words when his family passed by the village to settle in another village beyond. His family never did find out who taught him those words but meeting the man again was funny to say the least. 

Tommy still learns to sword fight, first from Phil who taught him how to hold his sword, what each type is, which weapon he is best at,etc. But it was Techno who taught him to fight with small trips to the forest or with the practice dummies in the back of their little(big?) farm. He needs to get out his energy somehow you know. 

Tommy is the reason they have another side business in animals, not the meats or what not but they started to sell buckets of milk, bowls of soup, or bundles of wool on a good day. Tommy was the one to find a small cow in which he lovelying called Henry when he was young (3-5 ish young). It helped that Henry was friendly too. It wasn’t until he found another cow that was a mushroom cow when he was (11ish) that they started to sell the extra food they don’t need alongside Techno’s crops. Tommy was also the reason that when Wilbur found this rare natural blue sheep he named Friend that he decided to keep him and a side of blue wool was used for Wilbur to practice making clothes (I mean he said that he made the uniforms when Fundy had the baby blue LManberg uniform so…) or make yarn out of it.

So we have Philza the owner, Techno the farmer, Wilbur the decorator, with Tommy the assistant (he says otherwise)

Other additions are Techno becomes known for his battles and fights when he entered a tournament that was three days away. Everyone was worried that he would make it safe or if he would come back but Techno came with the prize money and a reputation. More and more invitations for tournaments came up in which he all accepted just as quick. He started to slow down going to every tournament he's invited to when he starts to see that he leaves way too often and only accepts one of two tournaments every month, which has the higher prize money, which is closer to home, which is shorter or longer, etc. He is later known to be the Blood God around the same time Dream started to rise in popularity as well. The battle was made by Mister Beast (don’t know his role, either a famous merchandary with his group or something along those lines) for both of them to fight each other. Helps that it was a huge prize too. Techno wins, then splits the money, and they become friends from then on. Dream often visits his home town in which he finds out he works in a flower shop of all things. (But hey, who was he to judge)

Phil doesn’t do that many projects out of town since he has to care not only for his plants daily but also for his sons. He is still a flawed father from favoring Techno at times but he learns to not neglect his other sons as well. 

Tommy still has his music disk but they are gifts. One from Techno when he came back from a tournament, one from Wilbur when he got it from a mercenary, and later on he got Pigstep from Phil when he went out to the neither for more flower seeds and found a fortress with the disk inside instead. 

Wilburs such a soft boy with his yellow sweater, and his blue wooly friend, to him to play guitar…. Except he is still, uh, a bit silvered tongue. If you know what I am saying. 

(Village additions)

The village has all the cast of the Dream SMP or they come to visit and pass through a lot to be known but the villagers. Like Tubbo, Eret, Niki, and JackM would have lived there. The Dream team being other kids/teens/adults from another village entirely. People like Puffy or Ranboo would settle in later on in later years while others like Schlatte and Sam would pass by most often. Others like Fundy will come way later on (if he is Wilbur’s biological son then way later (hybrid aging) or he is adopted or Wilbur just calls him his son) while people like Bad are there early on but leave to live somewhere else. 

Tubbo and Niki share a shop of sweets, baked goods, and honey in which they are a bakery cafe. They have cakes, cookies, bread, honey jars, jams, and many types of teas and coffee. Ranboo later works alongside them when he settles down in the village because of Niki. 

Skeppy is an adventurer that travels and discovers as many places as he can, always on the move. It wasn’t until he met Bad that he started to settle down a bit and slow down to hang around this nice demon. They move to another village later on and make themselves a home there in which Bad messes around potions, enchantments, and curses. Skeppy still goes on adventures but he refuses to leave unless Bad comes with him. 

Dream tea are like a group of bounty hunters, they don’t kill their hunt unless it's necessary (only once) and are known to catch anyone one without killing them. They don’t do kill bounties but they do bounties that are asking for criminals that are alive or ‘dead or alive’ type of request. They sell the potions that George makes and some of the treasures they find when looking for their bounties as a side business, if not for extra coin. (Also meet Bad though the potions so there's that)

I want either Karl to be a bookkeeper of sorts or he is a mercenary group with the Beast gang. Although that's all I have for him.

Purpled, Punz, Ponk, Jschlatt, Quackity, Jack Manifold, Alyssa, Hbomb, Hnnah, Foolish, Eret, Connor, Puffy, Callahan, Sam, Antfrost, Slimecicle are not yet placed in a group or job so you many do as you please. 

(Dream SMP Timeline)

If this is the Dream SMP then the side of animals they use in their business never existed. The roles that are given do exist for the other members as well but this can change a few things from the SMP since they have a dad that was there, where Tommy is the one to fight unlike Wilbur, their brother dose care for them, and they are all boys who would rather live outdoors than be cramped and trapped in an underground city of stone cold walls. So really they either do make Pogtopia and become miserable, and Techno having his cabin in the middle of the snow, or having Tommy in exile where everything gets destroyed or things change from that. They are all flower boys so really, that can change a few things on their views too.


	29. George is my friend too

Tommy exiles a second time again.

Dream demands him to, saying that he burned George's home, that he stole and took from the King. 

Tubbo sent him away. 

Tommy was sent to an island all alone.

Others visited him, some gave him gifts, some laughed at him, some said that karma finally caught up.

Only three people visit him any more. 

Dream, the man he felt numb towards.

Ranboo, his new friend.

George, who saw what happened.

Tommy never burned his home because that day Tommy was out hanging around with George. 

(Or the au in which Tommy was exiled but not because he burned George’s house. Dream saw that Tommy was getting too close to George, one of his two best friends and didn’t like to see the kid that he hated come and take what was his. So he burned some parts of George’s house, farmed Tommy and got him exiled. All because he befriend George)

(Basically Tommy befriend George and Dream didn’t like that. What next, Sapnap? No, wai-!)


	30. Life for a Life

Wilbur can only come back to life if they gave away another life. 

Of course no one knew that, or Phil read the book but though of it as a totem of undying so that's why he searched so far and wide for one when the first time it didn't work and though it was because he didn't have eveything for the ritual so he set to make all kinds of things, blue blocks, freind, re acting the death, etc.

I want to say that Dream knows because he is all scary and shit. This could wither be during the time of exile of when Dream is in prison.

If its during exile.... well... you have loot to do since if Tommy escapes and he is at Techno's house he would see how happy and normal his family is but then he would see how Phil seems numb when he sees Ghostbur or how Techno looks like he was a second from bashing someone's head in when he looks at his dead twin. You can make it so that Tommy wanted his family to happy and do the ritual or drag it out to Doomsday and seeing that he couldn't make anyone happy, even making Ghostbur cry and yet ends himself thinking that he finally done something right as he dies for Wilbur to come back to life. 

If Dream was in prison he would tell Tommy and Tommy only to make fun of him, that in order to bring back Wilbur that someone else has to die in his place. Tommy, now knowing this doesn't know what to do because would you go up to Phil and say that he needs to kill someone in order to bring Wilbur back to life? Fuck no. the man himself would be the one to kill himself in order to bring Wilbur back to life. He knows that no one would willing give up a life for him any more and ends up killing himself because he is just so tired and he just wants everything to stop and go back to the way things use to be. 

This would cause lots of guilt, lots of tears, family drama and with Wilbur getting his memories back.... yeah...

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life.


	31. Bring Him Home

When a warrior dies in battle, his comrades carry back the sword that he used in hand to his family. 

Wilbur died with the sword he used, a diamond enchanted sword that he handed off to Phil, an early sign of his death, before he was given his final embrace. His sword was kept in an enderchest.

Schlatte died from a heart attack, his death during a rebellion, a rebellion he knew he can’t win and allowed himself to give out. He held no weapon, only the remains of his rotting body were placed to rest with no one to deliver his remains to.

There were no more deaths, at least, there were no one final lives taken away.

Then one day a door was knocked on.

Tehno was the one to open it.

A minute later, the Axe of Peace was given to him.

He knew what it meant.

(Or that Tommy died and the weapon he always meant to give back was finally delivered in the worst possible way. Tommy can die either at Doomsday, 20th, or after that from the usual Niki/Jack kill coop. Doomsday won’t give much of an impact since there isn’t really anyone that knew he had the axe of peace and was willing to give it back to Techno so either do the 20th or after to give it a better effect. 

I didn’t say who delivered it because I want it to be angsty. It can be Niki who had a hand of killing him only to regret it from murdering a child and a friend. It can be Tubbo who is heartbroken that he couldn’t do anything to say to him. It can be a newly revived Wilbur who was finally brought back to life only to replace Tommy. Or it can Dream who is either quiet and satisfied with his death and quietly letting his family figure it out or a taunting smug Dream who knows he won and wanted to rub it in his death.

I just read an article about how they bring in an item to show a soldier is dead so I thought of this up on the fly. Not going to lie I would love to see this. A small one shot or 2-3 chapter story. Unless you go on to how the get revenge or something like that then it's not so small)


	32. Want to use that favor?

“Unless you want to use up your favor.”

“I think I will wait. I’ll use it another time.”

Only reason that Tommy left was so that Techno would not be compelled to use up his favor that Dream had on him to give him up. He did not want to put that much pressure on Techno nor at Phil so he changed sides so that Dream would no go after Techno or Phil

(Still hurt to see they team up against him, aiming to put him down)

Still, he shouted curse words at him, said he hated him, never liked him, anything to get Techno away from him.

He likes to sneak in some visits at times, just to see if they were safe.

(He saw them adopt Ranboo and left it at that. Ranboo deserves a family, Phil deserves a nice son, Techno deserves a better brother.)

He stayed away from Tubbo too, not going to Snowchester as much. Didn’t want him to be involved. 

Then 20th came and well….

He wants to say he was sorry, at least, one more time. 

Even if they hate him for it, his loyalties to his family came first.


	33. Kimono and Haori's

So we see Philza with his kimono and his haori right? Like its his character design and fan art and what not. 

Have the sleep boys grow up wearing those types of clothes because of Phil. It can be the reason why Wilbur likes to have baggy clothes around his arms because it reminds him of those long loose sleeves they used to wear. Techno always has a cape because of how he use to have a haori pool around his legs and how it covers him up. Tommy just wear his regular clothes because he is way less restricted from it (even though he just wears them to be ‘a big man’)

Or we can have the boys wear them as they grow up, like wilbur wearing a haori as a ghost or Techno wearing those types of clothes when he is in retirement?

Honestly I just want to have a story where the sleepy bois grow up in a japanese house and clothing because of Phil. Oh and the traditions that would make it! Is that why wilbur knows how to make lanterns? Or the fireworks that Techno has in his crossbow? That would be nice. 

Now I can see a little Tommy trying to run away from putting on those sandals...


	34. Anarchies, the lot of them

The only reason Tommy betrayed Techno was because it was their big plan to make everyone in the SMP anarchist. It was their plan all along.


	35. Long hair, short braids

Sleepy bois and long hair, that it. Phil with his shoulder length, Techno with his even longer length, Tommy grew his out, Wibur trying to change styles up a bit.

(Tommy looks like Phil if hair is loose, Wilbur could look like Techno if twins and/or if he grew his hair long)

We can add the other parts of the family to like Tubbo as he is adopted, Ranboo because he was taken in, and/or Fundy since he is the son of Wilbur. I mean, just imagine long hair fundy, or ranboo, or tubbo. I don’t know what style you would do but it would look so nice.

(Only reason any of them grew their hair is because of Dadza.)

(But he doesn’t need to know that)


	36. Niki HOLY FU-

Inspired by “As the world caves in” by ‘trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once’

(https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007378)

Niki leads our resident exiled boy to his death and feel utterly guilty, holy fuck…

Look this story made me cry and by god I want more prompts of Niki feeling guilty over trying to kill Tommy because WHAT

There so much you can do with this, I mean think of the time travel aus where she has to wake up to see the boy she killed! Sure there's some time travel aus with people that were dead alive in front of them because they were too late but this is where Niki PLAN to KILL Tommy. Or time loop… oh ho ho ho!

Or should it be a ghost one? Where Tommy’s ghost is worried for Niki and attached himself to her even though she was the one who killed him without knowing. I think if he died at that time his goal is to bring everyone together so he will still make the hotel with Sam and try to advertise and ask everyone to come stay for a night or such. But I think one of the main people he would try to make them stay would be Niki since she looked much more sadder then usually and Ghostinnit wants to cheer her up! (Even though Niki can’t help but feel guilty from this small child’s remind who could only smile at her -why are you smiling? I lead you to your death please stop trying to make it better…)

Or Ghostbur…. You know… Will ghost. Ahahah… ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Or Niki wants to make sure that everyone’s last memory of the boy was a good one so after Tommy dying right in front of her and smiling at her for being ok (even when he was bleeding-oh god what has she done) she makes it her mission to make sure that no one was to think bad of this boy. She gives out stories of how he was before the war, wears red, replanet LManberg with trees and flowers, she visits and plays a disk by his bench, etc. She personally goes to everyone and tells them that he is dead but is also trying to make sure that they don’t say a single bad word about him. I feel like those that care for him would be given a gentle telling from Niki that he passed away, for those that are conflicted or neutral about him she doesn’t tell them quickly or slowly but she starts with the question “Have you seen Tommy lately?” and what every answer they give she either glares at them and tells them he’s dead or he passed on with watery eyes. If the person she tells hates Tommy and mocks him or even still mocks him after they heard of his death she will burn a bitch. This is a Niki redemption arc with Niki giving a final closure for Tommy as not a soldier but a child. 

Honestly just a Niki redemption

Unless of course you're one of these sadists and want to make other people cry and see her actually liking to kill Tommy then be my guess.


	37. Future meet Past*

A time travel au but it goes way deeper than that. Future helps the past.

Tommy died in the present (how is up to you) and at this point his family started to realise what they did wrong. Wilbur is already revived but he knows what he did to Tommy in Pogtopia. Techno starts to realise that while he was in the right to hate Tommy he was also in the wrong when it came to telling Tommy to die and even fight him when he has one life. Philza is realizing he is a bad dad for not only neglecting his children but favoring and going against them, even close to killing them (but he already did).

They all felt guilty and depressed and all they wanted was to get Tommy back.

[They don’t know they do have a chance]

Back a couple of years we have Phil who has his three young sons, the twins he raised from their childhood to their middle teens and his younger son who he raised since he was a baby. He received a message that a server was free for him to do his project there, something he waited a long time for. But as he was going to pack he sees something behind him and reach out for hs sword and he turned-

Only to drop it.

He was staring at a mirror.

“Uh,” the man - Phil! - stood awkwardly. “Hi mate?”

(Or where the past meets the future. The future SBI go back to prevent the loss of the break of their family, being Tommy’s death was the last straw. They come in and pop to the past to help guide and warn their past selves in order to prevent all the wrong and their youngest death. Yes the past SBI do find out about them and are weary and try not to believe them until things they said have been happening as of late. So they start to believe them and take their advice, doing and learning to be a better family and- wait. Why isn’t future Tommy with you?

Did something happen to Tommy?)

(Basically the future sleepy bois come from the future to change the past by warning them and guiding their past selves. They pop in and out, they don’t stay longer than a day or less than an hour before leaving towards the future. End goal is for the future sleepy bois to help the past sleepy bois realizes their mistakes and to prevent Tommy’s death)

Small written scenes such as:

“Dad!”

Phil’s breath caught, his chest feeling tight. He’s eyes looked away from his younger self to the back door of his home.

Blue bright bubbly eyes were gleaming with life and excitement met his own.

Suddenly he didn’t want to be here any more.

(or)

“Why should I,” Techno, the younger Techno huffed in annoyance that he never knew he had till now. “Tommy would just get in the way, he has Wilbur and Phil to take care of him that afternoon.”

Technoblade can feel his head starting to pound - from the situation, from the voices, his own thoughts - and narrowed his eyes through his mask. “How long has it been since you last been around him.”

Techno didn’t bother looking up from his training. “Who knows.”

Technoblade twisted.

“You should go to him.”

“I’m busy.”

Another twitch, he’s starting to feel his head expanding.

“He might be lonely.”

“He has Wilbur.”

Chat screamed. Final nail in the coffin.

“He won’t always be there!”

Techno, young stupid naive Techno, looked up to see his future contire part. He was in a stance, ready to tackle, he hands in shaky first, and anger in his eyes that he knew he only got when he was in bloodlust.

Techno froze, a prey tensed from the growl of a predator.

“Tommy won’t always wait,” he stressed out, his voice in a deep restrain into not raising it any higher. “He won’t wait for you or Phil. He would think you left him if you keep this up. Saying your busy won’t get you anywhere but future away from him.You-

(and cut off since i don’t know where this would go)

(or)

“Why are you here?”

Wilbur, the one dressed in light blue, tilted his head. “What do you mean.”

“Your from the future,” Wilbur, the smaller one, said as he laid the guitar down in a gentle manner. “So that means you come from some time ago.There has to be a reason why you came back so far back. There's no way you're here to help us if you aren’t trying to fix something. Did-” he hesitated. “Did something bad happen.”

Wilbur did not freeze or look surprised at all, instead looking out the window of his, their room. “A lot of bad things happen, but we only came to fix the worse one.”

(or an ending or closing chapter)

Tommy, tiny little Tommy, looked up from the bush.

A man was standing there, tall and wearing blue clothes. He’s hair was blond and his eyes were blue. He had a cape that covered his whole body so he couldn’t see what he was wearing but he could see the end of black winter boots.

Tommy blinked.

The man smiled.

“You're loved,” he said. “Don’t forget that.”

He turned and walked away.

For some reason, Tommy smiled too.

‘You’re loved.’

(Feels like the ghost of christmas past not going to lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the story "[I Wanted To Be a Better Brother, Better Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614380/chapters/72799191)" by "[This_isnt_my_real_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name)" who made a cute story about this chapter


	38. Proud

“I wonder if he’s proud of me?”

“If he’s proud of me.”

“He’s proud of me”

“Proud of me.”

“Proud of me”

“Of me”

“Ofme”

Ome

Om

Ommy

Tommy…

“I’m proud of you Tommy.”


	39. Pen mightier then the Sword

War with words just like Wilbur said. 

“Calm Tommy.”

Have you ever thought through the words Wilbur said in the first season? Even after telling Tommy to calm down and use his words rather than fight (something that Tommy ignored at first) was one of the reasons he gave up the disk in a trade rather than keep on fighting. 

So my thought on this was, what if Tommy took that saying to heart.

It can be that he remembers these words from Ghostbur when he off hand said something close to those lines. Tommy might take that to heart in a way since they only time they had won, truly won against Dream was because he used a less violent means to win LManberg’s indepences. New LManberg was made from fighting and the loss of Wilbur, explosions, weithers, swords and blood. So if no one had ended up truly dead from the first time around, what's to say it can’t happen again if he uses his words?

I feel like this would help with the trauma that Tommy has and is more outspoken about it and rather would try not to fight as much. I think at the community house he would try to talk more and be more careful with his words, refusing to pick up a weapon against Tubbo at all. Basically a more outspoken and less violent Tommy. Doesn’t mean he won’t fight when needed but I think he would look up to Wilbur in this way and use his words rather than swords. 

Or it can be that during the Pogtopia age. He can get Techno to open up more on what Wilbur might be doing and try to get him to work together to help Wilbur in his mental state. He is still a boy of violence so his speech is a bit crude but he does learn to speak. Maybe Tommy just back slapped Wilbur’s words back at him when he said he wanted to blow up the place, trying to get him to see what he was doing was going against all he taught him. (Whether that works or not is another thing)

Basically Tommy is learning to be silver tongued or more outspoken and trying to resist the urge to stab some shit.


	40. You Sly Fox

Fundy is the son of Wilbur Soot and people forget that

Foxes are known to be sly creatures but Fundy was anything but. He was awkward at times, funny, and is easily riddled up whenever you mention furry around him. He hates Hbomb’s maid services and loves his cats. He was left on the altar by Dream but he also came back from it. 

If people ask, the only connection that Fundy had with his father, or his family at that point, was his playing of his piano. 

But if people ask about Wilbur they say he is a charming man, one who uses his words to get his way, a big brother and a doting father who ruled as a leader. 

If people ask, he would say that Fundy is his son when they look nothing nor act alike. 

If most people glance they would say they are strangers.

If most people stay they would say that they have a father and son relationship.

If people listened then they would know that Fundy is indeed the son of Wilbur Soot.

Foxes are sly creatures, Wilbur has a tongue of silver, both in which they can get their way with sweet words hiding an underline trap below it. 

Fundy is connected by both of these blood ties, yet people say otherwise.

If they look then they can see that he is indeed a sly fox who is the son of a blue siren.

(Or fundy shows everyone that he is just like his father in the most unexpected way.)

(I mean how else's did he last under Schlattes orders)


	41. Dreamon

The voice that Ranboo hears is not Dream’s voice, it is the egg, the Dreamon who imitated its last puppets voice in order to control and harm those that touch and hear it. Although everyone hears the words of a Dreamon, only Ranboo can listen to the words and hear the imitation of its voice as Dream.

It was never the Dream who pushed him to do those jobs or mind games, it was the egg who only wanted to have eyes from the inside. What better way to do that then control another puppet.


	42. Hanging Angle

GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE GORE WARNING

Inspired by "Little Victories" by 'Eirian14'

(https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651548/chapters/70233558)

This is from the scene from chapter two. This is where Dream finds Tommy's hidden stash of items and chased him, pinned his wings on the trees with arrows so he can hack them off.

Except he didn't. 

He can leave him there to bleed, just leaves Tommy withering and in pain as he is hanging from his own wings. Dream would add arrow after arrow on Tommy's wings so that he doesn't drop from his place or has a chance of escaping. He can either keep on hitting Tommy from there. adding more cuts after cuts after cuts or even draw in more arrows not into his wings but into his body. He can pin his hands to, his hands are the only thing keeping him from being stopped. He can carve out a smiling face on Tommy's, just to have the satisfaction over who did this to him the next time so one comes to see the boy.

Although, he will make sure it won't be for a very long time.

Dream wanted to make a piece of art out of Tommy in other words, the prompts of artist murder. 

Tommy can or can not be alive after this. 

(Miles away, Ghostbur heard the sound of a scream.)


	43. Thank you Brother

Tommy came up to Techno while Tubbo was doing his speech.

Hear me out.

Tommy was called to become president of a place they called their own but Tommy refused. When he called in Wilbur he also did not accept it either and instead gave it off to Tubbo.

Techno, as we know now, is not happy. He got a message from Dream, he has six wither skulls and a stack of soul sand. 

The voices are screaming for blood.

Before he could even sneak out he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

He turns and he sees Tommy.

(Kill traitor brotherinnit keep blood blood protect kill)

Tommy is smiling at him and just thanking him for taking them this far.

Then he goes on a rant.

He goes on how they finally were able to get the one thing that Wilbur was proud of and that now they can help their brother heal him. Goes on into how they could invite Phil so that he can be proud of Wilbur, how they would build a house for him and that they can all live together. Then he backs tracks and says that if doesn’t want to, he can make a house somewhere else and he would help him since he knows Techno likes to be isolated. Then he goes on to say that they hope they don’t really inject Tubbo as the president since he’s still clingy and shit to be anyone serious. 

Then he gets to the part that he’s glad that Techno (not The Blade) came to help him and Wilbur come back home.

Techno falter. His communicator rang. He looked and it was another message from Dream. He sees Wilbur sneaking out of the corner of his eye.

What will he do?

(If Tommy had said that he was grateful to Techno not as The Blade but as his brother)

(Will Techno consider his family through the action he will do or ignore it all and break Tommy down even more.)

I feel like if he did help then Wilbur would not die that day but still as mental ill, he just needs someone to help him. Dream would not fight if Techno doesn’t attack with him or the Greater Dream SMP will be at war with LManberg, thus Dream might be more ‘calmer’ or will try a different villain arc. Techno will still leave to make his own home away but he will try to do something about the government there. Either an anti hero or anti villain type of character.

(If Wilbur is still mentality ill and Dream tries to exile Tommy then we might be back too the original timeline) 

If Techno still blows up LManberg I think this would strain a looooooooooooooot of Tommy’s and Techno’s relationship even more. Or Techno trying to take his family away from LManberg after hearing Tommy’s speech so they don’t get hurt or blown up when he destroys LManberg.

Idk, it was just stuck in my head ever since Techno said that he was a person too to Tommy and how Techno just told him to die on the 16th.


	44. Hi! I'm Tubbo

Tubbo never existed and/or comes later ito the story


	45. Who's Tubbo?

Tommy forgot Tubbo, the only person that ever made him side against Techno, that made him have a reason to live in exile, the one person who made the exile so personal.

It feels like Tubbo is one and the truly main reason that Tommy still held onto hope when he was cased away or why he returned back home. If Tubbo was forgotten then what would happen? Would he die? Would he accept exile as it is? Or will he go to the second next thing as his only hope? (Disk, Dream, Wilbur, Family, etc.)

I just mean that if the main reason he fought so hard was gone then what is next?


	46. My sunshine

Song - My only Sunshine

Tommy’s point of view

Sunshine - Wilbur  
Moonbeam - Techno   
Starlight - Philza  
Skylight - Tubbo  
Guiding Light - Everyone/Family

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You’ll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away

The other night brother dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dream you held me in your arms  
But when I awoke, brother dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried

You are my moonbeam, my only moonbeam  
You make me happy when nights are dark  
You’ll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don’t take my moonbeam away

I always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another  
You’ll regret it all some day

You are my starlight, my only starlight  
You make me happy when dawns are rising   
You’ll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don’t take my starlight away

You told me once, father dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between   
But now you’ve left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams

You are my skylight, my only skylight  
You make me happy when clouds they cry  
You’ll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don’t take my skylight away

In all my dreams, my only friend, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I’ll forgive you my only friend, I’ll take all the blame

You are my guiding light, my only guiding light  
You make me happy when days are blek  
You’ll never know dear family how much I love you  
Please don’t take my guiding lights away

Please don’t take my family away


	47. King in name

“Look, George, everything the light touches is our kingdom. King’s time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun.One day, George. The sun will set on my time here and will rise with you… As the new king.”

What if Eret heard those words from Dream himself. Eret was going to report to Dream about his idea of the final control room but now that he heard those words….

They were never going to be king.

This can go through so much since they were going to be king only to be replaced by George before becoming king again, but if they heard those words, knowing that Dream was not going to keep his end of the deal then…

Well, they don’t need to do their part either now do they.


	48. Not a government but a kingdom

LManberg is not run by government but by a king (yes we still have three cannon lives)

So i think many many MANY things would have been different if the government of LManberg was not a government at all. If Wilbur had instead chosen to make a king rule then that would mean that Wilbur will be the king since he was the one to make and founded LManberg. And if things go by, Tubbo and Tommy are knights but Tommy would be a prince of sorts for being Wilbur’s brother. Fundy would also be a prince, the person next in line for the position. Niki would be a knight as well but more in name rather than position so she would be honored but not do the job as knight. If Eret does or does not become a traitor he is either wanted or will become a knight but will be moved to be one of Wilbur’s council men.

Another part is that the election would not happen since its a ruling of a king and not a president. This could be a tournament, a festival, or a gathering of other rules to give pleasturest among themselves to see LManberg as its own ruling kingdom. Schlatte and quiacky can be there but I don’t think Schlatte would challenge Wilbur to the crown. But he did say to his speech that he was “their emperor” to the people so he can either be someone who wants to control his way through worming his way into Fundy’s mindset, though Wilbur as a council member, or try to get legal rights to the crown. He won’t use assianation or killing, that's not his way of gaining power, he is lawfully evil. 

I think Wilbur will find out that Schlatte is trying to get him dethroned or what not, you an go the insane route since it sticks to the story line or a more logical route since Wilbur is not exiled and pushed away by his family or friends. 

In the insane route he will be paranoid to the point where he only listens to no one. He does care for his people and everyone can see that their king is changing. He later called in Techno to help him guard him and tell him of his situation. I don’t know if Techno would feel about this ruling since it's not the government and Techno also was a king at one point in the Arctic Empire so he can either be ok with it or he will try to get Wilbur to put down his crown. 

When he realizes that Schlatte is going through him with Fundy he starts to go through the process of insanity and rely only on his personal knight, Tommy, and his guard/brother, Techno. But after also thinking how Techno hated the government and might hate the rules and him for being a king then he only trusted Tommy to the point of obsession. 

Then comes the point in which he tries to kill Schlatte even when he does everything by the rules and blows up his own kingdom. He can either be caught and existed by the people with Tommy and Techno and even Fundy not wanting this (family is family) or he is killed in the crossfire and pronounced dead. Phile would come at the same time Wilbur is either killed or executed and has to live that the moment he came to this land his son died in front of him. 

The people don’t want anyone from Wilbur’s family as their king (Tommy, Techno, Fundy) so they dethroned them. They don't want Schlatte either so Schlatte made a plan to get Tubbo as the king so that he can control Tubbo, a kid, to do as he said. But since the people are weary of him he sends in Quackity instead and leaves so he doesn’t get killed. Quackity is his inside man and he will get his throne by controlling Tubbo now.

(In the distance Dream smiled.)

So Tubbo is king, Techno left, Phil made his one near his son's grave but doesn't stay there that long, Tommy was exiled because Quicktiy has to get rid of any royal blood line first. I don’t know about Fundy, either he can disown his royal bloodline by saying he is not longer the son of Wilbur and as that signed on paper, he can making a rebellion against Tubbo, or just run away and not know what to do because his dad just died in front of him by the people he called his friends (he doesn’t know what to do).Fundy has a lot of potential here since yes his dad is insane but it wasn’t Phil who killed him this time so he isn't mad or upset with his family. He is mad at Wilbur and doesn’t understand why he did the things he did but he still was his dad. He is more weary of everyone else though since they all killed Wilbur and had the audacity to either feel sad and hurt or be indifferent and call him a bad ruler. 

The nerve of those people.

Schlatte can come together with Dream to get him power and in exchange would give him the control of him and favors of the land. This would lead to Dream tormenting and hitting Tommy when he is in exile and breaking him. He was one of the people to take his land after all and he wasted revenge from those times. 

This would lead to many different routes, of course Tommy does go with Techno, Quictiy convince Tubbo to try and execute Techno and gives Phil house areste, and even Dream planning to blow up LManberg but other then that some plot points and sides are changed. 

+If Eret is the king of the Greater Dream SMP (means they were not the traitor) they would not be involved with the king and in line thing but they won’t approved of this killing and trying to torment the royal line when they are no longer a threat, can and will help Wilbur’s last remaining family   
+Ranboo is still there since it's a kingdom he is not given a position in the cabinet, he is a wanderer and a citizen. Doesn’t have ties to the royal council so he won't be call a traitor, however, will be friends with Tommy and help him as much as possible  
\+ Tommy is not that all for LManberg since everyone there helped to kill Wilbur but he does find out that Dream had helped Schlatte from the beginning and in turn, was the reason Wilbur died that day. He is after Dream, not LManberg, but since Quicity and Schlatte are in a pact with Dream he will go after him.  
+The disk are still a thing, just that Tommy aren’t as obsessed over then until Wilbur died  
+Techno is not mad at Tommy nor is Tommy to Techno, though he is bitter that he couldn’t help Wilbur   
+Fundy can be housed by Eret if he leave LManberg or by Phil  
+Niki is a knight by name but she was one of the few not wanting Wilbur to be killed or was not there the day he died. She will protect the children   
+It's not a crime to house royal bloodline that was dethroned but it is a crime when the current king wants them dead or alive (anyone who house Techno or knows he’s location after Tubbo made those posters would be endanger or killed on the spot)  
+It's a kingdom not a government, but it's still Minecraft so they still have the modern outfits and weapons and potions. Not the middle ages let me remind you.  
+Badlands is still a land of its own so yes the Egg is there  
+People that are nurteral are left alone, can go through the kingdoms and make trade or hand out but they don’t have loyalists  
+People of the kingdoms or lands don't have loyalty unless given a title of position close to that of the king

Or we go the logical route where Wilbur is starting to get paranoid but his friends help him this time around. Since he went insane because no one was there to help him and all his friends turned his back on him he won't go insane and will have people to rely on. Others would help to calm Wilbur down and assure him that they want him as their king and that nothing would go against that. He does find out what Schlatte is trying to do and how he is doing it according to the law too, he also sees him trying to get through Fundy so he tells and confronts Fundy of Schlatte and what he might be trying to do with him. He calls in Techno but not for him, he tells his brother ro guard his son with Tommy guarding him. 

He can either banish Schlatte or tell him not to enter the ‘kings home’. He is still in league with Dream so when Wilbur finds out he is mad since Drem said he wasn’t going to interfere with LManberg as part of the contract. He is allowed to arrest Schlatte by the rules of his kingdom and close off Dream from teh kingdom (he’s not insean or dumb to kill or call in war to the Greater Dream SMP)

That was until Dream himself was the one to call war. 

Phil was called in when Dream declared war, and his family is helping him get past this.

+Exiled Tommy is now kidnapped Tommy with Dream taking and imprisoning Tommy as a war prisoner. He treats him like he did at exile and Tommy is the one to escape and runs into Techno  
+Posters of a wanted Dream  
+Pandora's Vault is still made but for who is another question and commissioned by who is another can of worms  
+Ranboo is friends with Tommy and when Dream sees this he tries to control in (Dreamon bit)  
+Fundy is next in line so he does learn what it takes to be a king and it's given more responsibility so his relationship with Wilbur is not strained  
+Actually Fundy gets a chance to know Techno and Phil  
+Dream doesn’t allow wings or flying, but in Wilbur’s kingdom he made it allowed (Phil can fly freely and/or Tommy if people made him have wings to (or anyone else to if are made into a avian hybrid as well))   
+Doomsday = Final Battle = End of war


	49. The reason why I can't say sorry

Tommy learned that he was in the wrong.

Sure Techno might have told him to die and spawn a bunch of withers at him but he also started to register the words that he spoke.

“I’m an anarchist so I'm down.”

“Don’t you see history repeating itself?!”

“You betrayed me Tommy.”

He may have used the Blade, he may have used his brother and went against his morals when they had still established Tubbo president. That he used his own gear against him, that he actively attacked him. 

Technoblade did a wrongen but so did he.

(He wonders what would happen if he used the power he had up stage to take it all down?)

Tommy could also see the wrong he did with George's house, why Wilbur hadn’t trusted him, why people didn't seem to visit him at all. 

Basically Tommy knows that he fucked up just as much as everyone around him has.

He doesn’t want to end on a sour note, he doesn’t want everyone to hate him, he wants to apologize for all his wrong doing. 

So he plans on apologizing to the first person that visited him next.

Except no one did. No one came. No one came to help him from Dream.

That was ok, he understands. 

So Tommy just takes it all and lets this happen because he himself thought that it's justified from all the wrong he has done. 

But then things go very wrong.

It was Dream hurting Tommy again and Tommy lets it happen because he knows that even though he doesn’t help anyone at least he cab help get Dream his anger out. But Dream was frustrated that day and did something different today.

He cut Tommy’s throat.

And there he is, wide eyed, gasping, trying to gasp for air but he can't and his throat is open and he can feel blood on his hand and he's drowning in his own blood-!

A regn and heal potion was splashed on him and he coughs and coughs and coughs because he almost died and what-

“Do you understand Tommy?”

And Tommy opened his mouth to speak again, a habitable reaction that Dream beat in to him, to parote back the words “Yes, Dream”

Except he can’t, he can’t speak. 

His eyes go wide and he puts his hands over his throat as he tried to get something, anything out to say even a single word

Dream tilts his head, shrugs and leaves.

(He knows what he did, finally some silence)

Time goes on

His ‘home’ was blown up. He built a pillar. He wanted to jump.

‘Are you coward enough to leave all those loose ends?’

He fell into water. 

Fast Forward and we're at Techno’s home. Same start, same ending. Except it's not.

Techno still sees Tommy and he is mad at this child for coming into his home and eating his golden apples and is just loudly telling him to leave and why he was doing here and- is that his gold?!

Tommy just takes it, only makes himself smaller and smaller that Techno stops and realizes something is wrong with how quiet he is and how he doesn’t seem to move at all. 

“Why aren’t you saying anything!”

But that's the thing.

He can’t.

No he can never truly apologize to Techno, Taboo, Phil…

He can never right the wrongs he's done. 

(Guilty Tommy who wanted to right his wrongs but how can he do that when his voice is gone?)


	50. Time Traveling Loopers Heal

Inspired by “run” by “LuckyMagicBelle”

(https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040954/chapters/71279661)

I like the concept of time travel since it's always my favorite. 

One concept I like is when the person who is time traveling is in a loop for so many times that they give up. 

It's where they try and try and try to fix the outcome of the timeline so many times yet couldn’t do anything to fix, heal, or even do anything to stop it that they just give up. They can’t die since that leads them to starting again but they can’t tell anybody since it always leads up to a reset all over again. 

They become a hero, sometimes a villain, sometimes a side character, sometimes a person in the shadow, other times they do nothing.

But every time it always ends the same way, death, doom, a bad ending.

Finally they break and do the one thing they should have done - run away.

I mean it makes sense right? They were always there when destruction comes, either with help or to destroy it always ends up the same way because they were there, because they KNOW yet they can’t do ANYTHING. 

They can’t do it anymore, they have to run away, they can’t… they can’t…

They have to disappear. Maybe then things will change.

(They do, but not in the way they expected.)

I always liked the concept of time travelers who go on a loop just to give up and leave but that is when everything changes for the better, I have only read four stories with that kind of concept from the fandoms I like so when i found “run” I was so excited to read and see the next chapters. Looper stories are great but they always seem to hit the hardest when the characters has already been through it all and ends up that the people picking up the pieces are the ones to change when they see their friend distressed and broken, unknowing changing the timeline for something better as everyone bonds to help their friend. I don’t know but I love those kinds of stories the most when it comes to time travelers since they get the help they deserve, cuddles, fluff, and emotions that they can let out and how they learnt to be human again. Sad but always a healing type of story in the end.


	51. Hybrid trait

Fundy’s mic always cuts off when he gets too loud but maybe the only reason for that is that because he is a fox hybrid his screams get high pitched that a normal human ear can't hear. Some hybrids can hear his high pitched screams/yelps but it depends on what type of hybrid they are.

Just a small one shot or interesting fact you can use


	52. Voices

The ‘Voices’

No one knew about them, not the common folk. Rulers, leaders, nobles, or even kings truly know about the ‘Voices’ or what they meant.

Only those that were considered God’s were able to know the full story. 

The ‘Voices’ are those that are bestowed upon those that can wear the title of God, having done a great feat that was an impact in history. Whether that was a good or bad event is something that will come to pass. They are those that can perform the impossible, those that shroud in mystery yet stay in the spotlight. They do marciales and make history.

Heroes.

Villains.

Champions.

Babriarions. 

Warriors.

Gods.

Only those that have the ‘Voices’ know that they are history.

Technoblade was born with them, his birth, his life itself, is the change in history itself. He was born a God.

Dream earned his voices, his quest, his trials, even the death of the Ender Dragon itself was known world wide. He was made a God.

(But if they were truly Gods, then why do the voices seem to act like a curse rather than a blessing?)

+Voices can go away if they are forgotten   
+Voices can or can be nice, they are different to each other for every person's mind space


	53. Crack

The scene in which Techno and Tommy try to get Technno’s weapons back but they spawn so withers when things don’t go their way and when they try to threaten Ranboo and Fundy, but the scene I want to write about is when Tommy traps Fundy into a corner and he starts to shout and scream at him and ends up making Fundy crying with Techno, Viki, and Ranboo in the background just standing there either telling Tommy to help the poor man, its funny, or that fundy should give the information of the festivale. 

Search up Technoblade spwan Withers in LManberg and you will see it


	54. Another time travel (are you tired yet?)

Time travel to the times of SMP Earth - thast it


	55. Abandoned again

Tommy was too small to remember anyone by name or face, all he remembered is that a woman who was called ‘Mama’ left him.

Tommy hated to be left behind, hated to be given away, hated to be forgotten and thrown out. That was Tommyinnit’s greatest fear.

When Philza took him in and under his wing he wasted no time to attach himself to the man. He wanted someone, anyone, and to not let him go. 

And he didn’t, instead he gave him more people to attach to, his brothers.

And at that point Tommy started to trust more even when a bit of himself thinks to always be cautious.

(He treasures his bonds more than anything)

So when Wilbur started to become insane he tried to bring back his Wilbur, the old Wilbur. He didn’t work but Wilbur still was protective of hims and he still loved him so does that mean it was working?

(No….. it wasn’t)

But then Wilbur was dead and he realises that Wilbur left him.

Then Techno was there at Pogtopia, he gradened and helped with their gear. He taught him how to sword fight and teases him a bit even when he left most of the time but they were still brothers.

(At least …. He hopes so…)

But then Techno told him to die and he realises that Techno never accepted him. 

Tubbo was president but he also bee loving Tubbo. Tubbo in a box, Tubbo who laughed and was alway there for him when he needed him the most, Tubbo was his best friend. 

But then Tubbo exiled him and he realised that Tubbo threw him away. 

Philza was here, his warm kind dad who cuddled him into his wings and soft strokes in his hair. Phil who would care for him and ask what was wrong who was the first one to accept him and call him family. 

But then Philza never came and he realises that Phil forgot about him.

Then Dream left too.

He realises that his worst fear came true. 

He was abandoned again. 

He was alone.

And no one was coming to offer him a hand again.

(He had no one because no one ever wanted him)

(Or where Tommy has abandonment issues and after the whole SMP plus family straight up abandoned him he left and decided that it was better to be alone. I don’t want it to be ones of those stories where he leaves for years, maybe a few months but only a few. He hasn’t settled down, always on the move because he didn’t want anyone to find him. Dream is the first one to find out but he didn’t care, it was Tubbo who found his abandoned campsite that he started to panic and look for Tommy (about one to two weeks after he left) and then everyone realises that Tommy is gone. 

Travler!Tommy such, he does know how to keep alive in the wild because of his fami-the Blood God. Doesn’t settle down, always on the move. Does go into villages and trade but that's it. 

Family looks for him, Tubbo can’t because he’s a leader. Phil straight up left to look for his son and Techno is still conflixed but does help to look. Ghostbur comes later, later when Tommy is already at exile.

Just want people to show that our loud gremlin child is more sensitive then they thought. After all, you abandoned a kid. Think about your actions >:(


	56. Pink Flames

The story of how Niki dyed her hair pink and burned down a tree


	57. Fire

Fire was ignited when Wilbur died

Fire was ignited when Techno blew up LManberg.

Fire was ignited when Phil stood and watched.

Fire was the only thing keeping Tommy warm.

(Fire was ignited to burn him away.)


	58. Water

Fire is a curse, something that Tommy knows all too well. That's why he likes the ocean far more better, it was the only thing to heal him

(Water is the distance between his home and family, water this the thing that drowns him, water will be his grave.)


	59. The Copy is the Real you, you are the Fake

Have you ever done a puzzle? One where you make the structure of it and you are slowly putting the pieces together into a whole picture. Then you find a piece, one that is a perfect shape and color and one that fits right.

You move on.

You are placing down your puzzle pieces, one that are slowly getting to the bigger picture but at the same time you are finding something wrong. The picture looks find, it looks right yet you can’t help but you did something wrong, like something is missing but you don’t know what.

But you shrug it off and go back to making you puzzle. 

You’ll find out when its almost complete.

But then you are left with one piece and then you realise something as you look at your almost finished picture.

That one piece that you placed, the one that looked the same and was shaped the same, was actually a darker color then the rest.

You’ve realized you picked the wrong one and quickly replaced it to its rightful place.

Yet you think guilty that you weren’t fast enough to catch your mistake. 

(Techno realized that the person he housed was not his baby brother)

(Tubbo realized that the person to burn George’s house was not Tommy)

(Phil realized that the boy fighting in battle was not his son)

(Ghostbur realized that this kid was not his brother)

(The copy does nothing but follow its commands)

(Dream smiled down at his prize)

(Tommy doesn't know if he is the real Tommy any more)

(They are to late)

(“Are we?”)


	60. Search:

Search: Family definition

Search: What is a close family bond?

Search: is a family a single parent 

Search: Adopted 

Search: brother

Search: Family love

Search: wings

Search: Pig

Search: Pigline

Search: family leaving

Search: what age do you leave your family

Search: can your brother be your dad

Search: why did dad leave

Search: is a abcenet father a bad dad?

Search: music

Search: best friend who is my brother

Search: Is it alright be happy when your dad comes back?

Search: packing list\

Search: flag designs

Search: sword techniques

Search: how to deal with a traitor

Search: how to heal a arrow wound

Search: exiled

Search: how to make a cool stone room

Search: how to cover bruises

Search: how to talk to your brother

Search: yelling

Seach: why is my brother scary

Search: run away

Search: tnt

Search: how to talk to your dad again

Search: Can I hate my brother?

Search: prison breaks outs

Search: can people get exiled twice

Search: ghost brothers

Search: ghost

Search: happy ghost

Search: tent

Search: beach party

Search: how to please my friend

Search: is he my friend

Search: how you know he is a friend

Search: how longs does a person have until they die

Search: burn cream

Search: finding food in the wild

Search: bunker

Search: magic compass

Search: bandgese

Search: how to make blankets

Search: burns

Search: creepers

Search: towers

Search: can a person see people when they are not there

Search: friend

Search: stars

Search: ocean

Search: drowning

Search: nightmares

Search: fastest way to die

Search: how to build a bunker

Search: how to talk with a person you hate

Search: Techo-

Search:......................................

Search: snow

Search: bitch

Search: pig head

Search: capes

Search: boxes

Search: how to hide

Search: potions

Search: run awaying

Search: lava

Search: can people break

Search: how to talk to your friend and tell them you're not dead

Search: hybrids

Search: enderman hybrids

Search: are friends more important than family

Search: favors

Search: deals 

Search: how to stop a deal

Search: Dream

Search: mask

Search: tnt

Search: battle armor against tnt

Search: bees

Search: ghost brother is gone

Search: gone

Search: alone

Search: how to stop being alone

Search: how to bring people together

Search: hotel

Search: prison

Search: builts

Search: cool hotels

Search: Sam Nook

Search: red

Search: blood

Search: egg

Search: demons

Search: dreamons

Search: alone

Search: where to get wood

Search: nukes

Search: how to know if someone is lying

Search: how you know if your family hates you

Search: how you know if you never had a family

Search: strangers

Search: broken bonds

Search: family

Search: explosions

Search: death

Search: how to live

Search: gravel and sand

Search: glass

Search: running fast

Search: great hiding places

Search: friends

Search: family

Search: life

Search: do music matter?

Search: brother

Search: ghost

Search: how can I be a ghost

Search: how to die

Search: how to die without being notices

Search: painful wasy

Search: painless ways

Search: death wills

Search: will they love me now?

Search: how you know no one likes you

Search: is life a lie

Search: planner

Search: february 2


	61. Techno Brother

Techno is the one to raise Tommy.

So you know how others would go on about that it was Wilbur who raised Tommy when Techno and Philza left and Wilbur basically became Tommy’s brother/dad? Well what of it was Techno who did that instead

I mean sure Techno would be known as the blood god and would be feared by all but he was feared by all because he was unpredictable and hard to find. He only comes out when he wants to be found and no one knows where he hides or even comes from

But in actuality it was only Techno staying to raise his brother in peace while they wait for their dad who is always away on a project and stays for a week or two before leaving and Wilbur who journeys everywhere to have a wife to have a son. Wilbur takes his son everywhere so Fudny is more attached to Wilbur than anyone. 

Tommy on the other hand was raised by Techno.

Techno taught him to cook, to scavenge, to hunt, to fight, to live in the wild, to do trade, to ride a horse, to earn money in tournaments and to build. 

So the relationship he would have with Wilbur is with Techno.

He still loves music and he loves his dad but they aren’t as close as how he was with Techno

This would lead to changes when it comes to the timeline in the Dream SMP.

Wilbur and Tommy do go to the SMP and fight for LManberg but Tommy is a way better fighter then he was from the original timeline because it was Techno that trained him so he wins the duel (losses a life in the finale control room) and doesn’t loss his disk, and in turn they aren’t as important to the timeline as they should be.

He and Wilbur do get exiled and Techno was the first person for Tommy to call because they are brothers. Techno is more involved with Tommy and Tommy doesn’t mind that he is all for anarchy at all (he is raised by him after all) so they go on to Wilbur to help them make LManberg ruler free. Wilbur doesn’t like it at first and just wants to get LManberg back but after some fighting Wilbur is stopped when Techno goes “So what if you win but you lose the next election? What would happen if you go against another Schlatte?” Wilbur finally agrees with his brother that they should stop the government as soon as possible. Wilbur was for tnt, Techno was for withers, and Tommy is in the side lines saying “why don't we trick that fucker to get into the pit?”

Dead silence.

“That actually might not be a bad idea.”

Schlatte doesn’t stand a chance.

So when that was said and done Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy are glad Schlatte is dead and everything is find and flowers are in the air and cheers rings and-

“So who’s the next president?”

For fuck sake.

(I want to do a story where Tommy is more aligned to Techno’s ideals and thought that if Techno was raising him then he would side with Techno on everything.He would have left with Techno and he and Phil and Ghostbur would come and all that, or the fact Tommy is like a more energy filled Techno makes mind mind laugh. It was supposed to be a serious thought but it ended up being a crake and humored filled chapter.)


	62. Protect them with your life

One doesn’t lose a life from tragic or unfortunate events. They can only lose their lives if they are trying to protect something. If you are trying to die or gett killed by an accedent you respwan, if you kill your self you will respwn unless you are giving your life to save someone else. Basically you have to have the will to protect something or the life you loss won’t count as a cannon life.

Wilbur lost his first life from protecting L’Manberg, his second to Tommy when they were exiled, and his third to L’Manberg again, only this time, it was to protect the people from himself. 

Fundy lost his first life from protecting L’Manberg.

Tubbo lost his first life to protect LManberg, he lost his second life from protecting Pogtopia.

Tommy lost his first life to protect LManberg, he lost his second life for the same reason. 

(or my thoughts of how should Tommy die)

So how will Tommy lose his last if he has nothing to protect. Will he die in pain or will he live like this for ever more? He wants everything to end but he can’t he can’t he can’t-

So he throws himself off the tower. He was disappointed when he found himself in the ruined bed of his trenet. 

(just a thought over how Tommy’s last life would be spent)


	63. Lighting Coma Scars

The day on Doomsday was over was the day Tommy was hit by lighting.

He did not die, much to the relief of Ghostbur.

However, he can’t seem to get him to wake up.

Why won’t Tommy wake up?

(Or Tommy was struck down by lighting and was put into a coma.)

Think about it, Tommy is in a harmless state. Niki and Jake want to kill him, Techno and Phil don’t want to be near him (even when they don’t know what happened) Dream is still out there, Bad is becoming possessed in a way, Ranboo is taken in and the only ones to know Tommy’s state is Ghostbur, Tubbo, and Sam.

At least, they hope they are the only ones.

(I like coma Tommy, makes people think how awful they been, life is great)


	64. Angle of Death

Philza was nicknamed the Angel of Death, but what does that mean?

Does he escape death at every turn?

Does he bring death wherever he walks?

Can he speak to the dead?

It's a bit more complicated than that.

(In where Phil does kill his son but not in the way that everyone though he die)

Wilbur begs Phil to kill him but for a reason only those that know he’s true name know. 

So Phil kills Wilbur and his body is taken in his arms.

When Tommy sees this he stops, stays silent for a bit, before tearing up and helping his dad carry Wilbur.

Techno stops his speech and looks at his family and dead twin before shedding his own sword and sigh with relief.

The three (four) leave the distribution that is LManberg.

One month later Wilbur is walking down a path of flowers with a very solid hand touching the petals.

(Phil is an angel of death but death doesn’t alway mean an ending. It can also mean beginnings as well. What Phil did was that Wilbur was begging to die so he can be remade from his insane and paranoid mind to be fixed by his father. When Phil kills him he ties Wilbur’s soul to the earth so he doesn’t leave the void and fix his mind and soul. He is Ghostbur, a person who is happy, to a person who has both happy and sad memories, to a person who understands his wrong doings and tries to fix them. 

Phil is an Angel of Death, but it doesn’t alway mean he would simply have blood on his hands.)


	65. Descendants

So has any one seen The lost city of Mizu from the tales of teh dream smp? Anyone?

Ok, idea.

The descendants, the people that were in that story, don’t die. What happens is that Karl panics when he sees that Ranbob was trying to kill them and teleports them all back in time.

Now here's the thing, they all read books that were different from the information that really went down in history. This can lead to them thinking why is the war happening, is Tommy really the leader of Tubbo instead of the other way around? That dream was a villain and not a hero? That Bad was actually more gentle and spoke more softly rather than cursing?

This can or can’t be great.

Even better they don’t arrive at the same time. Time travel is tricky so we can say that RanBob travled to the time Tommy was exiled but Benjamin travels to when Skeppy turned red. Charles travels to the time Tommy and Wilbur was exiled together with Cletus and Isaac traveling to the time of the first battle. Idk, what ever floats your boat. It doesn’t have to be in theses times or events since I thought them on the top of my head but they all travel different times of the Dream SMP timeline. 

Cletus - Quackity  
Benjamin - BadBoyHalo  
Isaac - Tubbo  
Charles - Tommy/DNF  
Rambob - Ranboo

(This is the link i got from the idea of Isaac and Charles and who they descended from)

https://mobile.twitter.com/chewwypepsicola/status/1354093449830690816


	66. All mine

The disk didn’t matter, they shouldn’t matter. 

But they do, they always mattered.

The disk that Tommy had in hand was the first real item he could call his. 

(Or where Tommy lived a life having his stuff and legumes being passed down to him, from clothing, to swords, and even looks. All he wants is to have something that was HIS.

Then one day he finds and collectes these two disks, these disks that were rare and hard to find and were HIS.

Until they get taken away.

Now he's just Wilbur’s brother, Phil’s son, and Techno’s brother all over again.

He can’t- he can’t let that happen)


	67. At our last moments

Tubbi was going to accept death. 

Tommy was going to accept death.

But something stop them

What was it.

Or more like who was it.

“Wil-Wilbur?!” “What the fuck are you doing Tommy?”

“Schaltte? Wha-” “Sup Tubbo.”


	68. When your Special

Tommy has autism

(I am not trying to make fun of anyone nor am I trying to bring attention to this condition. It's an idea that came to mind since I have someone(s) close to me who has autism and I am fairly used to it. Not all people with autism are the same and there are different degrees to it as well so if you @ me for anything I say here that makes you uncomfortable, upset, or angry please tell me so I may fix it. Again, this is based on the person(s) I have in my life that have this condition so not all people with autism act the same and I’m using their habits onto Tommy)

Tommy likes to speak loudly not because he can’t hear or is being rude but he is afraid you won’t hear him. This can mean he would yell at you from a few feet away even though you can clearly hear him if he spoke normally. He doesn’t like to be ignored because if you do, whether it be on purpose or accidentally he would think you don’t want him near you and either leave you dejected or talk even louder to get your attention. 

He says cuss words because he sees how funny it is how people react to him saying them. 

He walks in place back and forth when he is restless or doesn’t have anything to do to move so he gets up and walks in place until he is satisfied. It's a habit he grows into. 

Get frustrated very easily when people do understand what is trying to say or if you are not paying attention to him and yell at said people.

He pulls on his hair, not by a lot and not to the point it hurts. Just a tugging motion if he is nervous or doesn’t understand what is happening or what you are trying to say. It started first off when he was young and Phil would carry him around. He was enchanted by his hair and would tug on it a lot because of the texture and color of it. Then when he got older and Phil couldn’t carry him around anymore he started to tug on Wilbur’s and Techno’s hair. He likes the feeling of looping and tugging on Wilbur’s curly hair and he likes the smooth texture and length of Techno’s hair. Hair tugging and/or touching helps to calm him down because, as said before, he doesn’t understand what's happening and he needs something to keep him grounded. 

Don’t touch him if he doesn’t let you. You can only touch him when he is touching you and that gives you a go ahead to do the same. If a stranger touches him he flinches away and goes to someone he trusts and cling on to then to get rid of the grimmy feeling of someone he doesn’t know touching him. If someone he does know but is not close enough for them to touch them he will pull away, glare, and say to stop it. He will repeat the phrase ‘stop it stop it stop it’, if they don’t confirm they will stop or are still trying to touch him. 

If he wants help he won’t ask, not at all, he will either sit or stand quietly, not doing anything until you ask. 

If he is really really frustrated or in a near breakdown he will try to hurt himself by scratching any part of his body (arms, face, neck, etc). 

Only lets certain people say his name or nickname. We can say Phil calls him ‘Little Bird’ and he will respond like normal. If someone else says ‘Little Bird’, however, he will explode and start yelling at you for saying such a thing and how you're not allowed to say that and how only Phil can call him that and you're not allowed you're not allowed- and so on. 

Doesn’t understand other people's emotions and in turn hurts them. He may say something mean without thinking it was bad or do something he thought would be fixed. This can lead to Tommy’s thought of pulling pranks or betraying Techno knowing that it can be ‘fixed’ when in reality is so much harsher than that. Thankfully Techno knows this so he can’t say he blames Tommy, he just doesn’t understand his line of thinking if Tommy doesn’t tell him anything.

He assumes you know everything, if he says something with very little deaitle he will think you know what he wants or is trying to say so you have to ask him what he is talking about in order to get to understand his mind set. If he does something without warning you have to ask him why he does that and you need to keep asking questions until you get the full picture. Doesn’t happen all the time but happens enough to be normal. 

He has a fixation on certain objects or people and will make sure it's where he last left them every 24 hours at MOST. His disk for one, his family for another, Tubbo as another. People are hard to keep track of so he sends messages or letters to make sure you're still there for him or within reach. 

(That's all I have for Tommy based on the people in my life who also have autism)  
(Story can change a lot because of this but here's some thoughts of hints of small changes if you don’t change the story that much)

+Tommy follows those he trusts, that's why he went into war with Wilbur.  
+Wilbur was one of the people he fixated on so that's why he gave up the disk to make Wilbru happy. Although the disks are also his fixated objects and he will do anything to get them back.  
+Tubbo is a person he is also fixated so he will do anything to get him close to tommy  
+He expects Techno to take him in no matter what and makes himself at home in his cabin instead of hiding away  
+Doesn’t betray Techno because Tubbo (a fixated Person) gave away his disk (his fixated objected) which hits him hard  
+Believes that Tubbo only exiled him because he needs a break, besides, he said he would visit him away  
+Doesn’t mind Ghostbur nor yells at him or angry at him  
+He understands Ranboo the most with his memory problems since he sees the world different  
+If you hit him once he shuts down because he never had someone touch and hurt him at the same time (getting hit by a sword is different to him then from punched or kicked)  
+He gets a lot of panic attacks in Pogtopia because of the inclosed space and so the riven was made wider and lit up every where  
+He’s quiet a lot in exile because he has the problem of Dream hitting and touching him but no one was there to ask so he doesn’t do the “sorry Dream, Please Dream, I didn’t mean it Dream ''. His mute until someone ask what is wrong which would not be for awhile  
+Hates tnt, creepers, or explosions after the final control room and the first LManberg war


	69. Tiny Tommy*

Remember how everyone said that Dream acted like Mother Gothal?

Why not make it real.

It's a mix of an de-aged and kidnapping.

Just has Tommy deaged and he’s at the point where he was adopted by Phil and they are a happy family without anyone leaving (maybe 7-9 yrs old?) and suddenly he’s in front of this masked fucker who said that he was going to take him back home.

First thing that comes into his head “fuck no”

So he kicks the fucker’s kneecaps in (just how Wilbur told him to if a stranger was trying to kidnap him) and runs for the hills

This ends up with Tommy getting lost and scared because where is he? He doesn’t recognise this forest and where he is. He’s just out in the open.

But then it gets dark and tiny Tommy is scared as shit even though he tries not to show it. Then he ends up right in front of a creeper

He screams

He gets blasted and is crying because he is all alone and what is happening. The he hears a zombie moaning and he tries to run away and he can’t

He just cried again.

He wants Wilby, he wants Techi, he wants dad

Then just when he thinks he’s going to get eaten he hears a sword swinging and a grunt and he opens his eyes fearful because what if something scarier killed the zombie

But he sees pink braided hair and his tears are gone almost in habit and he yells out with the biggest smile

“Techi!”

And Technoblade is having a mental crisis because what? What?! Tommy? That's tommy? What? What is he so small?! He's sixteen, not 7-9? Sure Wilbur calls him a child but he doesn’t mean like this!

(The voices are having a field day and are paincing like Techno or just gushing over Tommy and how ‘cute’ he looks)

So Tommy is just coming up to Techno and is like “Techi Techi, your back. I couldn’t find you but I wasn't scared because I’m a big man and I kicked a masked fucker. He was a bitch and wanted to take me but I didn't let him, no one can take the great Tommy! Hey hey Techi why are you so tall like Wilbur? Where’s Wilbur? Hey hey Techi”

Techon was not really to deal with this.

As a bit of one side talk and one sided excitement Techno takes tiny Tommy back to his cabin and text Phil because he was not really to go through Tommy being a child again!

(Even though Tommy idolized Techno and followed Techno everywhere when they were little and small Techno was amused and showed him how to hunt, fight, and jump Wilbur when they play hide and seek with there brother)

Phil is in house arrest and was worried when sees Tubbo and his cabin being more and more scatter these days (it's like a few days before Tubbo comes in his home to ask if he knows where TEchno blade is and Techno hasn’t been executed yet).He gets a message from Techno telling him to get to him NOW and he is torn but ends up leaving that night after thinking how his son seemed desire through his message

(he thinks about the son he lost and he thinks of the son he abandoned)

Back to Techno we have him trying to answer Tommy and break down his situation and Tommy is a clingy child and its getting them through circles with his question but there getting there

“Why are we in a cabin in the snow?” “Trying to saty away from other”

“Why are you wearing blue?”

“Where's your sword?”

“Where's Wilby?”

“How come you only have two rooms?”

“Why are you so big?”

“What do you mean you're an adult?”

“I did not shrink, you're just big?”

“The masked fucker? I don’t know but I kicked his kneecaps like Wilbur told me when a strange man came up to me.”

(the voices cheered on that one)

Finally the kid passes out and Techno is having a mental breakdown because WHAT. THE. FU-

Mental breakdown is stopped by a knock on the down.

It's Phil.

And Phil is the next one to have a mental breakdown.

Because his son, the one he raised and was so sure was just a tennager was now in front of him and so young, curling around Techno’s cape like a lifeline.

WHAT.

So it ends up with Techno explaining to Phil and they make the connection that Dream is connected but how is another question. But also why Tommy, why make him small, why try to take him?

He just doesn’t understand.

But then its then that Tommy wakes up

Of course he does.

And he sees Phil and he smiles so bright and cheers “Dad!” and runs up and hugs him like any parent would

Now Phil is heartbroken

This tommy was so much different from the screaming crying boy who was in the middle of his exploding country This Tommy was innocent and kind and wonderful and so full of life and he doesn’t know the war that had happen

He hugged Tommy and he took him to bed with him.

(He doesn't want to let his son go)

The next morning Tommy is still small and he is just not understanding what is going on and where is a Wilbur and why are they living in a cabin on teh snow…

Phil and Techno have a long day ahead of them

+Cute Tommy moments  
+Wilbur either revive and he comes to see his brother so small  
+or  
+He is Ghostbur and then we have a whole crying and screaming fest from Tommy  
+Dream comes back to Techno’s cabin and Phil and Techno tell him to hide but in the end he hids only for a little bit before kicking trh green masked fuckers knee caps in…  
+Tubbo reaction  
+Ranboo reaction  
+Butcher gang tries to Techno and Tommy just screams bloody murder becuase they are trying to take Techie away and they are covered in blood  
+Quackity uses Tommy instead of Carl to get Techno to surrender  
+Tommy see’s Techno get squished and revived with a Totem of undying  
+Trauam is his best friend it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out "back in the days of our youth" by "[PidgeScarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeScarlet/pseuds/PidgeScarlet)" for making this story a reality. Your amazing and I hope you finish off your story out with a bang!


	70. Closer to Death

The closer you are to one life the closer you are to seeing death.

So here's the things, everyone has three cannon lives right? So the closer they are to zero hearts or closer to one life means that they are closer to their death if they are not important. So in turn, they are closer to death.

Now here's what I mean by ‘seeing death’.

Those that have three cannon lives cannot see death or even get close to it, having no correlation of understanding ender speech, to the runes of the end, to those in the void. (Unless they learn or have an enchanting table)

Those that have two cannon lives can start to read end speech, simple runes, simple words. They can ‘feel’ when a mob is nearby, in other words, they can feel the monsters that have died and risen up again. They can see those who have died like Schlatte or Wilbur (not ghostbur, we are doing it more real like) but only flickers for a few seconds, can hear them speak but it feels like a whisper, and can feel them nearby if they feel cold and are in the same room as them.

Those that have one cannon life can understand a mob speech, ender speech, those of runes, and all of that stuff. They can hear the souls in the ‘soul sand’ and can see ghosts of those that are dead. They are closer to death because of those and interact with everyone else. 

People don’t know of these rules and they don't see its effect until schlatte and Wilbur died. It started out with Tommy who thinks he is going crazy and shit until he realises he's not the only one who sees him. 

This gives us some good angst.

For one we have people like Tommy, Tubbo, and Phil with one life who can see Schlatte and Wilbur and can interact with them. This can also mean that Phil can understand end speech and dark magic to revive Wilbur even faster. This also gives Tommy and Tubbo more insight to Ranboo’s ender side.

People like Fundy, who have a second life would think they are going insane of guilty since he can see his dad but only for a minute. He can interact with him as much as he want and cant do anything to bring him back either.

Techno has all three lives which mean he can see Wilbur or talk to him without Phil or Tommy translating for him. 

Dream… Well dream is Dream. He doesn't know of Wilbur or Schlatte but then again, he is someone that is too hidden away in the shadows to not find an alternative. 

We can have things like when Techno was about to die he saw Wilbur for the first time, to Quackity and losing his second life. To Dream dying twice. Many things would be more complicated but it gives up more plot and conflict on that. 

(Maybe then we might find another reason Phil hates baby zombies then just killing him at another server)


	71. Known yet Forgotten

Those that know are those that forget.

Ghostbur used to be Wilbur, and Wilbur knew a lot of things. He knew that Dream planned to rule with power, that he would stop at nothing to get to it, that he would crush those that he saw unfit and was already on the path of throwing away his friend like they were second grade garbage. 

Wilbur also knew that Dream wanted to take Tommy, to control him, to use him as a weapon against everyone. That's why he can’t have Tommy leave, that's why he can’t have Tommy trust anyone if Dream is out there, that's why he wanted Tommy to stay by his side.

(Yet he descended into madness and knew that he was the one hurting Tommy more. Only in death would he stop hurting his little brother.) 

And yet when given the chance to come back he did but he sent only a part of him, a part that he hoped would make Tommy happy and remember the good times, to hope that Ghostbut, his small forgetful ghost he made, to stay by his brother's side.

(Yet he grew angry and angry when Dream would not leave his brother alone, that he send the gift he left behind to melt away, that everytime he sees his little ghost in the void all he could see is the images of pain and suffering his brother was enduring by the hands of that green bastard.)

Wilbur would not stand for this, he hopes that Ghostbur can forgive him.

(Not like he would remember anyways.)

Karl is a time traveler and he knows a lot of things. He saw many timelines, different dimensions, different versions, different endings, many beginnings - he saw it all. He knows what was in store for this timeline just like many others, he knows what would happen if he could not help to save the hero, no, if he can not save the villain then they are as good as gone.

He knows Tommy has been pushed to become the hero when most of the time he never wanted to be. He knows that Dream was a victim as well, one who was controlled by the whispers in his ears and the lust they made him grow in power. He knows that this war does more than tear families apart, more than betrayals and broken trust.

(Yet he can never grasp onto those memories for long, always having to write everything down as quickly as he can or else he loses his only hope of saving his family.)

He uses those books, hand written, some clear and white while others dark in red, and tries to fix what could be. He knows that as much as he tried to fix everything he also forgets a bit of himself, he too is becoming a blank page. That's why he always keep his previous book close to him, the one that tells him who he is.

(But sometimes he looks at the cover and thinks who Karl is.)

Karl would do whatever it takes to fix his family back.

(But he’s forgetting them one by one.)

Ranboo is known to always write things down. From the fact that Tommy was his friend, to the way Dream seems to become more and more shifter, to the way that Phil longs to stretch his wings, to the way Tubbo looks out towards the ocean.

He writes more than he thought he could know. He writes more than he can ever remember really. He has secrets and tells in his book of memories. He has more than what he can ever remember. 

(More than he could ever release the power he has in his hands.)

He wants to help, he wants everyone to see that the power they have is nothing when it comes to the friendship and loyalties they had with their friends. He wants to save those that he cares for and those that he knows are his friends. Countries don't matter, only his friends. He would do anything to save them.

(Yet he is always forgetting, always careless, always useless. He makes one mistake and all his work of even saving his friends would end up being work to save himself if fate was truly cruel.)

Ranboo will save those he cares for, he will never forget them.

(Yet there are others who will use his memories against him.

Three boys: a ghost, a time traveler, a split hybrid. Three boys who all know the ticking bomb that was happening right under their very feet yet they can’t tell a single soul. I mean, how else can you warn someone when you forget exactly what you're trying to warn them about. 

(Ghostbur, Karl, Ranboo know what is happening yet they are the ones to forget)


	72. Music thoughts

Techno plays Violin

Wilbur plays Guitar

Tommy plays Piano

Philza plays ???


	73. Jungle Bois

Jungle boys

MCC 4, the boys themselves become the jungles bois

Why not make it real

It would be cool to have Techno, Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy just growing up in a jungle. Phil has to fly but also doghe all of the vines and bamboo every day to get work done which helps when it comes to his flying style and makes him a quick doghe and a fast flight flyer. Techno having lived in a jungle but still known as the blood god would do wonders on his fighting style since he is mainly on ground but he would be great a parkour just like Dream but more quicker and skilled as well because of this. Wilbur still knows how to fight and all but he is way better at agility then anything with Tommy just as quick, picking both his brothers styles.

I mean think how the sleepy bois grow up in a tree house, wait- a connected tree house all together and Wilbur growing cocoa beans and making cookies with Tommy gaining cats as pets and Techno becoming a secondary ninja and Phil…. Uh…. he’s Phil. 

Oh, jungle project.

But in all seriousness, jungle bois


	74. "No no stop it!"

So rember on MCC where it was Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, and Pokimane and how Poki became Tommy’s mother and was going on how he’s grounded and everyone just laughing at Tommy’s dismain. Techno, Phil, Wilbur, Tubbo, were just hearing him suffer while Tommy was stright up ‘NOPE!’ 

Yeah just an interaction of that but give an explanation of why he didn’t like it

Was it the mother bit?

Because everyone laughed?

Because he felt like he disappointed someone?

Why?


	75. Voices and Melodies

Techno can hear the voices, Wilbur can hear the melodies.

The Voices are the sounds in Techno’s head. They demand blood most of the time, and want to spread bloodshed as much as possible. But they do also know what he did not. They knew Tommy had befriended a boy that loved bees, they knew that Phil was planning to leave for another project in a few days, they knew that Wilbur’s guatri broke and was saving for new strings. The Voices knew more than Techno could.

The Melodies are the sounds in Wilbur’s head. They switch to screeching violin to soft melody piano or electric guitar. They play whatever they like, sometimes making digitale sound effects, songs of repeated words, or just the Abel sister to annoyed him when server Tommy comes near.But they also can tell the sound of a person, from the slightly pop but calm sax of Philza, to the fast but comforting sound of violin that is Techno, or the friendly but energetic piano of Tommy. The Melodies can read people more than Wilbur can.

Yet whenever Techno looked at Dream the Voices screamed for him to make sure his family never came near him.

Yet whenever Wilbur looks at Dream the Melodies become a clash of wild, violent noise and discord screeching. 

Something was wrong with Dream

And Techno/Wilbur would make sure he never came near his family.

Then Tommy came along. 

The Voices/Melodies didn’t scream/screeched.

They only beg/cried.


	76. Avian's

Avians are a rare hybrid with wings and deer antlers. They used to be hunted as a prize. A feather larger than your hand and antlers made of hundred year old oak and cherry blossoms were seen as decoration. Money was made, hunts were done, and slowly the Avians lost their kind to the others, dwindling year after year.

Now they are rare to find, no longer hunted. In an era in which hybrids and humans live together in peace and equal standing, only titles can hold them over the other. 

Avians are a rare hybrid and special to. Only an Avian hybrid can breed another Avian hybrid, only they can pass down their bloodline that was still so scarce and gone from the world.

Yet this is history as they know it. What they don’t know is history was not what they want you to think.

History is a lie.

Avians were hunted down for their features, yes that is true, but that was not the soul reason. Avians are special creatures not a mob nor are they a monster. They are blessed creatures just like the dragons, withers, phenioxes, and sirens. 

Avians can understand the earth that they walk on and heal its wounds. They can care for the creatures they see and talk to them as if they could understand them. They can make the impossible possible in more ways than one. 

Avians are mysterious creatures with hidden powers, yet one is what rules them all, the reason they were hunted down. 

Avians are messengers of time, they are those that know all and can see all.

Avians are future seers, history tellers, and prophecy changers. 

And two known avians know that.

Two blonde haired and blue eyed avains.

(Or an Avian, a hybrid with wings and deer antlers, have the power to understand nature, talk to animals, and can see the future.)

However not avinas have all of those powers. Most do have the basic ‘see the future sight thing’ but they can only have up to 2 other main powers with a minor power alongside the future sight. Avians are special so they are strong with different traits but let me remind you that hybrids have the features of mobs so they do have as much power as any other avian to, its just that avians are more of the mystical side of things. Firstly I will list the powers down and tell you Phil’a and Tommy’s.

Powers (as far as descendants know)  
Can ‘talk’ to nature  
Can heal or grow nature  
Can move the earth  
Can talk to peaceful mods (and understand)  
Can control winds  
Can see the future (possible futures)  
Can understand ANY mob langues (and can speak back)  
Can heal other players/people/hybrids

Philza - Wings and antlers, he can see the future like all avians. He can understand any mob langues (which helped when raising Techno and understand Ender langues without an enchatmentable), and can grow natural plants or fruits/foods around him as long as he has soil around him to do so (Wilbur can never understand how they can grow golden apples when your support to MAKE them). Minor wind control but only a bit and either move small objects with it or send a wave of wind to mess with his son’s hair or give them a flicker if they are going too far.

Tommy - Wings and antlers, can see the future like all avians. He can heal people, to what extent was not yet tested since he doesn’t want to show his powers in front of the Dream of all people. He can understand and talk back to peaceful mods (which makes him even more sad when he losesses (or will he?) Henry) but only to a limit of certain peaceful mods (cows, sheeps, foxs, dogs, and moths (yes he tried talking to a pig - did not work)).He also has wind control as well but is much more stronger than Phil’s (which gives him great air boost when he want to fly straight up).

Future sight - they can come at random times but they are very important when they do because it means that it's an event that would impact the Avian in some way or form. Avian’s can tell if a vision is good or bad depending on the way they can see the colored haze when they look in their visions. So it's like they are looking through a colored lens movie.

Color would be:  
Red - a bad event  
Yellow - a happy event  
Orange - easily changeable event, meaning its one of many possibilities  
Blue - event that can not be changed  
Pink - miracle, difficult to change but possible, painful to do so as well but mostly left untouched since its a good event  
Green - life changing, not good or bad, it's what you make of it that depends what would happen (you can choose to follow it or not)  
Black - tragedy, difficult to change but possible, painful to do so as well, must give up something in order to change it  
Purple - a choose event, gives you a few number of possible future events that you choose to do, no other future approach but the ones shown, limited future  
Gold - an event that is true, whether it be a past, present, or future event the event shown is going to come true (nor a warning or promise, just strange)don't take it lightly, be aware of this event  
Silver - a event that is unclear, blurry and different, rare (nor a warning or a promise, just… strange) it's unclear if those shown in silver are the future, past, or present events but silver events are not to be taken lightly

Not that some visions can be mixed together when it comes to color, some colors over ride the other into the lens. 

(Now to thoughts)

Because of the future sight Phil did see glances of the future when he was young, one the first he ever got was what could happen if he did say he can see the future and kept his powers a secret. He could see future events that could happen every few days ahead of time to an hour. He never could see anything further than a week.

Then one day he saw himself beating a hardcore world when he was around sixteen and he packed a bag and left.

After that he got more flashes that are far further off into the future, some helping him meet new people and others warning villages and preventing tragedies discreetly. He even survied in a hardcore world for five years before he had to let himself be killed by a baby zomibe (becuase that sight was colored in blue and was sad to leave the server).

But because of that sight when he went to the Nether and saw a piglin child. He knew that this piglin hybrid will be someone who others fear, who will be in pain, who would leave a trail of red and death with the trill for another kill in his mind. 

But the vision he saw for this small child was paved in a soft pink. 

He did not think when he took him in but he will see that he cares for this child. 

And days go by and things were well. He knows about the voices and their chant of blood, he knew about who his son would become (a sure future) and motivated him to become someone who is strong yet taught him of morals, loyalty, kindness, and trust. He taught his son to braid hair like his own and he taught him how to make his own iron work with his own hands.

Then he sees another vision, one of bright neon pink, and starts to hum a song he knows would fill their home. 

Then he saw the other child who was going to be given a silver tongue, how he would become too close to the sound of explosions and the smell of gunpowder. He will lose himself slowly and deliberately, a sanity that would not be easily gained back. A path full of madness and death. 

Yet when he looked at those almond brown eyes and curly hair he could see that those visions of the boy are paved in orange. He still has a chance. 

So he welcomed the boy and gifted him a guitar. He taught him how to knit and sew, to make a creation of his own. He gave him notebooks for him to fill with melodies and gave him words of love. When he said that he and Techno were twins he merely smiled as he saw this vision paved in yellow. 

He knew that if he left this child to his thoughts he would lead a path that would break him so he made sure to stay, to care, and love.

Then he almost fell mid fight when he was given a sight of gold.

He was quick to gather wood for a bed and make an extension to their house.

When he saw the new Avian in front of him he knew that the little one saw him in the same colored lens just like he had for him.

He smiled as he stretched out his hand and the chick smiled shyly in turn as he reached out to intertwine their hands.

He sees flashes of green, black, blue, and orgenae. Though he would have to sort through his mind to look at those visions again that night he smiled in blessing. 

His last vision ended in silver, he, no, they still have a chance.

(Their family is whole yet it is not complete. They are still missing the eclipse and the bee.)

(They would be complete one day, that vision was colored in orange mixed in with green.)

So he taught his little bird how to see through his visions and control his powers. He found out that he started to see further into the future when he joined his hand and he felt a burst of warmth. He taught him to fly and laughed when his little bird screamed before becoming a whoop of victory as he free fell.

His little brid’s path is unclear, tainted in silver and underlined in green if he tried but he lets it be. He trusts his little bird.

The future visions he has were always small, most in orange or yellow. Sometimes he sees black but they are always healed with an underline of purple. 

He never left, that future paved in a deep violet.

He cared for all his sons equally or that dark inky black would fill his vision.

He made sure to help through the small things within encouragement of yellow.

Slowly life became whole and his vision was slowly going down.

Things were quiet.

He should have known that an indigo vision would come up.

(Indigo… a color of both blue and purple. An event you can not change but the is the lake that branched out into many rivers of different colors and paths.)

He saw his son leave, his Wilbur to a place that he would promise to make a name for himself just like Techno.

He was going to the Dream SMP.

He did not other then that his vision was filled with indigo.

Tommy was different. 

He cried to him last night, seeing vision that was tainted in the back and barely hinted orage. 

Wilbur would die.

His son would die.

Suddenly the indigo made much more sense.

He asked Tommy if he wasnt to come with him to join Wilbur, that they could send a letter to Techno to come along.

He nodded.

His vision that night was a light silvery lavender.

(A soft silver lavender, one that gives a matter of choices that are unclear.)

(He doesn’t know how to feel but he knows he has a chance. They have a chance.)

(He will save his son.)

+In all paths his son will die, all in black, but black can be changed so he does his best to save him  
+(he does but he must give up something in turn)  
+Tommy and Philza did not tell Wilbur and Techno they can see the future but they do tell them of the rest of their powers  
+He cover their wings with capes since they know one of the rules that Dream established is not flying but the visions with that man is colored a dark purple so they chose to hide their wings since day one from this wild card (Because of this, no one knows they have wings until the big finally or something of that sort)  
+Quaickty does has wings but they are not meant for flying, merely gliding or floating a couple of feet over the ground since he wings are duck wings, weak but still wings, he’s not an Avian just a duck hybrid  
+When Tommy first look at Ranboo he gets a vision that was split in half and half colored lens exactly, one pink and one black, miracle and tragedy  
+Phil is there to keep Wilbur sane but the thing is, his vision is still black. His insanity is not tha reason he died, or atleast, not the main reason  
+The egg is colored red red red, sure their flashes of black but they always go back to red quickly. The egg can be stopped but its a bad vision neither a less  
+Sam is one of the people that Tommy attach himself to on the first week he is in teh SMP, Phil doesn’t mind  
+Niki was made sure to be kept safe  
+Phil is very stern but caring with Eret while Tommy is childish, way more than he should, but he is understanding with the man (making him stay with the two when they join LManberg and not betraying them which Phil and Tommy hoped would happen. After all his future was met with puppet strings and blood soaked eyes.)  
+Phil was a good dad to Wilbur so in turn the role model of a dad that Phil displayed was passed down to Fundy and he didn’t have a lot of trouble with their relationship as father and son (though they do have small arguments time to time  
+Jack was noticed  
+Tommy didn’t become to depend on Tubbo knowing that its was one of the reasons of their fall outs, he became a little more independent but would still come to Tubbof for help time to time  
+Tommy needs to take the disk, they are always involved no matter what  
+Phil secretly has wool coats in in ender chest knowing that Techno would make a cabin in the tundra  
+Tommy made a small spying area near the nether so he can see the ‘Hbomb maid service' for shits and giggles. No way was he going to stop THAT vision now was he. (even better, he watched Wilbur walk in on it to) (He even had Phil come watch with him)  
+He established a friendship with Geroge before the burning house thing (Tommy at least)  
+Tommy and Phil made sure to visit and help with Puffy and in turn hanged out with Dream and watch how they to had like this little mother and son relationship (they smile because they see the lens slowly turn more and more purple when every Puffy is around)  
+Phil stopped Tommy from burning Tubbo’s home and getting chased by Purpled


	77. Wings

Tommy with wings

That is, I realized that when I do a lot of my au’s or thoughts I always think that Tommy has wings. Which is bad on my part since I’m supposed to make it as vage as possible for people to put their own spin on it. So I apologize. 

But yes Tommy with wings.


	78. Tears

Wilbur cried when he realized his son betrayed him, taking down the one thing he left to keep him safe.

Phil cried when he thrust the sword through his son, knowing that he failed to save his son and ultimately end his life. 

Techno cried when escaped his death, seeing his father in chains and his ghost brother being calm when his life was almost taken away.

Tommy cried when he finally realized that he was all alone, no one wanted him and in turn he was abandoned. 

(Or the time the sleepy bois broke)


	79. "Yourself."

But who would I be without you?”

“Yourself.”

He wasn’t Tommy, no since he ventured out on his own journey. At first he was called Tommy, Tommyinnit and the boy Dream whitelisted.

(Tommyinnit)

Then he acted how he used to and he quickly became a problem child, someone to avoid and to make sure you don’t get close to. 

(Problem Child)

But he found Tubbo and he was saved from taking the blame, his name was brought back but it was always tagged on to another.

(Tubbo and Tommy)

Wilbur was added and soon he was made a new land separated from the SMP. He became a leader and a founder on top of things.

(Wilbur’s brother)

Then the fought and fought and they won. They won they won and then Tommy was given a new title he doesn’t know how he feels about it

(Hero)

But the election happened and they were chased out of their home, the place that he helped to protect.

(The two exiled)

He said nothing when Wilbur started to be insane, not even Techno did anything to stop it all. Then Wilbur smiled at him and laughed.

(Bad guys.)

Schlatte was dead and then Wilbur died too. He screamed and Techno made a speech while blowing the rest of his home. 

(Theseus. )

He met a new friend and thought he could start new again. But he was locked up and claimed to be nothing but trouble.

(Trouble maker)

Then he was exiled again, with the ghost brother this time and a man he hated with all of his life as he made him a new ‘home’. 

(Exiled)

Then no one came and every one left, he only had Dream then he left as well before he built a tower so high he could see the stars.

(Icarus.)

He stayed at Techno’s and he made a deal. He longed for the touches he gave and loved him back even when he knew his brother was still sour with him.

(Partners.)

But then deals were made and favors were discussed. He yelled and yelled and yelled before he joined LManberg and his brother turned his back.

(Betrayer.)

Doomsday came and he fought and fought but he did nothing to stop his last home, he yelled a Dream and the man laughed.

(Toy)

He tried to move on because he couldn’t. He was welling his woes and he could think nothing but what he was.

(Traitor.)

Dream sent him a message and he followed, bringing Tubbo into this mess. And all he could think was Dream’s words.

(Fool.)

He begged and begged but Tubbo won’t listen and just when he screamed his greatest fear Tubbo only smiled and said with such confidence he almost forgot to breathe.

(“Yourself.”)

(Tommy.)


	80. Why Tommy?

Why was Wilbur, even insane, did he only care to keep and save Tommy?

Like there are many reasons for this but I want other to just comment on that, he though even Tubbo and Techno was a traitor but Tommy who he went up to and kinda forced him into staying with him and making sure he doesn’t go to the other side, wanting only Tommy to be on his side.

So why Tommy?


	81. Let it happen

Wilbur lost an election, Wilbur was exiled, Wilbur was pushed out by the law.

In one story he would be angry, driven by grief to get back the power that he so deserve. 

In another, he accepted the rules he placed down and put down his hat. 

(Or maybe we have Wilbur not being so corrupted in his own rights thinking that LManberg can only be safe and prosperous with only him in charge and to let others take the wheel and just let what happens happen. He set the rules and now he will follow them. He wishes Shlatte good luck.)


	82. Travel with another

Karl tries and tries and tries yet no matter what he can never make their story a happy one, always ending up with death, betrayal, and fire.

“You're not enough.”

He’s not enough, he’s not enough, he’s not enough.

Maybe…. He just wasn’t enough.

So why not bring along another.

(Or where Karl still has his memories but he knows that after a fact from trying to fix the timeline over and over that he can’t do this alone so he brings someone to help change it.)

Who that might be… well…

Ranboo - memories lost is very convinte here  
Tommy - kid with a trauma needs a new life   
Tubbo - mister president being a big man here  
Ghostbur - Esh  
Eret - wants another chance  
Quickity - inside man inside man  
Sam - sam dad   
Sanpnap - Dream you will listen here-!


	83. Look what you brought upon you

Ghostbur slowly became Wilbur as Dream 

So we all know how Dream acts around Tommy and Ghostbur right? He acts all nice in front of Ghostbur or justify his action that what he does for Tommy is good for him and Ghostbur just takes it because he trusts Dream. But Dream is just being plain abusive to Tommy and we all know it. So why not this.

The more that Dream is being abusive the more that the original Wilbur comes out from Ghostbur. Ghostbur is Wilbur but he has all of Wilbur’s bad memories suppressed away so he can only remember the good things. But when he sees one of his good memories, how Tommy seems to be sadder and more and more sickly, Wilbur starts to come out and wants to protect Tommy from Dream. 

It's not just that, but seeing how Tommy breaks down to Ghostbur, to how Tubbo wants Tommy back, to how Tommy seems to be scared of Dream.

Well… Wilbur won't be having that.

So he starts to come out small, like he remembered how Dream is not a very good person at first and just tries to do things away from Dream and bring in more food for Tommy and that such. He even mines for ores and brings them to Tommy when he realizes that Dream blowing up all of Tommy’s stuff is wrong.

Then he starts to no longer forget about the bad memories that he sees with Tommy and Dream, no longer forgetting about the memories he's making. He then thinks about how mean Dream is and how he off handley teels Phil that Tommy looks bad in Exile which does worry Phil but at the time he is in house arrest so he can't do anything. 

It's when he has Dream telling him to leave that the personalities of Wilbur start to come out and he sneaks in to Tommy when Dream is away and tells him how Dream wants him gone. He goes on to act as Wilbur and starts to act more brotherly and more mature rather than clueless at everything. Tommy does figure out that he is acting more like WIlbur and Wilbur/Ghostbur tells him that he is starting to feel more like Wilbur rather than Ghostbur which he then says that TOmmy is the only one who knows and that he is going to get help for him which Tommy refuses to let him go until Wilbur/Ghostbur promised him he will come back. 

When he is told of Techno going be excited he doesn’t lead the butcher gang to Techno but instead helps him get away from the army and even stops Quackity from getting Carl and even gets mad at Tubbo like “Why did you do this? I trusted you to keep Tommy and LManberg safe!” (But only fro Tubbo to hear as he didn’t want anyone else going after him and knowing he’s Wilbur)

Since Ghostbur/Wilbur was not at the extinction with Techno he tries to ask Techno to come with him with Tommy, saying that Tommy is in trouble or that he looks very very sad and sick which after a bit of arguing did Techno agree. When they get there they are in time to see Tommy standing on top of the Pillar in which Wilbur/Ghostbur goes up to Tommy and tries to talk him out. Whether it works or not, while they are talking Techno was pushing himself to put down water all over the area in order for him to fall without damage. 

This would then go on to Techno taking in Tommy and how Wilbur/Ghostbur is going to tell Techno how he is becoming more like Wilbur. 

(Que the story going on into a bigger plot point since Wilbur is now back, still as a ghost though)


	84. To Help Them

To help them you have to kill him

(“I had no other choice.”)

To help them you have to save him

(“I won’t leave you ever again!”)


	85. My World to Yours

So have you read those mangas? The ones in which the main character is a modern person from our world who gets reincarnated into a world they have read/played and is a character in it and they try to make the story better for everyone?

Yeah, why not do something like that.

So basically if anyone here does not know those types of manga, a person from a modern world is killed, be it for accident or be it muder to what no, who knows but they die. They wake up to become a character that they have read from a book or a game they have played. Sometimes they are the villain in which they do everything in their power to stay alive, sometimes they are the side character and they want to help those that are given an unhappy ending, or sometimes they are the main character and they don’t like how their story plays. In the end they change the story for the better to their own ideal story for everyone to be given a happy ending.

For this it would be the people who cast the characters in minecraft and they become their characters. This is not only great since even if the story of season 3 of the Dream smp is not done when someone writes this you still have the excuses that those who are playing as their characters know the script of the story and know what would happen in the plot. Even better, while their characters in minecraft are a persona of themselves it's not their real selves so to have the real person in their characters… it's a mix.

As for who would this character/person be… well… I have a lot of ideas for many people.

(Also they do have their characters physical body and strength (so they do know how to run and swing a sword with expertise), they have their memories as well, and they do have their traits they have (hybrids, Chat, visions). Also they all die in order to become a reincarnation of their character so they can’t go back to their own world or they are dead (not like they have a choice anyways either….))

**Techno:**

If Techno was the one to be reincarnated into his character well… Hohoho.

He wakes up after winning the potato wars and his first thought is ‘what the heck?’ He is level headed but he is more emotionally freaking out because he is in minecraft? In hypixel? Like what? He stays there all day just freaking out and examining everything.

His communtactor for one, no longer a click of a button but an actual square shape device that he has on hand that has a different option than he used to have on a computer but still the same. It freaks him out when one of the buttons he has is a server called ‘Home’ and he only has to think ‘What is home?’ before he gets an on sight of memories.

His ‘Home’ is a server Philza has. Philza who is his fucken dad along with Wilbur and Tommy who are his brother who he hasn’t messaged in a month and haven’t seen for a year.

(Which really gets him because he just talked to them that night and now suddenly he finds out he hasn’t spoken to them in so long and that they are family?! Heeh?)

(He slightly curse Wilbur for making the sleepy bois a thing)

But then those memories bring him to another problem at hand.

He. Is. A. Hybrid.

Long pink hair (he put in a braid, something his hands moved with habit when he never braid anything in his life), his pig ears (he played with them in awe), his red eyes (he doesn’t know how to feel about them), and the fact he can see so clearly as well.

He changed.

(Then we have him looking at his golden crown like it personally offended him before playing around with the red cape he found near his bed because wow he knows his character has a cape but it flows so easily and so well, he is definitely keeping it.)

(Also I like to make Techno a more human based hybrid than anything here, simply so that the Techno that is reninactaed doesn't have to go through a even heavyer mental delima from becoming human to a pig if you know what I'm saying. I don't think he can handle that....)

Another problem is Chat.

Chat is… taking this in chaos.

(They are screaming about what the heck happened to Technoblade and who they are. Why are they Techno yet not you are Techno? Who are you? Techno right?)

Surprisingly he can take the screaming behind his head well and it doesn’t hurt when they scream at him or demand things from him. I guess he’s so used to having his chat spamming E, and Blood for the Blood God that he is just immune in a way. He talks to Chat and explains what is going on while Chat is surprisingly helpful and is walking him though with what Techno, the original Techno, was doing and who he was to the person turned character Techno.

(He asked them to spam E or Blood for the Blood God to see what happens but all he felt was restlessness and the need to stab something, but it wasn’t bloodlust so he was fine with it.)

Then he ask Chat to help him with his memories, this Techno’s memories and how he was going to live his life as this Techno (because even if he does try to get back he was dead) and so he spends like a few days just taking in all his memories and understanding the logic of this world as well as who was Technoblade as a person with Chat.

+Still does duel with Dream but he wins by even a bigger landslide and not by one round  
+He still has the functions and body strength as the Character Techno has so he is still great at fighting  
+Immune to fire as he is a Piglin hybrid  
+Needs to get use to his hybrid features like sensitive hearing or he can speak Piglin  
+He’s still Technoblade but he is more expressive with his emotions and do touches more (like head pats or hugs) and can laugh and smile lot more often  
+He does not panic when it comes to his situation but he does shut down in some days and doesn’t take care of himself think about his life before and how he can no longer get back (there is a lot of self care if someone sees him act this way and they try to help him get through the day, especially if it's his family)  
+He is weirded out that Phil is his dad and Tommy and Wilbur as his brothers but he gets use to it really quick since they still act and are playing as the people he use to know  
+His family does get worried and confused when Techno becomes more open and visits way more often but they get use to it (with Tommy first, Wilbur second as he isn’t use to his twin acting like this, and then Phil who is worried it had something to do with the voices but after confronting Techno he sees he doesn’t have to worry anymore.)  
+SMP Earth but Techno asks Wilbur and Tommy if they want to be a part of his and Phil’s faction. They can say no or yes and even if they do say no then Techno would make an ally to their fraction because he is their family and there is no way he is going to fight them  
+Dream SMP starts off way different with Dream a little more hostil with Techno since he won over him way easier than expected so he is a bit mean to him  
+He mends his relationship with Wilbur and Tommy and because of this they ask him to join the Dream SMP before the LManberg era which strikes fear or awe into the hearts of others because how are they suppose to know Techno, the actual Blood God, is the brother of charming Wilbur and annoying Tommy  
+No one wants to mess with Tommy or Wilbur since Techno always comes to them to help when they ask him to, even if its for a little thing like to help find a fox or to finding ancient debris in the nether which shows everyone he would do anything for his brothers (so watch the fuck out)  
+I think Wilbur will still do LManberg but Techno would be there to stop Wilbur from practically announcing to everyone that he made his own land on someone’s server of all things, he talk some sense into him and he peacefully gets Wilbur to not build walls or rub it in Dream’s face of what he’s done (although he still called the land LManberg and put markers around the land after getting Techno’s approval)  
+No LManberg war, no elections, no exile  
+Though things go to a different direction this time  
+Dream is still a bit controlling of his land so when he sees how no one wants to go against Techno or is either in awe of him like his brothers are and are praising him more… well...Dream just can’t have that  
+So instead of LManberg and Dream controlling it, it's all about Dream gaining back his power his right over Techno and those who seem to follow him  
+(Even when Techno himself is like ‘Heh?’  
+In other words a Dream vs Techno thing  
+Forget LManberg and make it so Wilbur renames the thing to Pogtipia just to sound closer to Pig for Technoblade and make Dream even more angry  
+Wilbur would fight for his brother, ‘Bite me Dream! I have a wild Tommy and I’m not afraid to use him.’

**Phil:**

Now Phil is… Phil I guess.

(He wake up when he was doing his project of Endlanits, uh, before the Phil as a character goes into the Dream SMP and kills Wilbur)

He is surpigly calm about this and more in awe than freaking out because he has Wing! He looks the same and feels the same with only much longer hair (he doesn’t mind it actually) and has haori’s for clothing which is surprisingly comfortable. He tests out his wings and is amazed on how well he can fly and is drunk over the adrenaline of flying.

(Wow that's high…)

He also has all the memories of who this Philza was and boy oh boy does he want to just jump off a cliff.

(Why was his character a father, never mind a neglectful and choosing favorite father again? God damn it Will.)

Turns out the sleepy bois dynamic is real and he is the father of Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy. Not only that he was gone from home for so long. He did get a message that Wilbur was making a country and that they went to war, he also sees that it was about a month ago or so.

He checks the day.

September 2, six days until the elections era will start.

Well shi-

+Phil is an adult man who just acts like a dad to the people he streams and to his friends, but now, he is an actually dad (fuck)  
+Phil isn’t sure how to act as a dad but he tries his best to be a dad who is there for his son’s  
+So yes he does go to visit Wilbur and Tommy and all of the other people in Dream SMP  
+He knows what is going to happen and thinks he is going to be sick when all he can think about is how his character, how Phil, will kill Wilbur later on when all he can see is Wilbur’s surprised but happy expression when he comes to visit  
+He thinks he going rip his own wings off when he sees Tommy and think how he almost committed susisde when all he sees is his annoying yet expressive teen in front of him who takles him into a hug  
+Yeah fuck no…. He is staying with these two no matter what it takes  
+He does call in Techno and talk to him after meeting Wilbur and Tommy again and wants to cry after the call (this Techno may be bloodlust but all he can think about the many laughs and jokes they share, how he still held affection in his voice and how the way Techno’s breath hitched when he called him son and the warm feeling when he replied with Dad back)  
+(fuck fuck fuck)  
+God he was never ready to be a dad but he will be one if its to stop the future, the story that Wilbur made for them, he will not let this go on  
+He doesn’t stop the election from happening but he does try to make sure that Wilbur isn’t just doing it for power, that he actually has to care and follow the rules he lay out for it to be fair (And not to drag Tommy because Will! You brother is sixteen don’t you even think about it!)  
+”If you're going to do this shit,” he pointed his finger at the podium. “Then you have to follow the rules like everyone else. If you win you win, but if you lose then there is always next month. Besides, it just gets me more time to speak with the two of you, son.”  
+While to Phil those words are normal to Wilbur they mean the world (Since it was Wilbur’s character who thinks he is more insignificant compared to Tommy or Techno so those words hit hard)  
+Even better, whether Wilbur did or did not win Phil would just pat him on the shoulder and say “I’m proud of you Will.”  
+That doesn’t make him cry, it doesn’t  
+(Phil thinks they have to have a talk over how he, this Phil, was a neglectful father to both Wilbur and Tommy because they deserve that much and no way in enders was he going to leave them ever again)  
+(Now to get Techno down here with them…)  
+(Wilbur was never angry at Phil when he left him to care for Tommy, just sad and thinking he was useless and such, it was at Pogtopia did those sad feelings turn into anger and then he started to blame Phil and Techno for a lot of things. So during this time Wilbur was just desperate for a kind word or a firm smile)  
+(Phil is happy to deliver)  
+Since Wilbur wasn’t much as a dick head when he was doing the election or trying to bribe Quackity or go against Shalttes ideals he might or may not get exiled  
+Phil does has problems because he doesn’t have his wife or his family from before but he knows he dead so he can’t  
+(he does has a breakdown about this which his boys find out about and try to comfort him when they don’t know why he broke down)  
+(Wilbur is panicky but after this he thinks how his dad isn’t always this straight forward chill guy and thinks how Phil must have some problems as well that makes him human unlike this perfect person he always made him up to be)  
+(Tommy gets sad since it seem like dad had something happen to him and he wants to do anything to make him feel better)  
+(Techno just wants to kill whoever made his dad upset)

**Wilbur:**

Wilbur is a scream type of person and waking up to a house that is not his, in a room that's not his, to a bed that is not his, messes you up.

Like he is still the same person, tall and lanky but he also is not? He is stronger and his memories are waaaaaaaaaay different and wait…

Who is his what now!?

Phil is his actual dad! With Tommy and Techno as his brothers?! And he is in the middle of the SMP Earth era??!! What!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!?!!?!!?!?!?!!?

Wilbur is having a full on blown panic attack.

Since he was admin at the time he didn’t get that questioned on why was he gone that whole day which he was relived about but he needs to check on what is going on what the fuck-!

(So yeah, the first day was Wilbur panicking, looking at this comicator and think ‘this is reall’, and looking through this Wilbur’s memories and think ‘why the fuck did I make this cannon again?’ over and over)

Day two is when he starts to slap some sense into himself because he needs to breathe and think clearly.

He died, that he sure. But now he is Wilbur, or his persona, Wilbur Soot who is an actual admin with the sleepy bois as his actual family with SMP Earth as an actual world he is living in.

Ok… ok… he can do this…. He can do this. Yeah… he can do this Chat! He can fucken do this!!

(Spoiler: he can’t)

(Don’t know if you want to make him a hybrid or not)

+He has daily panic attacks because what the actually fuck? This does get Tommy scared and worried over his brother and it gets to the point where he calls in Phil to help  
+He uses his guitar to calm down or gets cuddles from any of his family because fuck he needs them  
+He is still the charming Wilbur we know and he is still very chill and makes a lot of jokes and makes fun of tommy on a regular  
+cause why not?  
+He does act like his character in real life to so he’s not so different but he does have those off days in which he needs someone to help him get out there more or care for him at that time (like a shut down day but more depressing rather than being numb)  
+Also he is admin of SMP Earth and knows a lot fo the future of it so he will and does take advantage of this, sorry Technoblade  
+His family do see that he is acting a bit strange but not as strange, because how his character is basically Wilbur Soot and how he does act like his character most of the time they just think of this as a growing up change and go along with it  
+He does visit Phil and Techno a lot (Techno more) and hangs out with the Business Bay boys to, even stopping this misunderstanding between their fractions as well before they become emmys of each other  
+(Enders all mighty he will not have this family break before the real war starts)  
+He has fun with Tommy and they act like they do in the real world, With Techno its a bit different but he sees a lot of the similarities between his Techno and this Techno, Phil… with Phil its very awkward since he knows this Phil kills him and how different he acts so he stays away from Phil  
+This worries Phil, thinking why Wilbur was so happy to visit him only to awkwardly shuffle away and try everything in his power to leave him, it get to the point where he even ask desperately to Techno if he did something wrong before making an unplanned flight to Tommy to ask teh same  
+Que panic parental figure trying to figure out what is wrong with his son  
+(This helps a lot for Phil to figuring out what he did wrong and how he was a father was being a bit neglectful when he thinks back on his time with Wilbur only to realises he never did meet his son face to face for a long time)  
+But then Dream SMP comes  
+W E L L  
+He does do LManberg but he ask Dream if he can make a new land just like the original timeline because he feel like he should go against the timeline as much but he did ask Dream if it was alright to mark a land as his  
+Dream didn’t like that for many reason but Wilbur does go on to how he was going to make this ‘drug’ (potions) business and that they can do trading with Dream and other lands as well, he also goes on to how he is the founder of the land but the land is still part of the DreamSMP and is still part of Dream’s power  
+In other words he is saying they are independent but they won’t be free from his power since its still part of the Greater SMP  
+(yes he did say that, remembering that its one of the lines he made for Dream)  
+Dream does agree to this, now knowing that they weren’t trying to go against Dream or his rules so he allowed them their land, their business, and their limited indepences  
+(After that Wilbur had a freak out because he was that close, that close to coming to a war and just coming close to death and-)  
+(He didn’t want to die, he never wanted to die)  
+So at the time no battle was fought but there is still one thing left  
+Tommy  
+Tommy fucken Innit just had to have this disk wars with Dream and Dream is still a bit piss over that as well because he greifted, burned, and even tried to kill him to  
+So while the war of LManberg is done there is still the problem of Tommy  
+And while Dream might be mad at Tommy and Tommy rubbing it in he has to find a way for both of them to find a compromise so that they don’t make a war!  
+So in other words, Wilbur has to stop the expansion of the disk war but calming Tommy and trying to put Dream at ease  
+But when was Wilbur’s life ever easy  
+F U N D Y  
+(Fundy is his son and, omg, they have so many fun moments switching each other and they do act more like a father and son duo. Wilbur also knows not to treat Fundy as a child and he does give his son responsibility and freedom but also becomes the father figure of this fox hybrid. Fundy is very appreciative of this. Wilbur even invite shim over to SMP Earth and offers him to help him build in a fraction or to get his own fraction in SMP Earth as well)  
+(Fundy does see that his father has change but sees this change as a good things, and becomes of Wilbur making an effort he also got Fundy to reconnect with his family, aka, the sleepy bois)  
+(Fundy is extremely attracted to Phil as his grandpa but then he is confused as to why Wilbur seems to be very skittish around Phil. He is one of the people to notice this first and bring this to Phil’s attention.)  
+(Fundy would be the connection to getting Phil and Wilbur on better terms soon)  
+(Also, Wilbur likes to scratch Fundy’s ear which makes the fox very embarrass but he doesn’t stop Wilbur either and he leans into the touch.)  
+(Wilbur is all gushy and melting inside when he first found this out)  
+W I L B U R  
+(Wilbur does has the fear of dying or anything of that sort since his character does go insane and dies and becomes a ghost)  
+(he has a lot of nightmares becomes of this)  
+(He does second guess himself a lot when he starts to become stressed and thinks he is going to go insane and shuts himself away from everyone thinking he might hurt them. It gets to the point that he is even thinking about leaving.)  
+(He does want to hurt them, he doesn’t wan to hurt his family)  
+This worries Tommy, Fundy, and Tubbo since they were so close to him and when Wilbur starts to neglect his health and is becoming a shut it they panic as well, going to the having the adults of the serve to help them  
+When that doesn’t work they go to plan b  
+Time to bring in Phil and Techno  
+Something is wrong with Wilbur and they would do anything to get him back

**Tommy:**

Tommy is a whiplash of emotions.

Like he wakes up to not only finding out he is fucken small but he is not in his room at all. The fuck?

Surprisingly he doesn’t scream, not at first. He is just thinking that someone kidnapped him and that he needs to get away from the kidnappers. But then he sees his tiny hands, and his this room doesn’t look like a room a kidnapper would have him stay in and he wasn’t even fucnken tied…

Slowly he starts to curse softly, the only way to get out his fear when he sees another door to his room. For some reason he opens it and it leads to a bathroom. He is quick to close it behind him and lock it, not knowing when the kidnappers might comes back to check on him. He then is looking at his hands and his body thinking what the fuck happen and then he sees a mirror…

He looks at the think and he sees his blue eyes and blonde hair and thinks its much more brighter than his original eyes and think what the fuck?

He stares at himself in the mirror

Then after a few seconds a shit load of memories come crashing into him.

(Now here's the things, he is in a younger body who had just died in his original body and is transported/reincarnated into his own character of a Tommy who just so happens to be in a fucken minecraft world with the sleepyboys as his family)

So it's justifyed when he screams and fucken fates from the overload of memories and weaker body of his.

+Tommy lost about ten years of his life in this to a smaller body so he is six years old  
+Tiny fucken Tommy with tiny fuck body  
+Has to go through that life stage again it seems….  
+Also he just faints there but the thing is, the sleepy bois are his family and he does live in a house along with them so when he screamed he woke up the entire household  
+Que, Wilbur yelling for Tommy, Phil panicking when he sees the bed empty, and Techno knocking down the bathroom door to see Tommy laying on the floor in a dead faint  
+P a n i c  
+So we just have tiny Tommy healing and recovering from having all those on slots of memories by just going into mini coma  
+I guess you can say that while he is in that mini coma he is looking through his memories and just coming to terms with his situation  
+I mean he is smaller, in a minecraft world, and that he died in his original world  
+So yeah, he just fucken perefect, no fucken tramau at all  
+.....screw it - he’s going to punch something once he wakes up  
+(Wait… but he has fucken Technoblade as a brother…. Oh shi-)  
+So when he wakes up he is both annoyed and afraid at his situation but a soon as he sees his family he starts to panic  
+Because while looking through memories is one thing, having your hybrid brother(s?), winged dad, and his human(?) brother in front of him kind of freaked him out a bit  
+(a lot)  
+He yells and shouts and goes on with “go away! Get away from me! Stop touching me!” and he backs himself into a corner and just use anything in his reach to make them stay away  
+(then we have his family being worried with Wilbur trying to calm him, techno frozen and having the voices screaming something is wrong, with Phil having a mental breakdown as he tries to make himself as less threatening as possible)  
+(In the end Phil was the one who stayed in the room to calm down Tommy with Techno and Wilbur out of the room)  
+(Phil does get him to calm down and rock him while covering him with his wings but the emotional whiplash of last few days just made Tommy cry and hug on to Phil whispering phrases like “i don’t want to die,” “I’m sorry I’m sorry,” “please just stop” and “don’t leave”)  
+(this worries to Phil to no end)  
+Because of this Tommy will change dramatically because he is no longer as childish no more, sure he is still a kid but he has the level of maturity where you know it's wrong for a child his age to have  
+He still hangs out with Wilbur but he is more on edge, with Techno he doesn’t talk his head off just stare at him like he is a puzzle he can’t understand, and with Phil he’s an on going of running away from the sight of him to clinging onto him like he is his last life line  
+This worries his family a lot (it worries Phil even more when his son starts to call him Phil and not dad)  
+Then Phil had this idea that Tommy has something similar to Techno’s voices because this is also something that happened to Techno, and so Phil confronts this with Tommy  
+(Here is Tommy’s thought process, he knows for a fact he changed and he knows for a fact that he fucked up anything on trying to pass it off like normal. But he also knows that if he said no to Phil about this then they will get worried, might find other ways in which what had happened to him, and might find out that he is not their Tommy.)  
+(he is not getting punt into the void for saying the truth)  
+So he he talks about these thoughts and images he has, things that happen in SMP Earth and Dream SMP (since its true but he doesn’t know if it will come true in this world) and he talks about small scene in there, as well as adding his two cents like technos potato wars, phil leaving, wilbur dying  
+He scares Phil, not because of the ‘visions’ (something he’s naming), but the fact that six year old Tommy saw so many horrible things (his still a fucken kid)  
+he’s going to fucken make sure none of those things happen  
+So now instead of Techno being the only one with the Voices, Tommy has his Visions  
+This is something that Tommy takes advantages of by making sure that Phil stays, that he will throw a tantrum when Techno is gone to long, or if Wilbur is thinking of leaving for a very long time  
+(sometimes he does get scared, going on to staring at Wilbur’s chest and panic, making sure that Techno doesn't go under anything heavy, or touch Phil’s wings like it was the last time he will see them)  
+This affects the whole family dynamic because now their family is a lot more tight knitted and closer because whenever Tommy sees them drifting apart he breaks down and panics (and slips in reason like wilbur dying, Techno blowing everything, or phil leave them alone) which affects the older three because they don't’ want Tommy to go through with that  
+(basically family stuck together by a oath of keeping Tommy safe and everyone knows this but Tommy)  
+Though Tommy does learn to live and adapt, even seeing his once friends as family (Phil fucken cried when he started to call him dad again) (Wilbur denied making a song for Tommy when he accidentally called him Wilby) (Techno always train and play with Tommy in the woods, always) he does has those moments of panic and his breathing gets faster, and his legs get shaky, and teh room is spinning but he fucken failed-!  
+Yeah he gets panic attacks from time to time but not as much as he should have since he is there at a young age and learns to adapt to it  
+So yeah, out of the four, Tommy is the one to adapt into this new world far more quickly  
+(Tommy is far more clingy and always wants to be near his family members near him once he gets used to calling his family and gets over the bad shit that might happen. He needs, i repeat, NEEDS to have one his family members with him at all times or he panics and think they are dead or worse and just full on breaks down)  
+(He has the PTSD shit if you know what I mean to make it clear)  
+(He learn to relay a lot on others after not trusting anyone at first)  
+(He and Technon bonds on the “Voices and Visions that only I can see in my head and they are making me crazy” club)  
+(Phil and wings, carries him to fly around (unless you make him a hybrid and he has wings then he teaches him how to fly )  
+(Wilbur and Tommy are brothers, you know what I mean)  
+(Also Fundy and Tommy learning the new world of hybrid aging)  
+(He is very sour he ends up still be the youngest so he clings on to the fact that Fundy is still technically younger than him even when he is physically and menatly older)  
+(It's a touchy subject ok?!)  
+SMP Earth be like brrrr  
+You can have Tommy being the little shit he is and charms everyone he meets and just becomes this beacon that everyone is drawn to  
+Also don’t become his enemy of the Business Bay Boy enemies, just don't, or you will have your land taken and destroyed but his family  
+(the first person to do that will be a very great example, i mean, look at the crater in its place)  
+Also Tubbo  
+Tommy gets to meet Tubbo again and he is fucken keeping him trying him bitch!  
+Dream SMP  
+Tommy, like I said, fuckened charmed everyone in SMP Earth, so why not in the Dream SMP  
+Like at first, everyone was annoyed at him and was a bit cold towards him with his loud voice and crude langues, not going to lie, he made some enemies with him that day  
+But like, the more people hang out with him the more they see that's not the case  
+Like they see him stare off into space, how he always has to be near Wilbur/Tubbo/Fundy, or how he seems to flinch at very loud sounds or just start to breath fast…  
+The server gains an little brother and will punt you through the void if you do anything to him  
+They do get annoyed time to time but they love him  
+Also becomes of the vision they do not have the LManberg wars or anything of that time line at all  
+The only problem they do have is the egg since Tommy doesn’t know enough of the egg or how much it influences Dream and is worried over how it controlled Dream to becomes so corrupted and evil  
+So really, the only thing he has to face is the egg but the egg is far more powerful than appears to be and it will cause a war through the affected and those that are not affected  
+(Let me tell you right now Tommy will be scared of the color red after this for a whole different reason)  
+(Also everyone is very worried when Tommy still has these “visions” and how they are effecting him)  
+(Tommy knows of the egg and its effects and he knows how to stop it. The thing is, he doesn’t know where the tools of the books are or the items to do so.)

And thats for the Sleepy bois, I still have a whole list of people I am doing but I will do them a group at a time so for know have the main four. Next are Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled, and Fundy. (If you want to see a certain person next or group tell me!)

(Also found a story that similer to this, its called "Rare Forgiveness" by "ColoredLatte": https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654101/chapters/70240722)

(Some people are physic let me tell you)


	86. Wish Me a Second Chance

Wish upon a star and a Goddess will deliver

So this is based on a timetrale/second chance serinario of a fic I read a while ago so I don’t know how to find it again but I will get into details. 

Tommy knew what he did wrong, he knew that the actions he had taken and the fall out with his family was not solely on Techno or Wilbur’s shoulders. He too had broken his family into far more pieces then he can remember. He may be trying to build up again by making a hotel or try to destroy the egg but what he did would stop nothing.

Fast forward a bit this is the bad ending of the server. Where Wilbur is not revived, where Techno went blood crazy, where Phil’s wings are gone, where Dream escaped from prison, where Ranboo was controlled, where Tubbo was killed, where the egg won.

The red vines won, Dream further the chaos, and all friends are gone in more ways than one.

And Tommy… well… he’s one of the few alive that are still sane. All the rest left or fighting in battle, the lucky ones hide. 

But Tommy… Tommy didn’t want this. He wanted to change, he wanted a new start, he wanted a second chance.

“If I had a second chance,” he told the stars. “Then I would save them all.”

“Even Dream?” A voice asked.

He did not hiestatie. “Even Dream.”

Then we have Clair, the Goddess who smiled down at him.

She will be the one to grant him his wish.

Tommy would be sent back in time, time before the LManberg even started, time before Dream was corrupted, time before trust was as rare as nether ingos. He will be able to stop the process of all of those bad events from happening and to stop any corruption that would happen.

But there needs to be a catch.

In order to be given a chance to go back in time, Tommy would have to give up his voice, a way of speaking to those he loves, and he needs to not exist. 

What I mean is that when Tommy goes back in time he never meets Phil, never meets Techno or Dream or Tubbo or Wilbur. He never became a part of the family, never joined the SMP with an invitation, never went to SMP Earth. It was like he was never real, that he never existed.

Tommy would be gone from everyone’s lives until the events in which he wanted to stop will start.Everyone will have this feeling that something is messing however, like there was a person that they needed in their lives but no matter how many people they meet they can’t find the one person they are looking for.

For those that Tommy knows or are acquainted with get a feeling of this, those that he is a friend with will get thoughts like ‘he would like this’ or ‘i know he would laugh at that’ and back track on why they would think that and who was ‘he’. Those that he was very close to or is his family would have dreams and see images of Tommy. They won’t see his face nor do they recognize his voice, like the images of him are made so that its hard to tell who he is, but they know someone is missing so they try to find the person with a loud voice, blonde hair, and bright smile.

Yet they could never find him.

When Tommy does come is when he is hidden, he has a mask, hair grown to be Phil’s length, and his green emerald earring. He introduces himself as Theseus and helps as many people as he can and stops the events of the wars. The thing is, since he covers a lot of himself and he can’t speak because he doesn’t have a voice it's hard for people to connect the dots that Theseus is the person they are looking for. 

(Because of his actions, Wilbur doesn’t die, Tubbo doesn’t submit to power, Ranboo never gets controlled, Dream is not possessed. Sure some problems like Wilbur almost going insane or Schlatte winning or Dream being war hungry aren’t completely stopped but you get all the choices in which you still have hardship but you don’t go off the deep end. Like a story mode in which you get all the good choices and you don’t mistakenly get a bad choice)

(Tommy, sorry, Theseus is this character who is hiding in the shadows that you are weary of but the more he helps you the more to trust him until you want to be friends with the guy. Theseus does hang around with them more and more and lingers around but he tries to linger too long because he wants his friends to be safe and believes that he is the reason everything went down to shit so he tries to get away. Of course they don’t want him to and everyone is attached to this mute, secretive, expressive person that they want to befriend.)

(When everyone starts to hang around him they start to get the feeling that a piece is being slotted back, that the one thing that was missing was this boy and that they found their pieces. But they still have this lingering thought that something is wrong, like they don’t want Theseus because he isn’t the one they are looking for. The person they are looking for has a loud voice not a mute, he is happy and cursed, not quiet and sad. They get the feeling that Theseus is connected to the person but they don’t think he is the person unless they start to hang around him more.)

It was at the end, where the final battle with the red vines and the egg does come. In which the whole server is trying to fight it and kill it off. However, the only way to kill the egg flr go is for someone to give their life to kill the egg and no one wants to or those that do only have one life. It's then that Theseus offers to go in and doesn’t give an answer.

So before he goes to kill the egg he gets in front of his family and gives them a paper with the words. “I wished for it after all, I only want to give you all a good end” then runs away to stop the egg.

(Fund Fact: HE HAS ONE LIFE)

That's when all the memories of Tommy come back and everyone realizes who Theseus is and what he’s going to do. So without hesitation they all go to stop him and bring him back with them shouting for Tommy.

But Tommy does the last finishing blow and almost dies with half a heart

Note: half a heart.

So this gives everyone a chance to save him with a health potion or regen, whatever you see it to be, and they help to save him.

Once Tommy realises he is being saved and the egg is gone he tries to run away, believing that he’s not supposed to stay after doing what he asked for a second chance before his family begs him to stay. Tommy (with still no voice) tries to lessen their grip on him and try to run away believing that in order for his wish to be fulfilled then they have to live a life without him and that he can;t stay with or be near them.

Then Clair comes down and tells him that he has fulfilled his wish and now he can live the life he made and gives him back his voice again.

And that's when his whole family hug him and he’s smiling and crying because finally, finally he’s home.


	87. Killza

“Tommy got into a fight?”

Techno slightly nodded awkward, not wanting to see the worry on Philza's face.

“Did he win?”

Techno blinked.

Wha-

(The voices cheered and chanted Killza over and over.)


	88. Stars... My only friends

Tommy breaths in and opens his eyes to the sky above.

How ironic that at his lowest point he goes to the stars and reaches as far as he can. He wants to feel the height of it all, the wind, the freedom he used to have one more time. Relieved and a childlike giddiness bounced in his chest like he used to have, a foreign memory that he thought he forgot. Looking at the stars he thinks how pretty they are, copied and pasted up in the night and watching him like a friend.

He reached forward.

Then he dropped back down.

One. 

Last. 

Time.


	89. Don't throw away what is precious

If Technoblader did throw out Tommy the first time, what then?

What of Techno didn’t let Tommy stay but instead threw him out?

Tommy betrayed him, he went against his word, he pointed his sword at HIM!

He won’t forgive Tommy, he won’t. Through blood or bonds he won’t forgive him

(He ignored the Chat, how they denied and raged at him, how Tommy was his brother that he was family and that they were happy together. He still loves him, he still loves his baby brother so why did you throw him out.)

Techno snorted and closed the door.

Hours later, Dream walked through the snow to see Tommy barely breathing in a frozen state, blacken foot, blind eyes (from snow blindness), and the repeated word though his lips.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

‘Well,’ Dream smiled. ‘He finally broke.’

Now to come take his prize.

(Or Techno threw out Tommy when he found him under his house and Dream finds him almost dead in the snow. He talks him back and puts him in the Vault and imprisons him there. Tommy’s weak from being blind, having his leg cut off, and having difficulty breathing from the damage in his lungs from the cold air. He no longer fights Dream, knowing he can’t win no matter what and becomes his play thing, his toy to throw around and releases his anger on and put back in his cage. Just endless days of being hit, fed, locked up and repeated.

Tommy begs for Techno, for Wilbie, for dad to come but no ones does. He slowly starts to give up on life and feels that pain is the only thing to live for. He does try to kill himself once but was chained everywhere (arms, hands, feet, neck) to his room so he doesn’t try to kill himself with lave again and was roughed up very badly.

Tubbo still goes to Logsert and thinks Tommy’s dead and goes on to tell everyone, even Techno and Phil who then thinks that it wasn’t possible but finds out about the tower and feels dread. He tries to find Tommy but Tommy was nowhere to be seen and he felt the guilt that he was the last one to see his brother only to throw him away and maybe even kill him. He search and search and search, even asking Dream but Dream couldn’t find and-

He breaks, he killed his brother, his baby brother.

The server was sick with grief. That is… until Sam came to the Vault and saw a room already filled in…)


	90. +Abandoned again

An add on to chapter 55 “Abandoned again” (sorry it took awhile, if anyone wanted me to add on to any chapter idea I had or wanted me to just counite with the ideas I had for a certain prompt just send a comment on the chapter that you want to see more of a detailed and lengthy add on for that prompt idea)

So as said Tommy has an issue of being abandoned because he was abandoned by his mother and he craved the need to have someone with him, whether it be a friend, sibling, or parent. Philza comes along and adopts this kid and he gains a family. Although his issues do get brought up again when Techno left and he starts to think that maybe things might be going down hill but he held onto the hope that Techno will come back and visit like he would.

But then this is where Philza left as well and Tommy is very hurt by this, like not even joking he full on bawls and cry and screams because Phil was the first person to give him a home, to give him love, and a family that he can call his. But now he just one up and left him with Wilbur and hurts. 

It hurts so fucken bad.

Because of this he sticks to Wilbur like glue and refuses to go against or even leave him which in turn makes the brother relationship with both of them very strong and unbreakable. He still clings onto the hopes that Phil and Techno will come back so he writes letters to them time and time again. Some are answered, so are not, but he still writes no matter what.

Then when Wilbur was given an invitation to the Dream SMP Tommy went along with him because he will never leave Wilbur never ever.

This then shows how he sticks with him when LManberg is going to war and how the election went as well as exiled. But we all know how that went down.

In that time we also have Tommy getting attached to Tubbo, a boy who knew nothing about him yet hangs out with him and completes him. Now here's the thing, even after Techno and Phil left he still starved for affection and the love that they left behind so when Tubbo came along he did not like him at all. Burning his house and talking shit and all that, but as time went on Tubbo managed to calm down Tommy and became his friend. Tommy then accepts Tubbo as the people he will care and strive to love for which then gives him emotional whiplash when it comes to the election and exiled part.

So now here comes Insane Wilbur.

When Wilbur starts to get insane and talks about taking down Manberg Tommy does get scared but he also wants to stay with Wilbur. So because of this he tries to appeal to him about Tubbo and him being on their side and how they can take Manberg without it being destroyed. But Wilbur is turning into someone he doesn’t recognize and he gets terrified by this when he starts to yell at him and get more and more unhinged. He tries to get his old Wilbur back but it wont work since he is so far gone. 

The one reason why Tommy didn’t leave Wilbur is because Wilbur only seems to trust Tommy and Tommy himself does trust Wilbur. He cares for him more than he can ever imagine because Wilbur was the only one to stay while Techno and Phil left.

So Tommy stayed, he warns Tubbo to leave the day of the red festival but that doesn’t work. So he does everything in his power to keep Tubbo safe and stick with Wilbur for as long as he can.

When Wilbur starts to become more ‘calmer’ and he wants to take down Schlatte the normal way Tommy was relieved and now that they have an army on their side they can take back LManberg. And once they do they can be a family again.

Of courses he sees Wilbur asking Phil to kill him, how he didn’t care about anything but his end. It was then that he realized that Wilbur, the one person who stayed, was the one to leave him behind forever. That broke him.

He thought they would alway be together. He was wrong.

(Wilbur is the one to teach him even the longest of trust can be broken in a heartbeat.)

Then he has Techno and how Tommy tried to mend any time of relationship they ever had. When he called him to help he was overjoyed when he actually came. He tried at first to get along with Techno and spend as much time with him like Wilbur but when Wilbur started to make them both work he didn’t get to hang with Techno that often. But for the moments he did he treasured them and craved for more because Techno is back, Techno is back!

He does have some struggles with Techno, him being different from the teengaer he was before and how he was now an adult who went to war, fought battles, and was far more bloodlusted than before. Techno sees Tommy as an annoying child while Tommy still sees Techno as the cool older brother, even when the cool older brother ignores him or speaks very little to him. But that's ok, Tommy doesn’t mind.

Then the red festival happened and he exploded. 

He didn’t want to be near Techno, he hated Techno, how could you do that Techno, we trusted you, Tubbo was on our side, why did you do that-!

But Techno saw no wrong to that and nor did Wilbur or Tubbo.

Tommy let it settle away but he still held this fear about his brother because why did he do that, if Techno would do that to Tubbo, one of his attachments and closest friends then what would he do to Wilbur, to him?

Tommy is weary of Techno but he is still carved for affection. 

It got better when Techno did start to tease him more, give him more head pats, give hima small smile or teach him how to fight even better.

Once Techno said he was proud of him and it was like all his fears he had of him were gone.

He fully trusts Techno.

Then came the day in which Techno spawn Withers and he felt crushed. NOt betrayed, no, just… crushed. He trusted him, though they could mend their relationship, that they can be brothers. But his brother didn’t see it that way.

The one thing that made it worse was that Techno wanted him dead.

“You want to be a hero? Then die like one!”

Techno did not see him as a brother. He never accepted him into his family. He never saw him as family. He only saw him as this kid who entered their lives and left him to rot.

Tommy was heartbroken.

(Techno taught him that not everyone thought to give him trust back, only seeing him as a side piece.)

Then Tubbo comes next. Tubbo is a friend that Tommy made, someone that he cares for and learned to let in and was not disappointed when Tubbo loved him back. Because of this he is very protective of him and refuses to be away from him.

Exiles happen and he tries everything in his power to keep in contact, to make sure that he is safe, to see if he was fine or if he was in danger. Things like that. So when Wilbur starts to doubt Tubbo he tells Tubbo this and makes sure to tell him that he still traut him and that Wilbur is only paranoid.

Then the red festival happens and he gets desperate. Because, like, Tubbo died? He has one life left, only one. Tommy did not want Tubbo to die. So after this he is very protective of Tubbo and is like, you stay with me and you won't get hurt type of way, you know?

Then when Tubbo becomes president and Techno and Wilbur left he starts to get even more clingy with Tubbo. But Tubbo can’t have that, he can't play with Tommy or both with him when he has a country to run you know.

So this is where Tubbo and Tommy start to part and Tommy gets desperate and scared because Tubbo is going to leave him and he can't. He can't leave him please Tubbo!

He gets so scared and desperate that he gets Ranboo and things to do a prank kon Geroge because of this, just like how he and Tubbo used to do in their time. But then Tubbo gets angry at Tommy and Tommy tries to plead his case. Tried to do anything from lying to even showing him how much he trusts him and Tubbo I gave you my disk and you're the only one left please please please.

But Tubbo exiled him and he realized that Tubbo didn’t need him anymore. While he might still need Tubbo, Tubbo did not.

(Tommy realized that even the most strongest of bonds can be thrown away for one's own benefits)

Philza is a whole other concept here. Since Phil was the first to leave he is cautious around Phil and instead of going to him when he was staying in LManberg he stays away from him. A part of him hopes for Phil to come to him and ask how he was, another part hates him and wishes for him to leave after seeing Wilbur’s blood on his hands. A deeper part of him wanted to hug him and hide under his wings. 

He starts to wonder how Philza felt about him and when he was like a few days before his exile he decided to go up to Philza and talk with him. He didn’t know what made him do it but he wanted to talk to him. But when he went off to see Phil he saw in him a deep conversation with Niki and they were just talking. Tommy didn't interrupt so he waist and hides, hoping for them to finish up fast when a question catches his attention.

Niki asked Phil about why he came to the Dream SMP and Tommy hoped it was becomes of his messages and that it was his endless calls that finally, finally, got him to come back and-

“Oh, Techno asked me to come down.”

He’s heart shattered and he wanted to cry. He looks at his commutator and realizes that the messages he sent to Phil were still not read or even looked at. 

He felt sick. Phil never came for him. Phil didn’t care for him. Phil didn’t even remember him! He forgot about Tommy.

While he always treasured the memories of Phil, Phil didn’t bother to even look back.

(Tommy realized that even the oldest of bonds can lose their strength, faded though time)

Now he’s in exile, he has no one, he is all alone, all those he bonded and trusted were broken, faded, ripped, and thrown back at his face. No one cares, no one cares.

But then we have Dream and his manipulation.

Dream is the one who keeps saying that there are friends even when Tommy knew he was the reason all that happened to him was because of Dream. But the more he was spent away from his people and the more Dream repeated the phrase the more that Tommy believed it. I mean, he lost everyone he loved and he craved for more warmth and love and just someone to hold on to him. Dream gave him that, he gave him head pats, and smiles, adn words of encouragement. He gave him gifts and a home and food and he was his friend.

But Dream also hits him, telling him he wasn;t enough, that he was the reason everyone left, that he was the reason that the server went down in flames. He blamed, hit, and yelled at Tommy and Tommy believed him because the loss of his bonds were what pushed him to believe it and if Dream said it, his only friend, then it must be true. 

But there was a part of him, a single part that wanted to keep things away from Dream, that Dream was lying, that Dream was evil, that he had to stay away from Dream. So he made a compartment, made to keep his items away just in case. Just in case.

We all know what happens next. 

Dreams find out and he blows everything up. He yells at Tommy thathe trusted him, that he cared for him, that he was his friend yet this was the trust he was given back to!? Was it the bond they had that made Tommy hide away everything? He betrayed him! He betrayed Dream!

And then Dream left him, a bond made by the need of warmth gone in a second.

He releases his worst fear came true.

He has no one.

How was abandoned again.

They all left him.

They hated him.

They wanted him gone. 

He was alone.

Alone. 

No one was coming back.

No one wanted to come back for Tommy.

Why should they?

No one ever wanted him before, why would they want him now?

This sends Tommy in a turmoil. His worst fear came true and no one wanted him. Not his father nor his brother nor his best friend, not even the desperate attempt to make Dream his friend wasn’t enough to get him to stay. They left and it hurts, it feels like someone ripped his heart out, the sun no longer shining, like the world was deep in a frozen wasteland. It hurts, ithurts ithurtsithurtsithurtsithusrtihurts-

He can’t take it anymore. He just can’t. He doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Not anymore. He can’t he can’t he can’t-

He can’t any more. 

He doesn’t want to feel hurt anymore.

So he does the one thing everyone wanted from the start. 

He left.

He left because he has no one. He left because he doesn’t want to make a bond only for it to break. He left because he just can’t look at them anymore. He left because he wasn’t wanted.

So he left and decided that he should live his life without anyone, to not have connections, that no one wants him, that he shouldn’t get too close to others or he will be left behind because once they find out more about him they will see that he isn’t enough, won’t be enough.

Never enough. 

So he travels away, juts… away. He can’t stay so clearly he has to leave. Leave where? Just somewhere. Anything but here.

(Now for the part)

He does leave for about a few months a time here, not the years or weeks but a few months, add more but don’t go over eight months at best. Keep it long but not long enough that he is truly gone. 

He is always on the move, never stopping unless it's for a village and he does some trades. He doesn’t stay in an Inn no matter what and will always make a cave or find one to camp on for the night in order to be on the move and not be found or have an one recognize him. 

He learns, or more likely gets more experience, working in the wild and finding food and traveling light and keep on going, never stopping. He always, and I mean, always tries to stay away from any civilization as he didn’t want to get close to anyone. However, he is very touch starve, lonely, and wants human interaction. But because of what happened, he refuses to get even close to anyone or else he will get hurt and he will start like how ended up at Dream’s server. He convinced himself that he doesn't deserve anyone to love or to have anyone love him back. 

(Once there was a kind lady who saw him and traveled with him for a bit so she may go to her village, Tommy couldn’t get her off his tail so he traveled with her for the two weeks they were together. He hated himself that he got attached to the woman and even after she offered him to stay the night and that if he wanted to live with her he couldn’t stay. He couldn’t let her get too close, he mustn’t get hurt. 

So with that he ran away in the dead of night once she was asleep in her home, safe. He didn’t undo the braid that was done with red and silver beads and a red and blue parrot feather. He couldn’t get rid of the gift she had given him, even if it was only for a moment. He made sure to always redo it whenever it got loose. )

He still thinks about his family and longs, LONGS for them yet always self-hates himself when he does, always going on how he was forgotten for a reason and would keep on going. He tried to convince himself that its for the best that he never went back as they clearly could go on with their lives without him there. They were probably happy he was gone. Did they even know he was gone?

(on bad days he thinks back to wings that wrap around him in a warm hug, small head pats that came from a training well done, bubbly laughter with the sound of buzz filled meadows, and guitar music with a gentle voice. He lets himself smile and think ‘he was loved once upon a time’ because he was.)

(Only once though, not anymore. He ruined it after all. He always does)

Dream is the first to find out and he is the one to not care, if Tommy is gone then its best for Dream that he's gone. He broke him down enough that he knows he won’t go to anyone for help and if Tommy is gone, either be it through death or him running away then it's better for him. Finally the one obstacle he always had was gone. 

Tubbo is the next to know, he finds the place all blown up but no piller. This leads to Tubbo panicking a lot more than he cares to admit and is given a panic over calling Tommy’s name over and over. When it's clear to Tubbo Tommy wasn’t here he panics even more and thinks either Tommy was taken because of the distraction of the place and/or someone had hurt Tommy and he had to run away. He doesn’t know where Tommy might be but he will be damned if he can’t find his best friend. (after crying though it all though so give the boy a good to goddam cry.)

Ranboo is actually the third to know since he was always the one to give him letters in secret and was able to keep in touch with him. He finds this out after finding Tubbo and went to check on it himself and realizes that Dream must have done something. He doesn’t know what Tubbo's theories are though but once Tubbo wakes up the next day and explains his theories he will tell them about Dream.

Obviously LManberg is the first one to know, first teh cabin who all have their reaction, then let's say Niki who would spread the word to Eret and he to his kingdom. I want Sam to be the one to tell the Badlands. Then we have Phil, Phil is the next one after Niki when she left to go tell Eret. Phil was still in house arrest and is bitter towards the cabin after what they tried to do to Techno. He gets angry at them but Tubbo asks the Cabin to leave because he wants to tell Phil himself. Phil is seeing how everyone is more sadder but is still weary and is still very aggressive towards Tubbo. When he ask why Tubbo was even here Tubbo just breathes in and tells Phil in the most heartbreaking voice.

“Tommy’s gone.”

Now, gone could mean either death, or taken, or ran away, or anything in between. So he tries to ask Tubbo what he means but Tubbo starts to explain what he found and what he saw and how he couldn’t find Tommy and how Ranboo knew it had something to do with Dream. Phil is no longer aggressive towards Tubbo and is like “Show me”. So TUbbo takes Phil towards where Tommy was exiled (much to Quackitys protest before Ranboo offers to go with them and Fundy tells him they should spread the news). He, Phil, and Ranboo looks over the damage and see signs of broken off branches (not footsteps because it was raining and rain covers up the mud) so they follow the branches until they get to the tundra which is made of snow but there is no footsteps to follow so Phil tells them they are going to the only person who lives in the tundra.

Technoblade.

Tubbo is scared but anything for Tommy, Ranboo is just awkward since he doesn’t know all of these people so he leaves it at that. They get to Techno’s house where Techno is welcoming Phil warming before he see’s Tubbo and Ranboo, think they forced Phil to come with them and were about to attack when Phil stopped him and told him that's not why they are here. Tubbo tries to tell him but Techno doesn’t want to hear anything from Tubbo and starts to argue with him and they start to back hand each other in issults and their wrong doings with Phil trying to get them to stop when Ranboo had enough and just shouted out.

“Tommy’s gone!”

Which then leads to Techno stopping, asking what he means in a growl, before we pick off to the conversation that they should have had in the beginning. This leads to Techno wanting blood from Dream when he hears what's been going on and the state in which Ranboo last saw him. When they were going to wrap up the conversation Ghostbur appears and Ghostbur is the only connection of what happened to Tommy when in exile. 

Ghostbur just happily tells them what they did at first before going all sad and saying that no amount of blue won’t make Tommy smile any more and how Dream told him Tommy didn’t want to see him any more.Tubbo started to get scared and start to think Tommy was dead but Ghostbur confirmed that there were only two deaths in the server (or three is Mexican Dream counts) and goes on to how he wanted Tommy.

Obviously the family wasn’t going to sit by and do nothing.

So we have Tubbo trying to communicate with him by the communicator but got nothing in which he started to make search parties and make Dream suspect one and that he should be apprehended (not killed, they don’t have proof yet). Techno is on a man hunt for Dream before leaving it for LManberg to deal with and goes with Phil in search of Tommy. Eret and the Greater Smp does help with supplies and tries to lessen the load on Tubbos shoulders while he is ruling his country. The Badlands have the egg but they simply sealed it but it would start to grow out of its seal after a few to a couple of months in containment when they go off to help find Tommy as well. Ghostbur is often seen looking for Tommy in Logesetr and asking why Tommy wasn’t there only to forget the next day. That or he is Wilbur, you know, Phil brought him back to life Wilbur and is with Tubbo and helping him rule over LManberg because Phil and Techno wanted him to heal and recover so he was stuck in LManberg while his brother and dad go off to find Tommy much to his fustations. He does lesson the load off Tubbo and helps with the Enderman network (next paragraph) a lot of times, visits there every day (mostly to hang out and Fundy and they fix their relations ship).

Ranboo however is using something called his hybrid side. Ranboo can speak to enderman and enderman are seen in not only the over world during both times of day/night but also in the nether and the end. So he would have this network of enderman and a room full of maps that mark out where Tommy has been and what had happened to him and where he has not gone. Fundy helps as well with the foxes but they are more tricky creatures to make deals with so they only use them to give messages to the countries next to them to update them on the Enderman network they have. They also both relay this information to Phil and Techno who are following Tommy’s trail. (and before you say, with Techno and the Piglines the Piglins are way more aggressive and not as agreable unlike Enderman where you just don’t have to look them in the eye and they would do anything for you.)

Yeah so that's how they find Tommy with Phil and Techno trying to get Tommy back to them and take him home but Tommy is always trying to run away from them. Finally they corner him in which Tommy panics and hurts himself trying to escape and knocks himself cold. He wakes up to see that he is on his way to healing but he is still in pain enough that he can’t walk before collapsing. This makes taking Tommy back way more easier but when they try to cut through the nether he panics and almost off himself and Techno off to a clift full of lava so they have to go to the overworld again and bring him back the long way. 

That whole trip they try to get Tommy to open up and ask him why he left and that Dream won’t hurt him but he isn’t having it. Tommy is long beyond the anger he used to have for his family and is only thinking of leaving because he doesn’t want to be hurt or hurt them. HE does have these mixed emotions since it's been so long since he had human contact and a person who cared enough for him to look for him but at the same time he only thinks they are looking for him because of Dream or that they don’t want his blood on his hands and tries to run away. It's very confusing for Tommy and he doesn’t break down, not yet, he only goes silent and gets some distance between them before it gets too much and then he starts to cry. 

Techno is not the feeling type of person but he understands telling you brother to die isn’t the best send off and Phil starts to understand as well during the trip how he was very neglectful towards Tommy after Wilbur, no, after Techno left to do tournaments when they were all together. They use this time to try to fix their relationship with Tommy and try to get him to open up even when the words that Tommy mubbles in his panic hurts them more than they care to show in front of him or Tommy would panic even more.

This is like about a month’s trip worth of traveling towards LManburg but they haven’t mend their relationship by then, but it's not completely broken where Tommy is just sticking with them because he feels like he has to but at the same time savors the time they spent with each other. He feels like he is going to get killed must to the horror of Techno and Phil but before they could correct him Tubbo (and Wilbur/Ghostbur) comes and he sees Tommy and he is goddamn happy-

Only for Tommy to flinch and back away and starts to mubble apologies after apologies much to the horror of everyone. 

They have a lot of work to do in order to gain back Tommy’s trust in them and to show him that they won’t leave him ever again. 

Lots of hugs, self care, and to show how much Tommy is loved.


	91. Phantom Ghost

Ghostbur is Tommy’s imaginary friend

Children often grow up in their homes alone, with their parents happy to give them attention but not always being able to do so. Sometimes siblings are a substitute for them but they don’t stay all the time. So in exchange for this, most children would have an imaginary friend.

They would talk to the air and sip on tea when the other teacup never lost a drop, they would swing on the tire swing and laugh at the one next to it in glee when it clearly had no one on it, they would sword fight with their opponent even when they swiped at nothing but air. 

Soon they grow up and realize that they don’t need an imaginary friend no more, that they could go out and make real friends with other children before their friends that were made of nothing but childlike ignorance were gone.

But not Tommy, Tommy never had an imaginary friend. Tommy had a Phantom friend.

Or also known as, Ghostbur wakes up at his childhood home and little Tommy after January 20th.

(Would this count as time travel or just ghost travel?)

So first of all I'm going to make Ghostbur’s powers the same as Phantom Wilbur in Origin SMP which includes the following. 

Can switch to phantom state  
Can walk through anything but obsidian in phantom state (or lava, lava hurts him)  
Is invisible when in phantom state (can see items he is holding or armor on)   
X-ray see through anything when he is invisible  
Gets hungry over time in phantom state  
Burns in daylight (water is his best friend )  
Has 3 less hearts (can be hurt but only by sunlight)

(If you haven't seen the modded world that Philza, Tommy, Ranboo, Tubbo, Niki, Jack, Wilbur, Schlatte did then I can for you to check it out if you need to)

Ok so what the setting would be is that after January 20th, after Wilbur said goodbye to Tommy and woke up to see that he is in the past with Dadza still home, he and Techno are still around their pre-teens/early teens with Tommy around 4/3ish. Wilbur, at this time, is still Ghostbur where he goes off to give blue and has hands stained navy but he is fully Wilbur, not the insane one, but Wilbur the person as the Ghost so keep that in mind. 

He doesn’t want to let his family know who he is or why he was here so he was going away when Tommy spotted him which freaked Wilbur out a bit and tried to leave but Tommy followed him to the forest which freaked out Wilbur more because the forest could be full of mobs what are you doing Tommy!

So Wilbur the ghost ends up taking Tommy back to his home but Tommy asks who he was. Wilbur wasn’t going to give him his name but he can’t lie to him, so he saids he is his phantom friend. 

One way or another he became Tommy’s ‘imaginary friend’. He was added that title by Phil when Tommy came running up to him and telling him about his Phantom friend and which Phil smiled and said that was great that he had an imaginary friend in which Tommy pouted and stomped his foot and said that “he wasn’t imaginary, he’s real!”.

Phil didn’t buy it but Tommy didn’t care, he had Phantom as his friend.

Tommy just grew up with Wilbur the Phantom and how Wilbur is just there to sing, play and help Tommy along the way. As Tommy grows up he knows that having a phantom friend is way different from all that imaginary bullshit everyone said when they were his age so he is more careful to talk to Phantom and even get tips on training from him. 

(Don’t tell Phil but Wilbur helped Tommy cheated on a test once and it was funny to see that no matter how many times Phil told him to retake it he always got a 100%)

Phantom is like Tommy’s other caretaker and since he knows of events like Tommy getting lost in the woods or the creeper incident when he was eight or how they found Tubbo at ten he made sure to direct and help Tommy as he grows up. He helps Tommy by seeing that his actions can have consequences and that he should always own up to them as well as think before he acts. Tommy still is the fun prank loving kid but he understands what Phantome Wilbur is trying to say and teaches him in which he does start to think about his actions as he grows up.

It was around when Tommy was ten near the winter where Tommy starts to question who he is since he is starting to look a lot like Wilbur since Wilbur is growing up to look like Phantom!Wilbur. This causes Wilbur to try to think over how he can ask Tommy for help in the future events going to happen as well as tell him the truth. But in the end he just got around to saying he is the future Wilbur which Tommy didn’t believe. Wilbur then goes on to explain some future event that will happen like the Dream and Techno fight, how Phil would lose one of his lives in the nether trying to protect Techno, and how a strong snow storm will blow and lock them in their house for a week. Tommy still did not believe him when this had happened but when some of the events started to come true he started to believe Phantom Wilbur a lot more. When Phil and Techno were going to the Nether Tommy said that shouldn’T go, not wanting for Phil to lose one of his lives and end up saving him from going when he caused a tantrum. 

Tommy started to believe, and truly does believe that Phantom is Wilbur and that he is from the future but he doesn’t know why he is Phantom friend or why he looks like a ghost of all things or why he came to him at all. Wilbur never did explain that he died or what would happen in the Dream SMP as he didn’t think it was in his right to tell Tommy the events of the future that were so grim but would tell him and guide him when the times came. 

At this time his family started to see some changes in Tommy and how he would talk to the air, how he would always know what would happen, or how he seemed to be exclusive with his actions. Phantom Wilbur only showed himself to Tommy and would turn invisible whenever someone else was in the room with them so they have yet to truly know who Phantom Wilbur is. They won’t confront him, not yet at least, not for a couple of years later when he goes up to Techno and tells him that he or the Business Bay bois were the one to disturb his peace. 

(But not for a couple of years)

So then this would happen, years in which Tommy would know future events because of Wilbur, sometimes he stops them, sometimes he watches them with a bag of cookies, sometimes he only delayed them. Wilbru would still guid him and tell him that Phi does love him but he should be able to talk to Phil about how lonely he feels when ever he leave for so long, he should talk to Wilbur and ask him why he is mad at Techno all the time, he should alway speak out his affection for Techno and tell him why he should stay. Sometimes they understand right away (like Wilbur) sometimes they need more talking to (Techno) sometimes they need a moment to think (Phil). 

(or he would just do it himself and hide Techno’s swords, rip all of Phil’s maps, or brake one of Alive Wilbur’s strings just for Tommy)

Pantoma Wilbur is his guide and also his brother, he does go on to saying he died at one point but from ‘how’ is another answer completely. He talked abouthow he was a ghost who knew nothing but happy memories and how he was naive for a long time.

“How come you're not like that anymore,” Tommy stuffed another biet of his potato.

Phantom smiled, but it was wrong from the way it seemed cracked and crooked with anger and sadness. “I woke up.”

From there we get to Tommy’s fifteen birthday when SMP Earth is going on and now it has about a year to go. That is when Phantom started to give him a gift.

“Let me tell you a story,” he started. “A story of a man with a dream, a brother who is by his side, and the friend that was corrupted by power.”

+Tommy still going to Dream SMP  
+Stopping the Dreamon before it starts  
+Phil, Techno, and Wilbur asking why Tommy knows the things he knows  
+he lies or tells a half lie, up to you  
+When Wilbur is certain he won’t die, like he would no longer fully die in this time line Phantom Wilbur would disappear  
+Phantom Wilbur pulls a ton of pranks on his family  
+SBI think their haunted but Tommy knows the true  
+He’s also enjoying it


	92. How funny...

Isn’t it funny, that in the utmost of anger a child would go through a primal state of sadness and fear and would go to the one person that raised them, their parents? Even a teenager who had an argument, a child who wants to be independent, or an adult who doesn't want to ask for help would always think of the one who cared for them, past or present.

It’s funny when they do that. Truly funny how they would want the love and safety of someone who used to love them. Isn’t it funny?

Tommy laughed in a hysterical manner before he coughed out blood once again. He didn’t have the energy to wipe it off or even move for that manner and just watched as the snow started to dye red. He chose to smile instead. 

Truly funny indeed.


	93. For you, For me

Tubbo was always submissive to those around him. He never once talked back, never made his opinion clear, never went against anyone of their ideals. Tubbo was a good kid.

And he had enough of it. 

Had enough of having to be in someone's shadow. He always follows the orders of someone else's, never to think for himself. He hated it, he hated it and he had enough. Enough with it!

It is such a shame that the first time he thought for himself it was when he exiled Tommy.


	94. My World to Yours (+Tubbo & Ranboo)

My World to Yours +Tubbo, Ranboo edition

**Tubbo:**

He is just dumb founded. Like in all sense as ways he is dumb founded. He will be in this trance like state and mumble to himself and just stare at everything and anything because like what? What? Huh?

He will quietly go through his day, and the next and the next. About maybe 3 -5 days he is in this silent state in mind where he is just silently taking everything in and is trying his goddamn hardest not to scream because what? What?

(He is also taking in his memories and//or his hybrid features, whether or not you add them and make him a ram/bee/moobloom hybrid and just him being in this silent awe yet broken state(I always like the thought of ram Tubbo with floppy ears and fuzzy tail, just so cute!))

But he slowly gets back to normal, start to curse, start to joke around, and get back into just moving about. He is silently judging why the fuck he was near the end of SMP Earth as well, the place he met Tommy but he is not complaining…. much.

(When I silently mean silently like this kid became a ghost overnight before going back to normal.)

(newsflash: that is not normal!)

+he is not as silent as you think, he screams into his pillow at night  
+to get rid of that energy you know?  
+He always needs to move, to do something, so he ends up make projects that include red stone because they take a lot of his time and he needs this to make sure he doesn’t get into a panic  
+(he is way more tech navy because of this as well)  
+He’s a stress worker  
+He doesn't break down or panic, he just cries into this state of depression, not speaking or yelling or doing anything, just stops, sits, and cries (and he's stuck like that into someone coxe him out of it  
+Happens a random moments when he thinks of how much he misses home or stress gets to real  
+He gets a lot of emotional support because of this  
+(Imagin him breaking down in front of Schlatte, fuck.)  
+He is friends with Tommy at that point and knows Wilbur, he does know the other people in SMP earth but only by name and fraction  
+He just spends a lot of time with Tommy if I going to be honest here  
+SMP Earth is almost done anyways so he passes through this era by having a stand over what is going on around him  
+(and trying not panic because holy fuck)  
+So yeah, SMP is short but he gets to go to Dream SMP way quicker  
+YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhh..h…….hhh...h...ugh  
+So at this time he is friend with Tommy and Wilbur and all that  
+He goes around thinking that nothing of this is real, like, he is still in a denial stage of things and thinks that it's still a dream even when he mostly accepted it  
+So he goes on with normal  
+He does end up being much more friendlier to everyone and he makes a lot of redstone projects in the beginning from the original timeline  
+he meets Sam this way and his new daily routine is hanging out with Wilbur, Tommy, and Sam  
+He is happy  
+But then Wilbur made LManberg  
+It was the final straw, the last piece that yes, this is real, he is dead in his world, he is gone, he is Tubbo, he is in a minecraft world  
+That he, Tubbo, will be a child soldier, that he will be forced to fight, that he, Tubbo, will die  
+He goes into a crying state at his house  
+He doesn’t know how long he’s been there but he could feel someone touching him and pulling him up but he’s just so weak, so tired, so so….  
+He can’t  
+(Sam worried when Tubbo didn’t come for their scheduled work in project and went to Tommy who also said he didn’t see Tubbo)  
+(they went to find him only to see him crying on the floor)  
+(Sam goes to calm him down while Tommy call Wilbur but when they see that he won't respond that carry him to bed and try to care of him)  
+(this is the first time they see Tubbo act like this so it hits them hard and they have made a pact to help Tubbo once he tells him this is normal)  
+LManberg war goes on but he panics way more when he starts to hear tnt and get so scared and goes back to his crying state  
+Eret and Fundy happen to see him go through it this time and they get to work into helping him  
+Now all of LManberg knows his panic attacks but no one else in the server does (and Sam)  
+(Tubbo makes a room in Sam’s base and is going to use it when things are going a stray)  
+So LManberg, or the adults, are starting to see how they let their children go off to war with Wilbur deciding to end the war as soon as possible, Eret re thinking he plan, and Fundy just thinking in general  
+So the LManberg war would end with Wilbur using his words and going off to make a compromise with Dream in order to get LManberg’s indepences which does work with the sign of making trade deals and having them be independent but not free  
+(we know what that means)  
+So we still get LManberg but the original case is still there (eret never betrayed), the start to go to the businesses and Wilbur assigned task and jobs for each of the older soldiers but tell Tommy and Tubbo they can’t be a part of it since they are still children and that making they go to war was a bad choice on his part  
+Tommy is pissed off but Tubbo look so relieved that he stops and agrees (for Tubbo’s sake)  
+So now because of how everyone is now fully aware of the children Wilbur never makes Tommy his vice, or Tubbo his security, or gives them jobs other then having fun  
+Those in LManberg and new members would often be taught of this rule of not pushing the adult rules towards them and to extra careful with them, making sure not to force them into anything like a battle or war  
+Its a rule that would be up hold until the election time in which Schlatte comes and then it goes down hill  
+Schlatte doesn’t know the rules, nor does anyone that is outside of LManberg know of the rules as well, but the original citizens (Eret, Fundy, Jack, Niki, and Wilbur) all decided that they would keep the children out from any attempts of forcing them into war or politics  
+So they all acted when after Schlatte removed Wilbur (running mate can be Fundy, Eret, or Niki) he appointed Tubbo as he right hand man with force  
+This is a start of a revolution from the five wanting to keep their children safe so they make a plan to get Tommy, (who they would hid with Wilbur and his running mate) and Tubbo (the rest of the LManberg citizens would watch him) and get them out  
+Wilbur never became insane as his main priority is not the land but the children  
+Eret never betrayed since after Tubbos’ panic attack  
+Fundy would be considered a child or a young adult so he is given the acts of an adult but is give the lesser load of it  
+Niki never became a traitor  
+Jack is the double agent  
+(They are cosidert of Jack and Niki as well since they are technically still closer to their child years then adult)  
+So yeah they are more considerate of their children and the whole revolution is all about helping the children more than anything  
+(Schallte is either going to keep fucken up or he is going to understand why using Tubbo was his right hand man was a horrible choice)  
+(Tubbo like I said, is all about making red stone so he will make a tunnel that is covered and works only with red stone)  
+(Sam is always there to keep teh kid up and help him)  
+Tubbo stress works so making him forces to work is not the best idea)  
+(Ranboo is going to be wrapped in so many blankets when he comes)

**Ranboo:**

Ranboo… he talks to himself.

Like he would scream, then say like “why are you screaming?” to himself before saying “i don’t know!” and just gets in a debt with himself, it's a coping mechanism he uses (and something I do). He will scream and stop and scream then stop and scream then stop….

It's the two personality thing ok?

(Thank god he is in his panic room)

He doesn calm himself by speaking to himself to calm down (if that makes sense to you) he is very nervous about this but he ends up just straight up talking himself to wake up, get up, and go out there.

He can do this!

(He takes one step and he feels pain shoot up his spine, he looks down and he sees he stepped on a tail. His tail)

(He panics even more since he just realized he is a hybrid, a half ender and another half unknow)

(Enders Fu-)

+Yeah so Ranboo is both ecstatic and scared of his ender man side (ecstatic because he has silk touch hands WOO! But he also scared himself when he heard a voice talk to him, and he relayed back, only to realise it was an enderman speaking with him)  
+(dont judge)  
+He also may or may not know his other half (white rabbit, ghast, etc) so it's up to you if he does or doesn’t (and powers)  
+He doesn’t forget any more, mainly because he is the actual person who doesn’t forget (although he does pretend to forget a lot and still has the habit of writing things down)  
+(doesn’t write the personal book of memories because he doesn’t forget so thats one probem solved of being a traitor :D fuck you Dream)  
+He does know enderman speech, does know how to speak it as well (and read)  
+He finds out he can teleport as well and make ender pearls too  
+He keeps everything a secret, his enderman powers I mean, so that they won't get used against him  
+Also if Ranboo does get a panic attack like all the others he goes full on ender man and speak ender man and just shake and teleport to a safe place or person by instsinces and just wish to be safe  
+(Thing is, with his panic attacks he doesn’t have them often but they only come out when he is undeniably frustrated, scared, or stressed in which they are big. He builds on his emotions until he cant hold them in anymore unlike everyone else who might have a minute or two of crying or yelling before moving on)  
+(a ticking bomb if you will)  
+There isn’t a lot for him to remember as Ranboo, his character, does forget a lot, but he does know for a fact that this is the day after Tommy was exiled  
+And this means he is in New LManberg  
+With Ghostbur  
+With Techno and Phil  
+And Tommy  
+And Dream  
+wait… DREAM!  
+oh OH  
+OH NO NO NO NONO NONONONONNNOO-  
+calm  
+He needs to calm down and do something, he needs to fix things  
+He doesn’t want his friends to be dead, doesn’t want the war, or the manipulation or any of this  
+He has to do something  
+He first starts with Tommy  
+He goes off to Tommy after packing somethings and Tommy is there in this dirt hut  
+This won’t do  
+So he first offers some tools to Tommy in which he said he doesn’t want pity in which Ranboo said it wasn’t pity but a gift for covering for him  
+Tommy does take it after that and is confused when Ranboo won't leave  
+”Oh”, Ranboo said. “That's because I’m going live with you and Ghostbur.”  
+Of course this catches Tommy of guard and tries to get him to leave but Ranboo ignores him and starts to build some wooden houses for all of them  
+Tommy is mad but not at Ranboo, just the fact Ranboo is throwing everything away just to live with him  
+Ghostbur is ecstatic over his and helps Ranboo and going off about Lads on Tour  
+Ranboo does cut to the problem saying that he wants to stay with his only friend (true) and wants to help him just like how Tommy helped Ranboo  
+Tommy goes quiet, scoff, and goes on about his own bravo and say of course he wants to be friend with the Big Man Tommyinnit in which Ranboo wholeheartedly agrees to  
+(secretly Tommy was grateful and relieved and so so very touched)  
+When people come to give Tommy gifts and he yells at them but Ranboo accepts them and ask for them to visit again  
+(Pre Ranboo’s request and him being new to the serves, a lot of people do visit again and they do come back which Tommy is happy about)  
+People like Techno are those interactions in where Ranboo holds Tommy back and ask about his history with them in which Tommy would tell him then Ranboo would ask questions like “but if he’s your brother then didn’t he just leave the serve if he didn’t see you that way” or “if he’s your enemy why did he come to visit you/trust you when he took off his armor?”  
+He is making Tommy second guessing himself and trying to get Tommy and Techno’s relationship come together  
+(PS: its working)  
+(And Phil, oh god Phil)  
+(He was very very VERY uncomfortable from the screaming, the accussion, and the laughter, hug, and sweet words of father and son afterwards to do anything about it)  
+(at least with Phil he is still talking to him)  
+There's also the problem of Ghostbur and how he still doesn’t know what to think about him  
+Ranboo does go on to saying how even if Ghostbur isn’t his real brother he is the gift that Wilbur left for him  
+(“But Wilbur left me!” Tommy shouted “He left me for a piece of fucken land!”)  
+Because of this Dream doesn’t go on to explode Tommy’s things yet or even try to get to him (yet) and so he does something different  
+He does try to get Tommy to believe he is his friend and slowly makes those in LManberg work more and more so that they can’t come over. He even goes on to breaking the path and moving the portal for others to come through so that they don’t visit him any more  
+He first isolates him in other words, at the same time seeing him as a friend  
+That part is difficult since Ranboo was there  
+(Also he may have stopped LManberg but there is still Techno’s cabin in the snow)  
+At first, Dream tries go get Ranboo away from Tommy or vice versa, even going as far as to give false information towards Tommy about what Ranboo thought of him  
+At first it did work and Tommy started to doubt Ranboo just a bit but Ranboo was so trusting and caring towards Tommy that he no longer doubt him  
+(“You're my friend Tommy,” Ranboo smiled. “That's one thing I know for sure I will never forget!”)  
+(No, Tommy did not fucken cry)  
+So here's the thing, the timeline of LManberg is still going on, so things such as making new homes or having Phil at house arrest will still happen, but the thing of Tommy being dragged in the mud is different because Ranboo is there  
+Ranboo becomes Tommy’s support system, having lost everyone he leans on Ranboo incredible much, even if the process of Tubbo was brought up, Tommy would scoff and say that he has Ranboo and he’s supposed to take care of that tall bitch (no true, other way around)  
+So it's a Ranboo and Tommy support system here (+Ghostbur)  
+(Ranboo also taught him to not be so attached to LManberg and its land by telling him his morals of following friends and that not to choose between them but to bring them together. He is trying to make sure that when Tommy teams with Techno and Phil he stays with them and they they can get Tubbo to join them (but Tommy is very bitter with Tubbo and relies on Ranboo the most so he won’t betrayed Techno if it does happen as long as Ranboo sticks with him))  
+(Ranboo is basically saying, “don’t pick sides, pick your friends and put them together.”)  
+(It's a lesson Tommy scoffs at but as time goes on he actually does learn and starts to get that idea into his head of picking friends over sides)  
+(‘But Wilbur died for LManberg,’ Tommy thought. ‘But then again… he left me for some land’)  
+(He learns)  
+But because of the support system Dream goes through a different tactic  
+He goes after Ranboo  
+He starts to hit him, push him down or burn his stuff which sets Tommy off about how Dream is being bitch and to stop hurting his friend  
+He does this on and off which then gets Ranboo jumpy and weary of Dream but doesn’t want to push it  
+Thats when Dream starts to leave water everywhere  
+Ranboo is very weak to water so when he does step on it he screams and he is burning oh god make it stop-  
+(he goes through a panic attack and teleports to Tommy which surpised him but gets even more surprised when he see’s that his leg is burning oh fuck-!)  
+(He heals Ranboo and gets him to sleep but he spends all night thinking. Dream did this, he did this to Ranboo all because he won’t do as he said)  
+(He can’t have Ranboo get hurt, he can’t)  
+The next day when Ranboo was still recovering from the burns and Tommy was out Dream came and asked him to throw his stuff in the hole  
+He does  
+When Ranboo wakes up he starts to realizes that now he is hurt Tommy is also hurting and he doesn’t know what to do  
+He still has Ghostbur (which is good but he had to try really hard to hide him from Dream) but he needs a plan  
+So then a few weeks of just Tommy and Ranboo get abused from Dream, Tommy getting pushed around but with Ranboo he still held up his spirit, does what Dream says but he still has his fire  
+(he starves them , hurts them with his tools, and blows up their items, they don’t have a lot and they know they are weak. They were losing)  
+Then Dream saw that yes he may be breaking both Tommy and Ranboo but he didn’t full break them with Ranboo and Tommy using each other as a support system  
+So he made a choice  
+He blew up Logester  
+This made Ranboo and Tommy mad with a mix of fear from Tommy and a mix of dread from Ranboo  
+He left a tent, only one  
+Then he goes to say that he can’t really have the two of the plotting against him if the time to come is near and said that he would allow one of the to stay in Logerster  
+”W-what,” Tommy stuttered, a clear sign of him trying to sound brave but failing miserably. “What about the-e other?”  
+Dream was going to take them to the Vault, Ranboo because knows to much and Tommy since he was to ‘fun’  
+Ranboo was going to be sick  
+Tommy was going off on Dream, saying that he was a dick head and that there was no way they were going to do that and hell to you and-  
+Ranboo stepped up and said to take him  
+Tommy is shocked but Dream smiled  
+Tommy told Ranboo to think it through and that he is being stupid and that this was not right and Ranboo shock his head  
+”I told you,” he breathed out. “You are my friend, something I never forget. So... can you always remember me?”  
+Tommy doesn’t want him to go, hates for him to go and tried to tell him no but Ranboo refused  
+Dream said he doesn’t have much time in which Ranboo hugged Tommy tightly as Tommy returned it as well  
+Then  
+”Ghostbur is by the fox tree,” he whispered. “Go there and read the book he gives you please.”  
+Then He leaves with Dream  
+(Tommy is quick to get the book, sees Ghostbur and how Ghostbur tells him all the plans Ranboo made for them to run away with Tommy to get away from Dream which makes Tommy more upset since this mean Ranboo gave up his happiness for Tommy)  
+(Then he actually open the book and reads it)  
+(It tells him that he hid ghostbur for a while, how he saw how Dream was becoming more and more scarier. He wrote how he can’t run to LManberg or any of the other lands since they would be in control of Dream.)  
+(“So” the book read. “I think going to Tommy’s family, Mr. Mincraft and Mr.Blade would help us both. No countries and they are Tommy’s family. They won’t turn him away. At least, that is how family is supposed to act I was told.”)  
+(Tommy didn’t want to go, he wanted to go after Dream but the portal was broken and he didn’t have any weapons on him. So with a new determination to help his friend he makes a coat with the wool from the tent and makes a journey through the night)  
+(Tommy would do anything to save his friend)  
+(Across the SMP a small ender child was locked by black walls and burning lava)  
+(But he didn’t care, as long as Tommy was safe, then he changed teh story)  
+(he hoped it was for the better

(request for a charater is open if wanted) (still doing purpled and fundy tho)


	95. Three Gods and a Mortal

Philza, Techno, and Wilbur are gods that live on for centuries. Tommy is a mortal they just so happen to take in, but is that really tha case?

Tommy is a mortal that reincarnates every time he dies.

So Phil is one of the first gods and he adopted the gods that are Wilbur and Techno. They live on their years and they watch humanity, even interacting and going about their years. Techno goes into wars, Wilbur sings and drives people to madness, Phil cares for life even when he is an angel of death. They live a life of a god, one that is not simple yet just is.

A god can make claims to mortals, and a claim is very not rare but not common since most gods don’t see the use of getting attached to one mortal only for ‘it’ to die. There was no point when they would outlive them, no point at all.

At least, that's what the sleepy bois thought.

It started with Phil, him being a god of death always came when a person was near his final moments. One day he was called when a boy was about to jump a canyon to the other side. Phil thought how dumb was this child, no more then 9 who was about to throw his life away. He was already preparing to take his soul when he saw the boy actually jump to the other side, grabbing the edge with his hands and pushing himself to safety.

Philza is stunted. No mortals had ever wronged his calling when death was near, no mortal at all. So how did this boy, who was so close to death, defy it?

So this is the point in which Phil is interested in him, following the boy you denied his death and lived. He watched as the boy stole to eat, he saw the boy sleep in the trees, he saw the boy swim across rivers and lakes to get away from animals that would love to feed on him. A few times he gets the sensation that the boy will die yet was proven wrong when he escapes death every single time.

Phil was intrigued.

So he follows this boy and he sees him throughout all of spring, summer, and fall and slowly gets attached to him. He laughs with him and silently leads him to some berry bushes so he doesn’t have to hunt. Phil makes small caves and always makes sure the wind was slightly warm when he started to shiver in the fall. He starts to help this little mortal who had no one in the world and cares for him while not showing his form in front of the child nor revealing himself in anyways.

(Techno and Wilbur ask at times why he was hanging around an area that didn’t have a lot of death in which Phil only replied that he was just waiting for someone. They leave him alone when he says that because it means someone is very sick and is fighting for their life and trying to deny death. They don't know it's a small boy who is very much alive.)

But then winter comes. At first the mortal was fine, he found a cave to spend the winter and found lots of dried meats and roots to last throughout the winter. He still had some sheep wool to cover him and keep him warm. He has coal and he found a place near a village incase he needs to leave when the cold gets too much.

He was fine and Phil watched the little mortal as he did all of that year.

It was at the end of December something happened. Some hunters were out in the winter storm and found the little mortal's cave and didn’t like he was there. They tried to chase him out but the mortal won’t and so the hunters do the next best thing.

They attack him.

Now Phil by no means was going to reveal himself to the mortal and by no means would he help him when he comes near death, but when the hunters were trying to kill this little moratal, his mortal, he was in rage. So without thinking he killed the hunters but at the same time shielding the mortal away.

His mortal is surprised, scared and weary of this man who came out of nowhere and was backing up to a corner. He has one of the stone swords from the hunters but he didn’t attack, he only held it for defence. Phil is just smiling down at him and telling him that it was going to be ok and that no one was going to hurt him. The mortal is still weary but Phil starts to heat up a fire pit and sit near the fire pit (after taking the bodies of the hunters out). He just starts to talk about random things and he just talks and talks. The mortal starts to come closer to Phil and is about a foot away from him at this point. Phil was still talking when he saw his mortal start to grow tired so he told him to sleep and that everything would be fine. The mortal fell asleep with Phil wrapping one of his wings for warmth over him.

(Phil claimed his mortal that night)

When the mortal wakes up there is no one but a single dark raven colored coat with whiet diamond on the trim.

Phil comes and goes, sometimes he shows himself towards the mortal and sometimes he doesn’t. The mortal starts to understand that Phil is a god being but he isn’t scared of him. When asked he would just say it was because of the clock he gave him and Phil would nod like it was the most simplest way of gathering affection there could possibly be.

Soon Techno and Wilbur start to see how Phil is away more and more often. Techno wanted to see what was going on but he was held up by all the wars going on and as a God he can’t let that off his notice. Wilbur went off to see what was holding all of Phil’s attention when he saw it.

It was about spring at this time, a year since Phil met the mortal and they were in this soft relationship of Phil slowly caring for the mortal while the mortal was getting used to his affections. They were going through the cherry blossoms that Phil made grow and flapped his wings for them to fall. The mortal was pleased and was having fun, climbing the trees, dancing under the petals, and just laughing with Phil.

Wilbur comes and he is watching just to see Phil and the mortal playing around. He’s surprised because Phil never stayed to be with a mortal much less show himself in front of one without taking their soul. He doesn’t relieve himself but Philza knows he is there watching them. When Wilbur didn’t didn’t do anything he spent time with his mortal like usual until it was night time. When the mortal is asleep he confronts Wilbur who said that he was confused as to why Phil was gone for so long only to see him claim the mortal.

Phil is quiet, letting Wilbur vent on him before he smiled and shrug. He just goes to say that he followed the mortal because he was interesting to him. He grew attached and he soon learned that he claimed him without thinking. Wilbur told him to give up the claim and come back to helping Techno with the wars but Phil shook his head and said that he was going to stay with his mortal.

Wilbur is a bit mad at this and skeptical about his claim and didn’t understand why Phil would choose to stay with a mortal of all people. So Phil suggested that he watch and left Wilbur confused.

The next few weeks were just Wilbur watching this mortal and Phil go along with one another. Sometimes they walk through the forest, sometimes it is Phil showing him the way, other times it is just the mortal making camp or going through some villages. Wilbur still didn’t understand what was so great about the mortal, not at all.

During times in which Phil decides to be invisible Wilbur would try to get Phil to come back. Sometimes he uses the job excuses, sometimes that he is needed with Techno when he goes off to war, sometimes he just tells him he misses him. But Phil never goes, never strays from his mortal. Wilbur was so frustrated at times that he would miss direct or make the mortal trip, the nearby animals grow mad and chase him, or sometimes kill any plant that could be used for food nearby. The mortal does get destres over this but Phil would always be there to care and help him and tell him that a friend of his is angry with him.

“Then he can just suck it up, that dickhead,” the mortal told Phil, which he laughed at and left Wilbur fuming.

One day though there was a night in which the mortal had a nightmare. He was whimpering and shivering and no matter how many times Phil cuddled, smoothing his hair or whispered sweet nothing he would not stop him from being afraid. Wilbur had enough of his whispering because it was annoying (worrying) and started to hum. Because of Wilbur being a god and all from his domain in music the mortal started to settle in which was a sigh of relief for everyone.

Wilbur started to warm up to the mortal at that time but had yet to show himself to him. He didn’t bother Phil with the claim but he hasn’t fully accepted the mortal either. When he went back to Techno to tell him about the mortal Techno was confused and angry about this as well. Phil was a god, their father in which they tied with each other in everything but blood. Him having a claim over a mortal is only going to stop him from not only doing his job but also hurting the three of them if Phil is distracted by some mortal.

So Techno went to take matters in his own hands.

It's been about a year and a half since Phil found the mortal, half a year since he claimed him and three months since Wilbur found out. Now it's Techno’s turn to find out about this as well.

He isn’t like Wilbur who hides from them and watches, no, he reveals himself and gets up to the mortal. His plan was to kill the mortal and get it over with because if there was no mortal, no problem. The mortal saw this and backed up more in surprise than fear and didn’t bother to move when Techno swung his sword down at him.

That's because he knows Phil would save him.

Phil pulls him back and covers his mortal with his wings. He is not angry, he can never get angry at Techno nor at Wilbur but he is disappointed and annoyed. He chose a claim to this mortal, a mortal for Death out of all the gods, a rare claim if anything, and Techno wanted to kill him? Fuck no.

Techno on the other hand is angry and tries to tell Phil that he should just let the mortal god and that he can be done with it but Phil won’t let him. He tells him that this is his mortal just as Techno and Wilbur are his children. He would not, and will not give up his claim nor his mortal up for anything. Techno then tries to challenge Phil and tries to trick the mortal into accepting a deal so that he can die but he didn’t with the guidance of Phil.

Techno huffed when Phil tried to tell him that he could get along with his mortal but he wasn’t having it. Wilbur was just there staring and watching, not interfering but not helping either. So frustrated Techno said that if he ever sees the mortal in a battlefield he will be destined to die.

Phil accepted this claim, knowing that he would never lead his mortal to death or let him near a battlefield for that reason. So with that he watched as Techno left and Wilbur became visible to the mortal. Unlike Techno who yelled Wilbur only waved a hand at Phil and the mortal saying that he was going to watch the two before making his choice before becoming invisible to the mortals eyes.

The mortal was not imitated but he was weary. Phil told him that it was fine and that they would be fine. He said that Techno just needed time and he would warm up to him. The mortal was hesitant but agreed.

Through the time of the next six months Wilbur would learn to like and claim the mortal as well which would enraged Techno even further. He knows he can’t kill nor can he trick the mortal with Phi always around him and anytime he was away was when Wilbur would fill in the spot. At one point he got so frustrated that he challenged the mortal to a duel, not to the death mind you or Phil would give him death, but a duel in which just to ‘roughen’ the mortal just a bit. Just a bit.

Except it didn’t go the way he wanted. While they both had swords, both with an equal standing of ground and space between them Techno had forgotten that this was a mortal. They do not know the rules of the gods nor does he follow that of knight ship. He is mortal who lived his life in the wild world of unfairness, it's kill or be killed.

The mortal fought dirty, and in turn, won.

This stuned Techno, not only that he lost but he lost to a mortal and was so blind within his rage he didn’t think to do a placing of rules when he assumed the mortal knew the gods rules. Clearly he didn’t nor did Phil or Wilbur tell him.

Techno did not claim the mortal but he will tolerate him after he beat him in his own game. He was forced to stay with Wilbur and PHil alongside the mortal and was visible most of the time. He did not interact with the mortal, choosing to stay away and planning not to get close or even attempt to help the mortal in any way.

Of course it was the mortal himself who was quite taken to Techno and wanted to spend a lot of time with him. He followed him like a baby duck with its mother, always talking to the god when he mostly wouldn’t listen to him. He pestered him into teaching him sword fighting in which he reluctantly did after getting glared at by Wilbur in which he always left the mortal flat on the ground. But the mortal always got back up, he always does.

He claimed Techno was his favorite which made Techno baffled and asked why wasn’t his favorite Phil. He said that Phil was his dad so of course he loves him but Techno was his favorite brother.

Wilbur gave him shit for days, Phil smiled at him softly, Techno denied claiming the mortal that night to this very day.

But at that time there were wars going on, battles that were never ending and blood spilled everywhere. At times of war people get desperate. There were rumors of knights going through villages and taking the young men and boys and dragging them to battle fields only for them to die.

You know what happens.

Death is everywhere and Phil can no longer hold on and leave those souls alone anymore. So he leaves to gather all the lost souls and take them to rest. Techno was called whenever blood was shed, his nature of battle calls for him to fight. Phil and Techno leave, leaving Wilbur to take care of their mortal.

It's been five years since Phil found the mortal, four and a half since he was claimed, three years since Wilbur claimed him and two and a half since Techno claimed him. Their mortal was fourteen years old, old enough to no longer be a boy, only enough to travel alone, old rough to be a man. Old enough to fight in a war.

And that's what happened. Knights found the mortal one day and took him, Madness not able to do anything with his powers and he can’t call in Death nor Blood. He tries to send a message but by then, with the limitations he has on stopped him from being quick enough to save the mortal when he was forced to join a battlefield.

(And on that day, the Blood God’s word repeated in the mortal's mind. His curse if you will, one that promised him death in his domain.)

Wilbur was too late and the sword was thrusted into the mortal's chest.

There's the thing with god’s claims when it comes to mortals. They are connected with them, a sign in which is shown to all mortals through the eyes of a god or god blessed. So when the mortal died, all three gods, let it be the God of Death, the Blood God, and the God of Madness, felt the connection of their mortal snap.

Techno and Phil immediately teleported to their mortal only to see him dead in a battlefield.

Death screamed. Madness cried. Blood roared.

The war ended not by either side but by the gods in their grief.

The gods knew that once you claim a mortal you would have to be ready for their death. However, they did not expect to see their mortal dead so soon. They had hoped that they could raise their mortal to be one of them, to make a god out of him, offer their blood so that he may live another century or two. But that did not happen, and it can never happen.

Madness never wanted to see his eyes close, Blood never wanted to see him carry a weapon, Death never wanted to carry his soul away.

But when Death came down to take his soul he could not find it.

Death screamed once again, those that heard his cries would die in the next month.

The gods were in shambles, their mortal was death, one that was taken from the humans of this world. If their mortal died by the hands of the curley of this inhuman act then they would deliver what they had sow.

For years it's been like this, a great depression current across the land, crops die out, battles end with more deaths than wins, a plague entered the land and the land was entering a state of death.

Then one day Death felt something, a tug, one that he longed to feel for so long.

His mortal soul.

He never did find his mortal’s soul in all those years, searching and searching yet never able to do so. He promised himself that once he found his soul that he would beg Life herself to give his mortal one more life, one more chance of life.

But when he found his mortal soul he found that it wasn’t floating in the overworld but it was inside of a human child, an old soul reincarnated into a new body. The child was different, his eyes blue rather than green, his hair blonde and not dirty gray, and face clean of freckles. It was a different body but his mortal was there, his mortal was right in front of him.

It was then he realizes that through Life’s favor and Death’s claim that his mortal will never die, that he would always come back to him, to them. That his mortal would always come back to life once more, his soul never leaving the plans of this overworld.

Death called upon Blood and Madness and led them to their old claim.

For once in many years the land started to grow once again.

In most reincarnations he would look like Death, Phil himself in most cycles as he was the one to claim him first, he’s claimed keeping him alive. Blond hair, blue eyes, soft kind expression. He would have wings, sometimes black and others in gold. Sometimes his wings would be able to help him soar while other times they were too small and only helped him slow fall. But there were some cycles in which he would look like Blood and Madness, he would have a sweet singing voice and curly hair or would have eyes red as blood and his hair was grown to be made into a long braid.

Sometimes he would be a bard and sing on tour, sometimes he is a knight that gained the title of Sir, sometimes he was a commoner with nothing to live for other than to live a comfortable life. He would be a boy at most times, only a few times have ‘he’ become a she. A couple of times he was neither a ‘he’ nor ‘she’ but a ‘them’. Sometimes he would be of common blood, other times a noble, others a royal. He’s name was always changing, sometimes Delta, sometimes Cayden, maybe Myren, maybe Onyx.

Their mortal always changed every cycle, but there was always something that never changed.

He was loud, his laughter never changed. He was bright and kind, a beacon of hope and happiness. He always smiled, always offered a hand, always so loyal.

(His wings were always present on his back, a gift that Death had gifted him from his first claim. His strength was always presented every cycle, his skill and natural talent coming from Blood’s claim. His voice and hearing was a gift from Madness, his voice a songbirds and his ears picking all types of tones.)

(There are more gifts from their claims, sometimes in one cycle, sometimes in all cycles)

Most importantly he never was afraid of them. Even if Phil was draped darkness or Techno covered in blood or Wilbur bursting into hysterical laughter. He never shied away from them and always offered a hand.

Everytime he reincarnated was painful for the gods. It would always mean he would die. He’s deaths are always different, always changing, always so very very painful.

(Once he died by the hands of Blood God’s followers, he’s rage was declared the second coming of Doomsday.)

(Once he was killed by false trial, a king who wanted to laugh at an unfortunate soul's head rolling across his floor.)

(Once he was betrayed by his birth parents, stabbed in the heart as he choked out pained pleas.)

(Other times he died from old age, a peaceful smile on display.)

(Sometimes he died from an illness, he lived his life as best as he could.)

(Sometimes he died by request, not willing to live no longer.)

The gods would always be there in every cycle. Most of the time it was with all three, only a few times he was living his life with two, he only lived two cycles with only one of them.

(Once he was left alone for one cycle and he was taken into being a slave of a man of dark desires. He threw himself into the ocean. It was a cycle of pain. They never left him alone again.)

Some cycles they tell him of his past, some cycles they tell him of their immortality, sometimes they don;t say anything at all and live their life like any mortal wound. Sometimes they age with him, sometimes they stay the same age. Sometimes they were family, sometimes friends, sometimes blood brothers, and sometimes strangers in arms.

But no after what cycle they come across they would always find their mortal and live their life with him. Their kind, loyal, small, loud mortal.

It’s been hundreds of years, thousands. Their next cycle was coming to a start and Death came down to the overworld when he felt the claim of their mortal calling out to them again.

Tucking his wings and walking through the tree lines he continued on, the connection of their claim being a guide for him to find him. The sun was still high in the sky when he saw him. With a smile Phil, not Death for this cycle, brushed his hair away from his face with a sigh.

“Hello little one,” he whispered which made the mortal, his mortal, turn around sharply. “What are you doing out here?”

That was when Phil first met Tommy (again).

(He wonders what this cycle would bring.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'WriterWinged' and their series "old gods (new gods)"


	96. A Star*

Tommy is a star, a bright light that shines through the dark. A soft glow, full of color as his eyes twinkle about, a soft gaze that watches you through the rain and darkness. Even when the moon may watch for a day a star is there for you every waking hour.

Tommy is like a star, and just like a star, you don’t know they are dead until you go to the source of the light itself, only to see that the light of the fire left behind was the only thing left.

Tommy was like a star, a star that everyone thought that would always shine.

Tommy was a star, and just like every star before him, they go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the linked story " [Did you know that the stars we see (Are already dead?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815842)" by "[Crystalcatgamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer)" who was inspred by this chapter


	97. Two brothers, One button

“Hey Wil. If you push that button… do you think we can run away together?”

Or Wilbur was going to push the button but Tommy found him instead.

Phil never understood what it felt like for Wilbur, only that he blew up a country that he was once proud of. A plan that he heard first hand and had tried to stop it. But when he did get there and he couldn’t stop it Phil knew that LManberg was gone. However, when he started to beg for death Phil didn’t want to do it, never did. Yet he only begged and begged and reasoned until Phil had enough of hearing he’s taunting thoughts, that the thought of Wilbur no longer being himself, that he can never go back to being the soft charming singing Wilbur he used to be. Phil couldn’t take that, so he did what he could do. He killed the husk that was taking over Wilbur’s skin.

But then there is Tommy. What if Tommy saw Wilbur leave? What if he followed him? What if Tommy was the one to confront him?

Tommy understood how Wilbur felt. He was there by his side ever since day one. He was there to take the arrow, there to fight on the battlefield, was there when the ground exploded beneath his feet, when they were betrayed… Tommy knew what it felt like to lose everything, to feel defeated and dehearted. He was there when Wilbur was giving up yet he was the one to hold on hope for them all. 

Wilbur was always quick to give up because no one ever stayed to help him up. Tommy was quick to give all he has ini order to achieve his goals because no one ever stayed to help him up.

Two different appealed, one reason why.

Then it was Wilbur and Tommy again when elections came up. Wilbur was stressed and wanted to keep the power of the one proud thing he ever made. Tommy saw this, he knew what Wilbur was doing was not all that great but he also knew that what he was trying to do was not solely self centered. So he stayed by his side and they ran for power. 

But they lost, and then they got exiled, and then they ran. 

Ran from all they made. 

It was Tommy who held onto his brother and hugged him when things got too much. It was Tommy who found the cave and gave them hope as he encouraged his brother to take back what was his. It was Tommy that stayed by Wilbur’s side when he started to push everyone away and refused to help him come back to his senses. 

Wilbur was so easy to give up, to look at his land that once held pride and only thought of his future grave. He took one look at his son burning down the flag of his once founded land and disowned him. He looked into the eyes of one mad man and though that he too can be just as mad as him.

Wilbur was always quick to give up, yet it was Tommy who was quick to hold on to his one desire to the very end.

Tommy and Wilbur were two completely different people, yet, they are two brothers who went through the worst together. They lost everything yet they still had each other, even through teh worst of times and the hardest of trials. 

Why not go through the rest of the way together?

Tommy knows what Wilbur was going through, he knows what was going through his head and how this final act was his message for help.

He can;t stop him from pressing the button, and to be honest, Tommy doesn’t know if he wants to try to stop him. But there was one thing that he won’t lose, not any more.

“Let’s go Wilbur, together. Where no one can find us ever again.”

“...are you sure Tommy.”

“Yeah… yeah I am.”

“Then let's go then. Let's get out of this mad place.”

He won’t lose Wilbur because he is just as broken as him.


	98. Old and Young

When your younger self speaks to your now present older self. What would you say? Why would you tell them of your problems and troubles? What could they possibly offer? You are older, wiser, war worn and in a position of power. What could they possibly tell you that would make you rethink your actions?

Tommy:

“But why do you want that place back? LManpur of something. I rather go home with Daddy and fight with Techie and Wilby than stay in a place like that.”

Techno:

“You made Tommy cry? Why would you do that? Sure he’s annoying and I leave him with Wilbur when he gets too loud but what could be worth making Tommy cry?”

Wilbur:

“But isn’t Dad there? Surely he can make it better with a hug by now? Maybe we can sing a song! Do you think he would come back if you make a song for him?”

Phil:

“Why? Why did you leave your sons, our sons, like this? I know I’m not perfect but I never thought I wanted freedom that much to abandon them… Why didn’t I take them with me?”

Tubbo:

“But… but I thought Tommy was our best friend? We pinky promise we would never be apart and you should never break a pinky promise. That's what Wilbur said at least…”

Ranboo:

“I-I mean I forget a lot b-but I thought friends always help friends. A-at least th-that's what it saids in my, uh, our book.”

George:

“Dream did what? What is he - no - what are YOU doing? Just go hit some sense into him and be done with it. It’s not that hard.”

Dream:

“B-but that was OUR land! It was supposed to be our server that I can protect and live with my friends! It was our dream! Our future! Wasn't that why we work so hard to get this far?"

Sapnap:

“Dream? Are you sure we're talking about the same guy? You know, stupid white mask guy who refuse to even take it off and laughs at anything with that kettle wheeze of his. That Dream?”

Eret:

“Aren’t they children? Why would I want to kill children, much less my friends in a war. That doesn’t - that doesn’t sound like me.”

Bad:

“What do you ‘destroy’? Wha-Thats not nice. In fact, that is not nice at all! What would Skeepy think! Wait… where is Skeepy?”

Fundy:

“Wha-Huh?! Why would - did you - what! Dad... Dad won't won't do that. Daddy would never do that! Wha- that's not - why would I do that to Dad?!”


	99. Together yet we feel so alone

Ranboo saves Tommy

I was just thinking how while Tommy was alone with only Dream and Ghostbur it was Ranboo who was the only one who saw what Dream was trying to do to Tommy and wanted to stop his manipulation on him. 

Then I had a thought.

What if Ranboo was there when Tommy was going to fall.

It would be like Ranboo panicking because he knows what this means and he didn’t want this to happen so out of pure panic he teleports up there to his pillar and scares Tommy who jumps but not off. 

“Tommy,” he said breathless. “What are you doing?”

Tommy would just look at him and tell him what does it looked like he was doing. Ranboo tries to talk him down but Tommy goes on how no one cared, how Dream hurt him, how he was his only friend, how he used him, how he was so tired, and how no one was there for him.

“But I’m here.”

Ranboo was there, he was the one to come, to watch him through the night and to send messages, he was the one who tried to get Tubbo to come soon and how he was the one who knew that Dream was doing something to him. Ranboo was the only one who knew and he was the only one to care enough to do something.

“I came,” he begged. “I’m here.”

Tommy starts to cry saying to stop it. But Ranboo wouldn't stop, saying that he is here, he is here for HIM. Tommy wants to deny deny deny but the more he sees and hears the more he is losing his fight to die. Finally he just drops and cries. He feels someone wrapping their arms around him and cries even harder. Someone is here. 

Ranboo then asks him if he wasn't to go to his panic room to scream and Tommy laughs but he agrees. Ranboo teleporst them there and tells him he can let it all out.

Tommy screams. 

He screams about Wilbur and how he left him behind. He yells about Tubbo and how hurt he was and how could he betray him. He cries about Techno and Phil, how they seem to leave him and how he didn’t want to be alone, why did you leave me behind?! Then he goes on about Dream: how Dream hurt him, how Dream comforted him, how Dream stayed and how he was the only one that actually seemed to give a shit about him only to find out and realizes that it was all a lie. 

He screams, begs, and cries. He was mental and physically exhausted when he was done with Ranboo holding him in his lap since he can’t he just can’t-

“Are you better?”

Tommy laughs at the question because fuck no he isn’t. Ranboo seems to see this to so he ask if he wants to go somewhere. Tommy is like “Go where, anywhere I go I will either be killed and thrown away” in which Ranboo said its a place he found when he was going through his enderman state. Tommy is suspicious but Ranboo is just like “close your eyes, it will be worth it”. Finally he does and Tommy felt the feeling of being teleported and Ranboo said to open his eyes and he does and-

They widen in awe. 

They are at the tip of a mountain, snow was around them but it stops around the middle of the tall landmark. At the base there is a forest of bamboo and a river right in the middle that goes further north. Beyond that is a thick lush jungle forest that goes far off into the beyond. There was a house by the cliff of the mountain they were on. Well… it's not much of a house but a balcony with a well carved out hole that is covered in wood and chest and a bed. It was open for anyone to get in but it wasn’t possible for anything to get into it unless you wanted to die from fall damage. 

Ranboo is like ‘I found this when trying to find a place a block’ and he made this house near here, a small one mind you but it was comfy and he made a redstone door to get to it. He then shows Tommy around and was like you can stay here until you get your bearings or how he is welcome to stay as much as he wants. Tommy takes this since Ranboo told him that it's very far from the SMP and that he is the only one who knows where it is and that he would usually teleport here either way. 

Ranboo told him to message him if he wants to leave or if something happens and he would come every day to help Tommy as much as he can and thus Tommy’s and Ranboo’s new life of secrets and era has started.

+Pillar is there, Tubbo is the one to find it and he has to tell the rest of the SMP, that means even those that are not part of the SMP anymore  
+Tommy has some mental breakdown because how he left one exclusive place where only Dream visits him to an exclusive place that Ranboo only visits him and it scares him. He doesn’t confront Ranboo of this but Ranboo made sure t o tell him he can leave whenever he wasn't or if he wants to go back he will take him back. Tommy is weary of Ranboo but he does eventually doesn’t feel suffocating in his new home residents  
+Dream knows that Tommy didn’t die at first, he goes looking for him and even goes to Techno’s house (In which leads to Techno knowing first hand that his brother is gone). He goes through this process of trying to find him but when he realizes that Tommy is not hiding with anyone he does truly believe he is dead. At least… he thought he was dead for awhile until he realizes that Ranboo’s been leaving more and more…  
+Ghostbur just takes Friend and looks for Tommy all on his one without telling everyone  
+Ranboo decides to permanently leave and go live with Tommy after Dream made him look like a traitor and they do live there for a good while in peace. They heal and lean on each other and they are brothers in a way  
+Techno is looking for Tommy along side when he befriend Ranboo for a bit, when Ranboo goes missing as well he goes through a journey to find his little brother and new friend  
+(and of courses Phil comes as well)  
+Doomsday never happens because Techno wasn;t there that day so he doesn’t confront Dream nor does Tommy chooses his side  
+Tubbo thinks Tommy is dead and Ranboo feels guilty of this as well so he sends a secret note telling him that Tommy is alive, Tubbo looks at his compass that he locked away to see that it was still pointing a detection and he gets a new hope  
+Dream though… he will find a way to get those two into his grasp  
+The question here is not how they know they are still out there but Who will find them first  
+Dream?  
+Tubbo?  
+Techno and Phil?  
+Will they team up? Will they know what the other person’s intention with the other be when they find them or were they lied to? Will they fight to get to them or will they help each other? 

+If Techno and Phil team with Dream then that would be ok with teaming with him but Phil and Techno would see how he seem to be… ‘off’ and would be weary of him  
+If Techno and Phil team up with Tubbo there is tension between them and while Phil is disappointed in Tubbo he won’t play peacemaker unless Tubbo apologizes through the journey or if Techno looks like he was going to kill. They relation is rocky but they connection again  
+If Dream and Tubbo journey together it would be a forced journey with Dream finding Tubbo and Tubbo trying to run away. But Dream catches up and he takes the compass but thought of taking Tubbo to so that he can have leverage over Tommy to get him back quietly if he tries to fight back

+Ranboo and Tommy though… they are trying to heal and live life peacefully like I said but… its hard when you know you left people that you meet   
+”Do you ever think of going back?”  
+”....Yeah.”  
+”Do you want to go back though?”  
+”I don’t know… I just don’t know anymore…”


	100. Wilbur used his words, Techno used his sword

In the first war, in the war of LManberg, Wilbur wanted peace. A peace in which he would fight for but not in weapons or in armor but in words. Tommy didn’t agree, he wanted to fight his problem, fight for his freedom. He wanted to go up to the green bastard and shove his sword through the man like Technoblade would have done.

Yet when it came down to it it violence was not the answer but his words that sealed a deal. His aim was not true but his promise hit the mark. 

Wilbur told him to use his words and it worked.

(But where were those words when it came to helping the man that was spiraling.)

In the second war, in the war of Manberg, Techno wanted destruction. Destruction in which he would blow up the one place they were trying to fight for and disregard the lives of those that might be in the way. Tommy didn’t agree, he wanted to use his words against the problem in hand, he wanted to sway the people and start a revolution from the inside out. He would hold up the signed contract against that ram horned bastard and smile smugly that they got to kick him out of office. 

Yet when it came down to it words were nothing but empty air and he drew out his sword to defend his life. His words held no weight except for the molded metal in his hands. 

Techno told him to use his weapons and it worked. 

(But where were those swords when it came to healing the wound when that man turned his back on him.)

Both brothers told him to win with a different method of defeat yet when ever he used it there was nothing but tragedy left behind. 

He used his words yet Wilbur is dead.

He used his sword yet Techno hated him.

He used his words yet Phil ignored him.

He used his sword yet Tubbo exiled him.

Words or weapons. Pen or sword. Air or blood.

Again and again and again and again the cycle goes on. 

What should he have done, if only he was told what should be used.

His words meant nothing, only disregarded and over powered by the blame and fault that Dream placed on him. They are weak against Tubbo's authority and his cold like glare. They were useless when it came to defending himself in front of so many eyes.

His sword meant nothing, only broken and burned into a pit of fire and gunpowder as Dream blew them up. His arrow flew by his target and his life was taken right in front of everyone. His flint and steel only caused his downfall and wood burn and the accusense burned even more. 

What was right? What was wrong? Why can everything go the way it should be?

Why can’t he fix anything like before?

Two halves of a whole yet he can’t choose either. Both would lead to his last death. So what does he choose?

Nothing.

(I don’t know I like the concept of how Wilbur is basically the brother that fought with words rather than with swords while Techno is quite the opposite. Even better was how Tommy though to use what the brother opposed to first during the times of war (where Tommy wanted to fight Dream and not use words with Wilbur to wanting to be peaceful and not fight anyone unlike Techno) but then he only ‘won’ when he uses what he’s brother first told him to do in the first place. 

But considering how this also led to Wilbur using violence and dying in the end to Techno wanting peace in his retirement after he blew up a country is irony in itself. 

Tommy learned two easy of war yet when he opposed a method it was actually the only way to win. I feel like this would mess Tommy’s morals a lot since while they both did help him in the end and were opposed to the morals he had before they were also the reason he lost so much. If he uses his words he might to into a mad spiral, if he uses his sword he would go through bloodlust.

What is correct and what is right? How should he fight? How should he defend?

It messes Tommy a lot since in just a few months he had flipped all he ever knew in the more extreme of ways from his brother dying, to his home being blown up, to his brother leaving him, to his station as a hero to an exiled trouble maker. His ideals are messed up and the logic to them are now unreasonable as well. 

So it got me thinking on how Tommy would have processed it by then. Would he still try to talk things out, would he still try to fight those that are against him, or would he just make himself small or turn away? I mean, it's compelling when your golden rules, your morals are changing yet every time they do they end up being the wrong moral to follow.

And he's still a kid too so he would have followed his brother's morals but would he still follow them now after breaking whatever peace he used to have? If anything I would have a break down or run away just to calm myself and try to make sense of everything all over again.

If Tommy went to Techno about this Techno would not know what to say, Phil would try to get him to be on Techno’s side so he would tell him to use his sword, while Ghostbur would not be much help at all. 

It’s compelling, its mind breaking, it hurts.)


	101. First born, Most loved

Tommy was adopted first.

So let go through with this, usually you would read stories on how Wilbur or Techno is adopted first with the ocaiational Wilbur then Tommy or Techno then Tommy stories here. What if you have Tommy adopted first instead?

Think about-

Philza is seventeen, have conquered his hardcore world, gained his wings and was at the peak of his life. He was free from any rules unless its to fly, can fight for what he wants and would conquer any land he wished to if he wanted. But all he yearned is freedom and that is what he would stick to. 

Then one day he was just camping in the forest wondering which path the wind will take him when he hears a cry. He freezes because he thinks its a baby animale that lost its mother and touching such a creature would be bad for him if said baby animal is a wolf or another predator. But then he hears the cry again and he thinks “that not an animal”.

So he leaves his camp sight to see what it is, the closer he gets the more he sees that nothing is there and he just keep following the sound because something feel off what is it-

He is in a tree. The tree has a pocket hole in it, small but large enough to fit his whole head in if he tries.

He swallows.

He looks inside.

He almost got a heart attack right then and there.

There was a baby, a baby! Small and round with small wisp of golden hair and skin pink with tears running down its face. It was then he realizes it's still crying so he panics. He grabs the baby without thinking and starts to cradle it to his chest and rock and holy enders he has a child in his arms what he is going to do-!

The baby stops crying as soon as Phil starts to rock him and the baby looks at him and he sees bright big blue eyes.

He held his breath, thinking how he did something wrong.

The baby smiled at him and giggled.

‘Fuck!’

He ends up sticking with the kid who had a note with his name and date of birth. No address though. And he knows there is not a single village for at least a few days flight but with a baby with him it would take ten days to get there.

He sighs and gets ready to do the trip.

So he spends the next ten days just caring and protecting this baby even when he isn;t that old himself. He gets attached to Tommy so by the time he does get to the village he doesn’t leave him but keeps him and buys all the tools and items needed to raise a child on the road. No way was he leaving Tommy behind. 

Tommy quickly becomes Phil’s everything. He loves him, cuddles him, feeds him, teaches him, etc.

Tommy is Phil’s child, he's a special little boy and no one was going to take that away from him.

Then when Tommy was four and Phil was around twenty one when they found a broken portal. Seeing a broken portal wasn’t new but seeing a child, no, seeing two children near the thing and clearly lost and skinny pulled on Phil’s heartstrings.

Techno and Wilbur are introduced.

At first he didn't know what to do with them but they seemed to grow attached to Phil and they didn’t have a home and they only knew what the Nether was and nothing else. As we know Phil will take those two in and take them back to a home base that Phil made for Tommy when he was a baby. 

They slowly grow attached to Phil and they start to see him as a father figure more than anything. Wilbur learns to sing, Techno to fight and they grow in this new environment of sunsets and feather wing hugs. 

Now here's the thing, everyone would say that since Techno was a golden child and he was the first one that Phil favored him most of the time. However this changed because now Tommy is Phil’s first child and clearly holds a special place with Phil.

This could go two ways.

One, Techno and Wilbur are also in love with Tommy and they adore him, always staying by his side and protecting him. At first it was because Phil likes Tommy so that means they would have to like Tommy as well and protect him so Phl won’t be upset. That mind set of protecting Phil’s special child changed to protecting their little brothers throughout the years. 

It was Techno who first thought of Tommy as ‘his’ little brother and not ‘Phil’s son’ with Wilbur coming a week after. They love their brother a lot from the way Techno always give in to his request even when he acts annoyed to Wilbur willingly looking for him just to show off his new song. Tommy is the favorite child but he is also the baby of the family in which all three older boys wanted to protect.

This could go as far as Techno coming home sooner rather than later to show off his wins to Tommy, to Phil refusing to part from his youngest and first son that long, to Wilbur never wanting to part from Tommy’s side. 

This is basically a lovely family put together by the love of their youngest.

This also changes some things when it comes to the plot of the Dream SMP because as much as Wilbur would make LManberg and Techno is a person who hates government would do just about anything if Tommy so asks. Techno won;t betray his brothers because this is what Tommy wants and Wilur won’t blow up LManberg if it's what Tommy wanted to fight to get back. Their overprotectiveness would stop Dream from even thinking of taking their baby brother much less abuse him. They would still have their own desire and will to take control of LManberg or just to destroy it but if what they do is hurting Tommy then they would find a way to stop and make him happy again, even calling Phil if needed. They aren’t possessive here, they are considerate of Tommy and the brown thoughts and actions.

They would do anything for him.

Anything.

Yet this can get through of ‘anything’ could also go the other way around from being just over protective to possessive of him. If they are not careful their love can be seen as very… dangerous. It can get to how Wilbur only trusted Tommy when they were in Pogtopia to how Techno wanted to take down the whole server and take him away to their small cabin in the snow. If this did happen it would be Wilbur and Techno working together with Wilbur slowly but steadily convincing Tommy that they don’t need LManberg anymore and that they could just run away from all of the fighting and wars with Techno protecting and cutting down anyone who wants to ripe their family apart. Maybe they would get Tubbo if Tommy asks for him or lies that can;t come with them but they won’t kill Tubbo, killing Tubbo would just make Tommy sad and they can;t have that. 

So yeah, some yandere type of shit but not to that extent. Unless provoked… then it's personal. 

Or we go with the second (third?) option. 

They hate Tommy, absolutely despise him. 

They don’t hate him at first, they were fine with Tommy. Sure this kid might be Phil’s first child but Phil picked them up for a reason so there has to be something special about them that made Phil care and love them. 

Phil was kind and Phil did love them but they noticed something.

Phil loved Tommy more. 

Phil would teach Tommy how to fight more than he would with Techno, Phil would look and search for Tommy more than he would for Wilbur, Phil would give far more affection to Tommy than he would to either twins.

Slowly this distrust turned into envy than into hate.

They hate the boy who took Phil’s affection, what was so great about him? He was only the first child, the youngest. He was not Phil’s biological son yet he looks like Phil with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn’t a hybrid like Techno or loved by everyone like Wilbur. He didn’t have traits that made him stand out and he was annoying to the villagers, they rather get along with Techno and Wilbur than Tommy of all people.

So why? Why after Techno trained day after day, tournament after tournament, reward after reward does Phil only look at Tommy and help him find and learn his brother's techniques that Techno spent weeks creating? Why after song after song, skill after skill and achievement after achievement does Phil only look at Tommy’s small amount of prizes that he managed to scrape by?

Why was he the beloved child?

Why?!

(But the SMP came and no matter what Wilbur did he could not get rid of him, could not get rid of him.

Then an arrow struck his heart and Wilbur had an idea.

Soldiers always die on the battlefield after all. What is one more to the growing number.

All he needed was a ram friend and a bloodlust brother.)

So Tommy loved Techno and Wilbur, like, a lot even when he didn’t know that his brother hated him. He didn’t know that in Pogtopia Wilbur was purposely trying to hurt him, that he wasn’t descending into madness. He didn’t know that Techno wanted to hurt Tommy in the pit. He didn’t know that Schlattes death was staged and the secret glances his brother and the ram exchanged. He didn’t know any of this.

Then LManberg blew up and Techno told him to die and he… he… 

He didn’t know what to do.


	102. Birds of a Feather (They run together)

Tommy is upset his wings were ripped from him because he feels like they are the only living proof that Phil loves him, that he will come back to him, that he is his son. Without them he was nothing to him, he was a flightless bird that wasn’t as strong as Techno or as charming as Wilbur. His wings are the only connection and proof that Phil was his dad.

Yet Dream chopped them away and Tommy is devastated.

He can’t let Phil know. 

He can’t let Techno find out.

He can’t let Ghostbur see.

He doesn't want to see the look of Phils face when he finds him like this.

So he does the only thing a flightless bird can ever do when nearing a threat.

They r u n.

(When Phil caught a sight of the things that Tubbo was holding he froze. 

He vomited from the sight of his son’s chopped, dull feathered wings.

To an Avian, their wings were their everything.

But to Phil, Tommy was his everything.)

(“Tommy is dead.”)


	103. MCC

MCC Sleepy bois moments in writing. 

Like, a lot of the sleepy bois clips people would get have at least one moment in which they find a clip of them in MCC, whether it be during or teh after call and they talk about what happens or make fun of each other. I saw about one story that consists of them being in MCC together and another which has only a chapter based on that and nothing more. If someone has written a SBI story about them in MCC, tell me but other than that I want to have someone to go and watch those clips and them just having it being written about them having their talks about MCC.

Ex)  
MCC4   
Pokimane and Tommy having a shit time (and Tommy asking for help)  
Side man and Tommy  
Wilbur saying how proud Phil is in first place  
Techno being proud of Wilbur


	104. Scared of what it use to be

Tommy the sad ghost, but not just that, he was scared.

Tommy either dies at Jan 20th or at the nuke bombing. 

If he dies on the 20th than that means he went by himself and didn’t tell Tubbo or anyone about the battle or trade with Dream. His ghost would look like how he was killed so how ever Dream killed or even tortuer Tommy is how he would look like as a ghost. I don’t know how people would make Dream kill Tommy so I left the description out.

If he dies on the nuke bombing then I do know how he would look. His skin is blackened, mostly at the side in which was facing the bomb. His eyes would bleed red (because the eye velies would pop if you look at the nuke and would bleed out blood). Some parts of his body is flat, not because of the forces of the bomb, no, but from the rock and rebel that dropped on him when the bomb hit, pinning him down and flattening his legs or arms. (If he had wings, it's an image I have, one wing would be skelat, very few feathers and a charred black bone poking out from the very few feathers that are covering it. The other wings were used to cover him so it was blackened and the feathers are shriveled and burned. They barely show any of its original color.)

Now here's the thing, it's very important Tommy dies on the 20th or the nuke bombing so he can get to his mental state as a ghost. At this time everyone is either against Tommy, hate Tommy, or is neutral to him. His mental state of mind is very fragile and he can’t take it. He’s at this low point i life where he is starting to hate himself as well. He thinks over why people would hate him and comes up with many reasons, he starts to stay away from people, he thinks they have valid reasons to hate him, he hates himself. He comes close to hurting himself and thinking of dying before rejecting that idea. He may be the problem but he doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to die, he can;t die, he just can’t. (he escaped death once on the day he tried to climb to the stars.

But he doesn’t have a choice.

When he dies he’s also a ghost, a ghost that shows how he dies, a more damaged body compared to Ghostbur but Ghostbur’s death was clean. A swift sword to the chest. Tommy’s was not. 

When Tommy is a ghost he is not happy or only remembers happy things. No, he remembers all of his sad and scared memories. Not only that, he thinks of the thoughts that hurt and suicidal Tommy had before he died as well since they were what fueled the sacred memories. 

What do I mean by sacred memories is like this.

Before he died this is the thought Tomy had for his family, but mostly Phil. Tommy blames himself that Phil left and thought that if Phil had never picked him up then the downfall of their family would never have happened. Techno would not want to leave so often with their father gone and then Wilbur would not feel betrayed when his twin left him as well. If he never stayed then Wilbur would have been free to leave along with their father and brother, in which they could all have been free to travel wherever they want since they were old enough, but because Tommy was still too young he needed someone to stay and care for him which was a job that was off handley passed down to Wilbur. If he never was found then they would have been a well of family. They would have been a family that would not have broken. Phil only kept him around because he felt pity for him.

Look where that got him. 

Phil only pity him, he never was his son. He was just a boy that he felt pity for and gave him and food to live on. He was only Techno’s and Wilbur’s dad. 

So when Tommy, ghostinnit meet or phil finds him then the first thing that Tommy says is an apology. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Craft.”

He won’t even say his name. Why would he? It was only meant for his friends and his family. Tommy was neuter of those, a charity case is what he is.

He acts like Phil is a person of respect but in the way that he won’t talk or bother Phil at all. He mostly would make himself small and keep away from Phil since he thinks that Phil would waste his time with someone like him. He always say that Phil should be with his sons, that Phil shouldn’t bother with a pitiful thing like him, and that he is such a bloodsucker for taking Phil’s genoritiy for gaintited and yet he ruined his family. (Phil’s family, not Tommy’s never Tommy’s)

Yeah so when people find Tommy he would be either scared or apologetic to them about things he done and blames himself for things that have gone wrong. 

I’ve done Phil but if it was Techno then that a whole other thing. Ghostinnit thinks that Techno is upset that he is dead only because Techno wasn’t the one to kill him. His memory of Techno is him trying to kill him, saying how he betrayed him, how Techno is also human, and how he told him that he gave him everything only to betray Techno again. He thinks Techno hates him and has every right to be. He willingly gives up the rest of his life to Techno and tries to be helpful to Techno and obeys his commands. However if the commands are about remembering or even asking to do something of his own free will (Like “Tommy go do the dishes” to “Can you do the dishie” so opinion based command) and the thing is that what Techno says is not even a command at all but Tommy takes anything he say like its a command. He believes that Techno is not his brother in any shape or form even when he has memories of Phil or Wilbur saying they are family. Also he is scared of Techno as well so it doesn’t help when he does or thinks he does something wrong he breaks down into a spiral of apologizes.

Wilbur or Ghostbur, depending if he is revived or not (and if he is still around), then he will see Wilbur as this saint and think that Wilbur is worth praising for. Anything that Wilbur did when he was in Pogtopia was well deserved, that he deserved it, and that Wilbur is such a kind and honest person to put up with him. Like Techno he would do anything he asked but like Phil he won’t talk without being told to or move unless commanded. He devotes his ghost life to the three that put up with him (not his family, they are to kind but they weren’t family no matter how many times they tell him it's true). Also scared of Wilbur but not by much or compared to Techno.

With Tubbo it's like,hmmm, it's like he is someone who Tommy feels like he is unworthy of being next to and that Tubbo, someone who’s been pushed around for so long should have a chance to push Tommy back in a sense. 

Punz is difficult to explain since he is one of the people who helped Techno which he thinks makes him a good person but he is also a person who is aligned with Dream. Jake did want him dead and Niki as well but he sees them as heroes for slaying or trying to slay the ‘problem’ of the SMP. George and Sapnap are like his weary presence of being afraid and being submissive to them. Quackity and Fundy is a more like thank you thing with them but he also knows that they hate him after some time so he tries not to get in their way. 

Oh and also he thinks Ranboo is Phil’s actual son, the son that Tommy could never be and this deviates Phil especially with how Ghostinnit acts around him (like someone who he can’t be near) and Ranboo is just awkward and sad. (doesn;t feel anything about Ranboo but he does remember him… strange)

He still acts very very very veyrvyerveyrvyevyrveyvyvyv scared of Dream. Like very.

Doesn’t remember some people but that means he is not scared of you or thinks you hate him. In some cases he already forgive the person in is alive state and knows the person doesn’t blame them or what any bad thing they did was very little compared to what the rest of the SMP did to him and think that its their normal way of greeting him. He doesn’t remember Puffy, Hannah, Purpled, HBomb, Foolish, Ant, Connor, Callahan, Sam, Bad (he didn’t meet him after his infection with the egg), Ponk, Karl, and Eret. 

+If someone cries in front of him he will think they are crying because of him (which most of the time it is) and would say that he is sorry and that they can punish him however they like or if they want him gone he can (he doesn’t releases his words horrified the person who cried)  
+Never speaks unless told to speak and even then he is soft spoken, never more than a few words and the most frequent think he says is “Sorry” like its his catchphrase  
+He believes that he should hurt even after death  
+Any words of negatively that is faced at him he will take without a word believing he deserves it  
+Only remembers sad and scary memories  
+he doesn’t call anyone he remembers by name even when he does know their name (he doesn’t deserve to call them or anyone by their name)

So get into the thought of how his family finds him, that anyone finds him and the first thing he does is cower and say that he is sorry and that he will accept any punishment by dying without permission.

That person will cry on the stop.


	105. Radiation

Tommy and Niki get radiation poisoning

Niki had three lives, Tommy only has one

What do you do when you know you are going to die?

(NOTE: this is minecraft world, not real life, so the span of one week for Tommy and Niki would be about more than that since she was further)

Tommy was not covered by the trees and was pushed back from the blast when Niki, who was far further away had her knees buckling and the wind pushing her down as rubble and stone came flying. They manage to get by, bruises, small cuts, maybe even a few burns from Tommy but nothing life threatening, nothing too horrible. 

They left the site before Tubbo and Jack could even see them. 

It started with his burn, it was growing in size and spreading from his arm, to his elbow, then his wrist and then his hand…

Tommy worried the first day it happened but started to panic on the second day when it was starting to crawl at the tip of his shoulder. He managed to steal some regen and they seem to work in slowing down the spreading, key word, slowing down. It was still crawling to cover all of his right shoulder by the end of the night but he was glad it didn’t grow up to his neck. 

On the third day he started to cough blood. Specks of it, droplets really, but it was still blood. Tommy worried but didn't know what to do. So he downed two regn potions (which you should never EVER do) and went through the day to hanging out with Tubbo. 

It went as well as it did, sure he was dizzy and had to focus really hard to hear Tubbo’s voice correctly but hey, the burning didn;t spread all day and he didn’t cough even a little bit of blood so he took that as a win. When he was hanging with Tubbo he realized that the nuke that did blow up was Tubbo that did send it and that Tubbo started to explain about the nuke. Tubbo explained how dangerous it was because even when it finally exploded it would still inflice radiation on the people in the area which would kill them. Tommy put two and two together and asked how someone who was inflicted can heal. Tubbo said that they wear a radiation suit but Tommy asked what would happen if they didn’t have the suit.

Tubbo said that he didn’t know a way to heal radiation poisoning so the person that was inflicted would eventually die. 

That day Tommy realized what was hurting, no, killing him. That day he realized that Niki, who was far away, was also inflicted with radiation poisoning. That day he realized that he didn’t have long to live.

He also found out that regen can only slow the process, bottle it up in a way that once the effects are gone the pain would explode back.

He learned that lesson that night when he vomited a worrying amount of blood and the burns have spreaded all over his chest.

(That night Niki started to feel warmer than usual but only thought it was from working too hard on her city. She didn’t see the bright red rash of skin that was on her ankle.)

The fourth day he visited Niki. It was a bit difficult to find her but he found her. Niki acted different, more glaring and more hostile but Tommy shouldn't let that faze him. He has to tell her, he has to warn her. He had to. So puting caution out he just blubbered out that they were going to die. Niki thought this was a threat and was getting angry at Tommy and Tommy started to panic because this isn;t what he was trying to say. When Niki t o a step forward though her foot wobbled, it bent towards the side and Niki tripped. Niki was annoyed and Tommy moved to help her up when he froze. When Niki saw this she was about to snap at him when she realized what he was looking at. 

Her ankle.

Her ankle was bloated, big and bright red, a red far brighter than anyone should be. In fact, there were bits of skin that were even rising. Worse, it wan’t just in her ankle, it was starting to crawl up her leg and her foot.

Niki realizes that Tommy wasn’t joking. When he started to ask what was happening Tommy told her what Tubbo told her and that there is no cure. He tells her that regen and heal don’t do anything with regen only slowing the effects and healing healing only numbing the pain. Drinking too much of either would result in a faster spreading if not taken carefully. 

(There can be angst with Niki thinking how yes she may have three lives Tommy did not and that he means he is truly dead. She then thinks over did she really want him dead, that she truly wanted him gone, why she felt sad, etc. 

This can be a twisted darker sidewhere Niki is pleased by this turn of events and was glad that even at the expense of one of her lives she managed to kill Tommy after all. 

Or we get Niki getting panicky and start to think of trying to find a cure even when he heard from Tommy from Tubbo that there is no cure because she refuses to die no matter what. She might go looking for someone to help her with that and completely forget or include Tommy in this mission of finding a cure for all.)

Later that night Niki’s lower leg was completely engulfed by the reded skin, her body feeling too warm. Tommy started to hear a background noise, something like a high pitch noise before feeling blood coming down from both ears. He can still hear but he also realizes the rash was now on his left shoulder and upper arm. (He’s going to need to wear more long sleeves now.

On the fifth he wrote his letters. He knows for a fact that he is dying, that he is not going to survive.So he started to write letters to those he won’t be seeing. He wrote to those of LManberg, those from the Badlands and even those of neutral parties.

(He wrote a letter to Dream before stopping. He folded the letter, sealed it with red wax, and threw it into the fire. He would not give Dream the satisfaction.)

He looked at five letters sealed. Tubbo. Techno. Phil. Wilbur. Sam.

He spent the rest of the day delivering the letters in mailboxes and in secret bases or homes, he didn’t give them in person, not one.

He delivered one of the five letters in person though.

He placed his letter to Wilbur at his grave with great care. 

(Niki, depending on what she is doing is still finding a cure, guilt tripping herself, or just hiding away and waiting for her, and Tommy’s death.)

By the end of the fifth day his whole body was bloody red, the only thing saved were his legs, neck, and face. He has coughed out blood daily since the three day but now it was cupping the amount to a small palm size to a half cup full. He was starting to get blurry vision and his body felt so very weak. Niki had her rash over her knee but she was still doing better, still alive, still bearable. 

On the sixth day he felt too weak, too weak but he wanted to spend the rest of the day with Tubbo. Knowing what would happen he took not one, not two, but three regens to help him seem healthy when he was having his last moment with Tubbo. This was basically a day with Tubbo and Tommy fluff day with Tommy thinking how Tubbo finally had a place to stay and be happy. He didn't have the courage to give the letter in person so he placed the letter under Tubbo’s pillow (because he is not creative) and hoped that he won’t find it until tomorrow morning.

The rest of the day he managed to leave and go over to his hotel, or what would have been his hotel, and looked for Sam. Sam was there and they had some chats and laughs but Sam sent him off telling him to go to bed already which Tommy accepted (after some swearing). He hesitated but he gave Sam the letter in person and told him not to open it until Tubbo came to him, thinking he would have time till then. Sam looked worried but Sam trusted Tommy and respected his wishes and said that he will wait for Tubbo until the time comes. 

That night Tommy can’t feel his hands anymore, his legs growing numb and his neck started to itch. He felt dizzy, the room spinning and his breath in reguler. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his ears were ringing too loud. The potion finally lost all of its effects and pain exploded all over his body. He screamed and cried and begged. He fainted from the pain and exhaustion. Niki was starting to see the rash now on her finger tips.

(They were dying and no one knew (or did they Niki? Who did you tell?))

The seventh day arrived. Day of his death. It can’t be ignored. It was too late. 

(Niki what would you do?)

Tommy looked at his last two letters, his people, his favored, his family.

He wanted to give them up in person but was always too afraid after leaving in such a bad term. After he woke up that day, however, he knew he was going to die so he finally man up and decided that he had nothing to lose anymore. Even if they threw him out, hated him, or even fought him, what does it matter as long as he delivered his letters and managed to see them one more time.

It doesn’t matter how they send him off.

(Then why do you cry everytime you think of rage filled eyes and disappointed stares.) 

He got ready, letters in hand, bandages on his skin, hood over his face, and hands covered. He paused by the door, breathed, and downed three regens once more. 

(What was the point. He was dead anyways…)

He traveled to Techno’s home and saw it up ahead. He saw how Ranboo and Philza were chatting and laughing with Techno watching them like a protector. They seemed happy and calm and so peaceful. 

He wanted to turn away, almost turned away and was planning to be satisfied with just the view but he stopped himself. He didn’t have much time, he could feel the effects of the potions wearing off and he knew he didn’t have a lot of time left.

(Niki, Niki, what would you do, is it ready yet?)

He can either turn around now or go up to his (family) once more.

He stopped, thought, before walking up to the clearing and towards the three men.

(Find him find him find him find him, let him die let him die let him die let him die)

Techno was the first to spot him, than Philza, than Ranboo.

Obviously to everyone there they could not see Tommy’s face at first because of the hood so Techno and Phil took up their weapons. When Techno demanded to know who was speaking or who dared to come here Tommy answered that it was him with Techno loosening a bit before hardening his stance again. 

Tommy was a threat to them.

Tommy wanted to talk to them, just tell them something so he said that he is here to deliver some letters. Techno is not having it and said to leave but Tommy said it was true and took out his letters. They all see this but Phil and Techno are still weary. It was Ranboo who came up, much to the displeasure of the two older men and grabbed the letters. Tommy was now at peace (no, they still hate him) and smiled and thanked Ranboo (for being his replacement when he couldn’t do his job as the youngest right).

He was about to leave, no, he was leaving when he felt it.

(Please please please Niki please please please)

The last of the regen is up.

He placed his hand over his mouth but it was useless..

Blood exploded and steeped through his fingers in a waterfall. 

(Niki what did you chose, what did you chose Niki what did you-)

The men panicked, aggression gone. They may be mad, maybe hate him, maybe just even disappointed but they didn’t die. Enders they didn’t want Tommy to die.

Tommy has the heartbreaking conversation with his family with Ranboo sent to get healing and regen but Tommy said it was useless after the fact Ranboo ran to get them. He said he used too many regens to live off this long and he knew he was going to end up like this. There's tears and confession and just more angst really.

Tommy could feel the world spin.

(What did you choose?)

He can’t hear anything.

(What is the path set?)

He can’t feel anything no more.

(What side did this world favor?)

His vision was getting darker.

(What is his fate?)

He was tried.

(What is it?)

So very tired.

(Tell me)

He closed his eyes.

(Will you be there in time?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, do you all think I should edit this? Like I should correct a lot of the grammar and formatting? I even have more added ideas to some of the past ideas/prompt/au's I have but I want to ask first before I actually do
> 
> Thoughts?


	106. Adopted

Wilbur is not Fundy’s biological father, only that Wilbur had the adoption tendencies of his own adopted father. 

What can I say, it runs in the family.


	107. Call for me

Tommy didn’t want to blow Manberg

Wilbur wanted to blow up Manberg

Techno didn’t want to side with one brother.

So he did the one thing he could do when he knew he can’t decide on something (just like when he can’t decide if he wanted to buy cream puffs or chocolates for Tommy when they were little at the fair once a time ago)

He called for Phil.


	108. Bloodlines

The voices in his head are people, or they used to be. 

Techno did not know of their history, why they call him blood god, why they seem to ask violence more than not, how they seem to fill with rage that he can’t control at times.

Sometimes he takes amusement from them, how they coo and look at Tommy with awe and says something so small should not be fighting. How badly they seem to take to Wilbur's death, from the hands of his own family. How excited they seemed when every Phliza was around, their happiness picked. 

Sometimes he gets confused by the voices even after having them as far as he can remember. How some voices seem to appeal to certain members of the SMP and tell him not to kill. How they always seem so excited and relieved and happy whenever they see Karl, the brown haired man walking by with a smile on his face. How they seem to be weary of Ranboo and bleed red rage whenever Dream was mentioned. 

How they seem to scream to run whenever he starts to see the telling of red vines on the path. 

They seeth, the rage, the cry, they fear. 

Techno did not know why.

(Billiam was a fateful vessel, a provider alongside his two loyal butters by his side. He always managed to feed the Egg, the one that others named the Blood God, a Blood God in sleep.

His victims, the food supplies for the Egg, always cursed at him and his loyal dogs to hell and back, rage mixed with fear in their eyes when they knew time was up.

The Egg was appeased by Billiam’s work as well as his loyal servants. He made sure to watch he’s decadentes until it can no longer. However, it felt the distant blood in three of those walking over the land above it and it piked with interest. 

Two of their descendants were blood filled, lushing for more and more to be spilled and the Egg can not be any more please. One descendant was not so hungry, but he was an apprentice of his other imprinted so he let it slide, merely whispering words and destruction into the younger ones ears. 

He sees all three and knows he wants them.)

[The voices were not part of the Egg, the Blood God they call it. In Fact they are a part of the void, the spirits of dead bodies that want revenge and quiver in rage.

Their rage imprinted on those that carry the blood of the Blood Gods hands and they rage to bring them to insanity. 

They find that they did not affect their killers, not once and watch as they get away with more and more bodies to the pile, more and more people, voices added into their head space.

They soon die and though so would they. 

They didn’t. 

Their rage was connected through blood and they soon found them to be inflicted onto those in blood ties, in bloodlines to those they want gone. 

At first they did plan on insanity, making their vessels to kill themselves but they soon found that they enjoyed taking pleasure in making their killers' descendants mad with insanity.

They made them monsters.

Times and years and months go by and they calm as much. Rage and blood was all they wanted but it wasn’t all they needed. Sometimes they help the descendants that they like, others the edge on to kill, sometimes they do nothing and watch a life go by. 

They forgot their name and they go by ‘Voices’ and ‘Followers’. They were called ‘angel’ and ‘demon’ and even ‘mother’ and ‘father’. They go by many names as they don’t remember their own no more. They don’t know why they were or how they used to look like, blank faces and forgotten personality. Sometimes they do remember, they see a person pass by and think how they are their descendants or how they too used to play chess on warm days or how they too wish to have confessed their love before their day of death. They are one in the same but they still hold on to bits and pieces of humanity. 

In the voices that follow they are connected yet they are separate for there are three bloodlines they haunt and those three they would connect.

Billiam’s line, one that is nothing but rage and red and crismon blood all wanted to see others bleed. To kill. To vent. They want others to know how they felt, how these lazy foolish humans have no right to let their life fly with nothing but greed and sins all over their skin.

Henry’s line was one of hurt and hurt they did. They were puppets once upon a time and wanted to see the world as its stage. They wrap their strings around their vessel and they make them dance, once they do they add more puppets to their stage and watch the world burn.

The youngest, a man who was never privileged a name, was nothing but pity. They protect the boy by never speaking but erassing. They take the bad memories away and let him wonder. They control him at times, others they don’t. They want this one to live and protect they did.

Three blood ties, two kinds, one God]

{The voices in Techno pause and then scream at the vision of red veins.

The voices in Dream giggle maddly and pull on their strings again.

The voices in Ranboo weeped and fought to protect their fragile peace}

(Or the voices in their heads are the people that got killed by the egg and only they know what the egg could do.)


	109. Note to Self

So Tommy died on Philza birthday, do something about that piece of info


	110. TommyInnit fell/shot/slain

_TommyInniy hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape Dream_

Swords slashed at his arm, pain and betrayal burned his skin, he tried to run away but he was pushed before his neck was snapped by the cold floor.

~~(“It was never meant to be.”)~~

_TommyInnit was shot by Dream_

The shouts and the count down, heels on wood, cold water, arrows raining, bulls eye, right at the heart and all he can do is bleed again.

~~(“We lost so much…”)~~

_TommyInnit was slain by Dream_

Bruises, purple and yellow, red splatters on black stone, pleas and begging and cries, no one saw his head being smashed against the wall.

~~(“Alright, why don’t you go see him there.”)~~


	111. Dream trapped in a Dream

When Tubbo pushed his soul away Dream screamed. 

He wasn’t in pain, in fact, despite what the words of ‘ripping one's soul out’ may sound like it was pretty soft. Like a push on a swing set rather than head diving into an ocean of lava. But he still screamed, he screamed because he was drifting.

High and high, he felt himself leave the plains of his server, his home. 

Please no.

He reached and reached and reached.

Yet he only went up, up, up.

He saw his friends, his land, then the clouds, then the sky.

He was scared he was going to die, that he is already dead. 

He didn’t want to end like this.

So he cried, his vision blurry and he cried for his lost, his hope dwelling. 

He didn’t see the blue sky turning white or the purple light that enveloped him.

All he felt was a pull, another tug before purple filled his very being, and then-

Everything was black.

{Karl walked through the halls of the Inbetween, a hum under his breath from the folk tale song the bard had sang in the pub from his latest adventure and he looked around the white walls. Today he explored yet again to find the books that were left for him and only him. 

The path to the tree was near and he entertained the thought of swinging on the small seat once again before he paused.

There was someone there. Someone was lying on the base of the tree.

Karl blinked, once, twice, before his brain kicked to auto gear and he ran up to the tree, panic and curiosity bouncing in his head.

Once he got close though he paused.

Then gasped.

It was Dream.}

(Or Dream’s soul, who was pushed out instead of the Dreamon soul was sent to the Inbetween since he is technically not dead yet. He is in this coma-like state in which he sleeps and sleeps on though the time of the SMP. He wakes up once and awhile but he is generally just there. 

Karl is the one to find him in his first travels through the Inbetween and finds out in the books that this is the real Dream and that something sinister was inside of Dream’s body. Because of this Dream, his soul is resting in the Inbetween as a safe haven from both realms of the overworld and the heavens. 

Karl makes it his mission to find out what is controlling Dream’s body and how to find a way to get Dream back to the overworld. He goes though other timelines to figure this out and gets like a whole backstory of the Dreamon controlling Dream’s body and the events of the actual pushing of Dream’s soul from his body. He does chat with Dream when he is awake at times and stays in the Inbetween whenever he is awake but Dream doesn’t stay away that long and his awaken states are becoming more and more less common. 

(Note: Since Dream is the admin he makes the rules of his server, and his rules are that you can respawn. When the Dreamon came into play he made it so that you have three lives, three strikes and you're out. However, since that is Dream’s body and the Dreamon is not originally Dream, Drem’s admin powers don’t work with him. So the Dreamon uses his own power of magic to implant the rules only having a small two to one command limit from the admin powers. And since Dream is technically alive, those that have died are not truly dead. Dream is the admin, he doesn’t want his friends to be hurt or die because he made the server as a home for everyone. Because of those desires those that lost their three lives will be sent to the Inbetween to be safe and cared for before Dream’s soul can be implanted back in his body. )

Schlatte is the next to find him, being dead but with the control of the Inbetween and with Dream, the real admin who did not wish for anyone's death was sent to the Inbetween until Dream comes back. He’s confused at first, then the ‘I knew it all along’ kind of guy, and shrugs it off. Although he is intrigued by the rules and the laws of the Inbetween he quickly loses interest and knows the basic rules and why he is technically not dead. He takes it pretty well.

Wilbur? Not so much.

He’s angry, not at Dream, but the fact that this whole fesco of drama, death, betrayal, and wars was because some Dreamon decided they were fun to mess around with and play. He is so fucken angry that he almost punched Dream to get him to wake up and get some answers out of him before being stopped by Karl who explains everything. He gets used to it after a bit of ranting and anger but he is also the one to want to know every detail about the place and look around to find books like Karl has.

Mexican Dream…. Just Mexican Dream. Honestly just Mexian Dream.

Tommy is more on the broken side and he is just sobbing and asking why did this happen to them, why did this happen to him. The past year was nothing but a lie that was staged and played around by a Dreamon who thought making him the main character would be funny and entertaining. He’s so fucken sick and tired of this shit. He also screams at Dream when he wakes up in his few awakenings and he says that he won’t be comfortable around Dream as often anymore but he understands that he wasn’t the person who killed him and made his life hell. 

Dream, when in his coma, he is always sleeping under the tree. He doesn’t know why but even if he wakes up and leaves he always comes back when he gets sleepy and tired. He takes off his mask when Tommy tells him what had happened and it helps the kid since no one really did see his face and seeing a kind smile and twinkling eyes compared to a beady black eyes and bloody white mask is way better. He also tries to get caught up in the events of the Dream SMP whenever he is awake but like I said before it's getting harder and harder for him to do so. 

Dream is the nice guy here but it's the Dreamon that controls his body is the one who is evil.

Dreamon doesn’t have the admin commands nor can he leave the server so he uses his own magic to do so and ‘bind’ everyone inside the server.

+The reason the revival books and summons don’t work and leave only ghost is because the people that died aren’t actually dead with Dream, the real Dream, being the only one able to really kill them from his server if he allows it  
+Karl tells about his time travel trips to those in the Inbetween   
+Those in the Inbetween can see events in the SMP in a pool of sorts but can only show the events surrounding a person at that time. The books around the place cane tell the whole timeline and events from all sides of the story  
+Karls the only one to come in and out  
+When there are ghosts, it means that a piece of the person that Dream sees of that person would be sent down, like an illusion of what they used to be and only the memories or stories of what those people shared with Dream about their lives. He will remember those thoughts and information to make a ghost. The only time the Ghost ‘remembers’ anything is when Dream sees the event in which the ghost of the person was alive, told, or read when he is awake. Basically, a ghost is how Dream sees or how much he knows of that person. (That's why there wasn’t any ghost of Schlatte or Mexican Dream)  
+Ghost are their own people just with no memories of the past, past memories is based on what Dream knows about them  
+Dream still affects his server even when in sleep and is connected to it. What happens to Dream would happen to the server and vice versa. So when there's a hole in the ground, battles and wars, and a red egg thing that is growing its vines in the server it is effecting Dream to become more and more sick, weak, and deeper into his coma state  
+Everyone who is ‘dead’ can become a ghost or have a ghost of them sent to the server. Karl is not ‘dead’ so he can come and go as he wishes. Dream, however, is not dead nor is he whole, he is just the soul. If he were to come to the overworld then he would be a spirit, not a ghost nor a person. He is only seen by those who still believe there is good in him and can not stay in the overworld without his body before either disappearing or becoming even more sick and is then forced back to the Inbetween. No one knows he can do this until Karl makes an attempt to bring Dream back to the SMP to replace and defeat the Dreamon only to see that Dream was not… solid or seen by other people….. Great  
+Spirit!Dream is when after Tommy is dead and everyone was desperate enough to try and get Dream back to fix everything, didn’t work but at least they know  
+Dreamon can’t see spirit Dream  
+(not yet)  
+When I say people who can see him believe there is good in him means that people who hate him, or completely distrust him can’t see him. But, if they have the silver of a doubt and still think about the kind and fun loving Dream then they can see him, if they are indifferent to him then they see a blur out line, a show that you don’t hate him but you don't trust him either  
+(I just realized I called him a spirit when his horse Spirit is dead)  
+(Wait… would Dream even know that Spirit is dea-)


	112. Bars rather than Fireworks

When Tommy pointed at the box-like building, one that was internally black and dark of color in the middle of a lake like that made Techno pause.

The building wasn’t there before when he left yet it was standing right in front of him. The glared at it as he stepped closer only to feel his body being pushed down and his arms growing heavier. 

‘Guardians.’

“Tommy,” he said, testing the words on his lips. The blond in question looked up from the grave he was praying to. 

“How do you feel about breaking and entering?” 

(Or Tommy and Techno searched the prison rather than the festival.) 

So instead of going to the festival and doing the community house event that lead to Tommy siding with LManberg with it ultimately destroying itself. 

What happens is that Techno and Tommy decide to go check out the prison and find out what it is. Techno is suspicious of the place since it was way too heavily guarded and he knows that he still owes Dream a favor (which promptly leads to Tommy agreeing to search the prison as well) and they both analyze the thing. They go around, under, over the whole thing with Tommy getting bored and Techno trying to tell him to stop being annoying and to help him look around the place but it's not possible, the whole thing is covered in obsidian. 

Finally they go inside through the front door (must to Techno’s displeasure) to an empty room (Sam’s at the festival along with Dream so no one is in the prison) and they start to become weary. The walls don’t let any sound escape, the side is still made of obsidian, the gates and the doorways are locked and they have far too many protocols from the book that Techno found. No one was signed in other than the warden who happened to be the builder and the commissioner.

Sam and Dream.

Dream.

Dream.

This is bad. 

Techno and Tommy get out after finding out that it's Dream who commissioned a prison, a highly secured prison that they didn’t even get to look at beyond what is the front door. They started to go home to Phil in silence because Techno knows that Tommy is not fully healed from the Dream encounter they had and he is trying to think on what to do while Tommy is panicking and thinking about the favor that Techno owns and how Dream might come back. 

Just as they go back into the woods their communicators ring out. 

_Ranboo drowned_

(Miles away in LManberg the community home is destroyed and Dream was angry. He said it was Tommy but everyone thought he was dead. Dream said that they had to be joking because he saw Tommy with Techno of all people and everyone knows that Techno was planning on destroying LManberg. This gets everyone in a mixed feeling with half of the people relieved he is alive while the other half is horrified and thinking Tommy tricked them to get away from exile and went off to help Techno. 

Dream then said that he will put up the walls of LManberg unless they give him the disk that is in Tubbo’s Enderchest or they give Tommy to him to pay for his crimes and get him thrown in prison. Everyone is 50/25/25 with half going off to plan to find Tommy and Techno, 25% thinking that they should stay out of this with the surprisingly 25 who think that they should leave Tommy alone and help him if they find him (but no one voice out that thought now do they or else Dream would know). 

This gets into the thought that Tommy is also public enemy number one and this then prompts to go man hunting the child.

Then Dream smiled as he pulled out a book.)

(Ranboo screamed as he burned, while water may have been cool to the touch to others yet it felt like a pit of lava for him as he tried to break the glass of his display case. He knows some people are trying to get to him, their colors blur with the colors of those who are holding them down. He can hear them shouting before but knows it's all white noise as his own screams over run them. There were those who stood by, sat down on seats prepared beforehand and others nodding their heads in agreement as he slowly died. He can see those with blank faces that don’t understand who is happening, those with tears and hands trying to cover their ears, those trying and tying yet they can’t reach him in time-!

And then there's the man with a smile on his face, a painted smile so perfect and bold against white that it burned into his mind, face worse than the water all around him.

As he let go he thought about how he always did prefer snow rather then water. Maybe building his home over a water filled hole wasn’t the best idea. )

+Ranboo joins the Arctic Empire along with the Sleepy Bois  
+Quackity is the leading focus against finding Tommy along with Techno  
+Techno and Tommy decided to kidnap Sam and get a map about the prison from the builder himself  
+(They are weary and don’t trust Sam from Philza’s and Techno’s side with Tommy and Ranboo neutral to Sam, they think he is a threat but realise day by day that he really isn’t a person who would hurt them or go against them, however, Sam is also a person who would not go against Dream unless given a good reason to)

+(Philza is the first to trust but he never gave him his complete trust until Ranboo also started to trust him as well. Eventually so did Techno and they welcome Sam as a person of the Arctic Empire even if he doesn’t know it himself)  
+(Tommy didn’t trust him but he also isn’t hostile towards him mainly because he see’s Dream as a friend but the picture that he painted of Dream when Tommy ask is nothing like the Dream that abused him in exile)

+(Sam will not fight for them nor will he fight against them because he still saw Dream as his friend, that was until Tommy came up to Sam one day and told him why he hated and is scared of Dream, what Dream did to him.)

+(Sam officially became a part of the Arctic Empire after that to say the least, even going as far as to get in contact with those he really really trust and tell them that Dream has changed (who those people will be is up to you))

+People like Punz and Purpled can be bought to be on their side but they won’t offer a job to Punz as even if Punz is a merc he is someone who is friends with Dream so they bought Purpled to their side instead +Badlands have the problem of the Egg with them and Sam lives there so when he starts to see how weird and worried they are about Skeppy to Bad acting strange he ask if the Arctic Empire can help him 

+Eret is someone who did not Tommy to hunted down so he along with Niki try to keep everyone who is trying to hunt him away from him, going as far as to send supplies whenever they see Ranboo

+(I would like to think that Eret’s castle has some secret redstone pathways and tunnels because it's a castle for ender’s sake. I would like to think that Eret, Niki, and Ranboo would use them to meet up and even hide when push comes to shove)

\+ Karl, our time traveler, would most definitely help, whether that be up front of in secret only Karl knows because he is the only one who knows what may be right or wrong

+(Techno might hate him as he is going to marry Quackity and we have “put it through your teeth” thing you know)

+(Will he rope Sapnap and Quackity with him who knows)

+(more visits to the Inbetween who knows)

+Tubbo is in this position where he miss Tommy but he also has to put the country over his best friend

+So yes Tubbo will and would find Tommy and try to take him, firstly to get him to Dream, then an attempt to help him run away thinking he is taken by force, then just a desperate attempt to stop LManberg from blowing up

+After fighting and trying to get Tommy to come with him Tubbo eventually just gave up and gave Dream the disk in front of Tommy

+Dream would use the favor to get Tommy and trap him in the prison and abuse him there

+(When they rescue him is up to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1,4,5,12 have been official left alone from editing.  
> Chapters 2,7,8,11 have been edited or/added details.  
> Working on 3,6,9,10


	113. Hybrids quirks

Hybrids! Went around and looked up some of the half animale parts of three characters and twisted some a little and just added a list of traits they have, not all hybrids will have these traits like Phil who is like a bird hybrid and all bird hybrids are different. It's just a list of small facts and quicks they can have as their small quicks. Take as you will and if you want to see a certain animal/hybrid just comment on it, add the person you want to associate with them to if you want. Add your own hybrid quicks on the commments as well!

Philza - Bird

+If there young are sick or weak they leave them for for dead, either by neglect or abandonment  
+If they see their young ‘old enough’ to care for themselves they would leave the ‘nest’  
+Some birds can mimic any sound or speech they hear  
+Will sleep with their young until they are deemed strong enough to leave the nest  
+Show off wings when they feel threatened or want to show off  
+Seeds, fruit, nuts are a common sight to see them eat (doesn’t mean they don’t eat meat)  
+Feather come out either gray, black, or white before gaining their feather design and colors  
+Would walks in a ‘V’ shape formation if with family or group, lightly pushing and moving others + form the ‘V’ shape  
+Birds don’t like the cold and would be drawn towards warmer places  
+Birds have large lungs, can hold their breath or shout for a very long time  
+Birds can go to high altitude areas with thin air and able to breath normal  
+Some have claws when their young to help climb and glide before they lose their claws as they get older as they can fly properly now  
+Have an adaptable voice, switching to soft and gentle to ear shattering in seconds  
+They sing, call, and communicate in peeps, chirps, thrills, etc  
+Would and could grab something to fly up in the air and drop at a height, used to crack foods, but also used in battle  
+Mate for life  
+Hybrids don’t have becks but they have strong teeth and jaws  
+Unusually lightweight  
+Sharp eyesight  
+Strong legs to land and boost up (their kicks are dangerous)  
+Glass is invisible air to them (hits them to often, use colored stain glass)  
+Light on their feet  
+They try their hardest to make their ‘nest’ the cleanest and most beautiful ‘nest’  
+Birds never fall off a tree if they sleep  
+Can recognize any face they meet, especially those they had a bad experience with  
+Can sense change in air pressure when winter is coming  
+Birds don’t lose to much heat  
+Over time a lot of birds lose their ability to fly in later generations  
+Birds can nap midair  
+Will attack their reflection  
+Sand baths

Techno - Pig/Pigman/Pigling  
+Few sweat glands  
+Very smart  
+Have very high and loud voices when young  
+Can eat bones and digest them  
+Very playful when young  
+Can understand and pick up ques in other peoples voices (when their angry, annoyed, or happy even if they try to hid it)  
+Usually have a close relationship to those that raise them  
+Sleep in a huddle  
+Have lots of energy and go on for days without sleep  
+Will attack if they feel like the younger ones of their ‘dove’ is being attacked (groups are called many things but I’m going with dove for older piglings)  
+Strong swimmers  
+Has very great memory, can even remember events since their were babies  
+They learn quickly  
+Very sensitive to taste  
+Have weak eyesight (glasses!)  
+Great sense of smell  
+Can recognize friends and family better than an enemy’s face  
+Fast runners

Fundy - Fox  
+Great hearing  
+Considered to be one of the more friendlier hybrids  
+Very playful, like to do tricks for good laughs  
+Solitary animals, live by themselves or a small family, independent  
+40 different howls, growls, and sounds  
+Don’t shiver in cold places  
+Sensitive whiskers  
+More active when it is night time  
+Graceful and agile  
+Always tries to look their best, fur being shiny and soft all the time  
+Great a hunting, judging distance and direction  
+Foxes love dens, dark underground homes  
+Baby foxes are blind and can’t move when they are still young, need parent help  
+Can retract their claws  
+Can climb surprisingly well  
+Can eat anything, not really picky  
+Night vision  
+Very very very fast  
+Can dilute eyes  
+Are immune to the cold  
+Can sleep on trees and won't fall  
+Foxes are generally good parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 is rewritten
> 
> Check out the new linked story "Did you know that the stars we see (Are already dead?)" by "Crystalcatgamer"


	114. Tears

I know that some people are picking on Ranboo having tear burn marks on his face because he burns when he touches water and he is a half enderman hybrid and cried normal water tear drops but think this.

He is a half-to-half hybrid, he's enderman side would not cry tears of water, maybe like a black or dark purple liquid? Void tears you know? His one green eye crying stardust or something of that sort. 

His other half is something you can exploits. So if he **is** , let me say that again, if he **is** a Ghast hybrid on his other half he could cry Ghast tears or something like crystal like in a way. Or just lava. You know, since a Ghast is from the Nether and water can't get even close to the Nether he would cry lava in a way. If he is not a Ghast hybrid he would cry water on his red eye/white side of his face.

I don't know, just the idea that each side of his hybrid half cry different things sounds amazing to me (especially if he cried void tears on his ender side to).

Burn mark tears? Angsty. 

Void and lava tears? Tragically beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote chapter 6

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [back in the days of our youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280894) by [PidgeScarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeScarlet/pseuds/PidgeScarlet)
  * [I Wanted To Be a Better Brother, Better Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614380) by [This_isnt_my_real_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name)
  * [Did you know that the stars we see (Are already dead?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815842) by [Crystalcatgamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer)




End file.
